Rising Shadow: The Warden
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: The Blight has begun and Duncan has sent his Wardens looking for help. They all find impressive recruits, recruits that could completely change the tide of battle against an overwhelming foe. Duncan however has found a recruit that has the power to either make the Blight run in terror or could bring destruction upon them all. All Origins. Some Cannon, some new.
1. Chapter 1

The Rising Shadow: The Warden

Chapter One: Origins

" _And so is the Golden City blackened, with each step you take in my hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven and doom upon all the world"_ ~ Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

A man stood calmly in the middle of the forest, reflecting upon not only his own life but the life of all men in Thedas. How had they come to this? Once the world had been pure and full of life but now it was corrupted by something, something dark and evil. The Chantry taught him that it was man, who brought these creatures into this world. That the Mages of Tevinter had sought to usurp heaven and were then cast out, they came back from the Black City as monsters; the first Darkspawn.

These would become a blight upon the lands, it was the Dwarves that fell first from these beasts but soon it was our turn. They did not stop until we had been pushed back to the brink, and then the Grey Wardens appeared; they were warriors, rouges, mages from all races, they were criminals, kings and peace keepers.

It has been four centuries since the last Blight ravaged the lands, and the world has forgotten the Grey Wardens. It has forgotten what could happen if they are not careful, it has forgotten that only a Warden can kill the leader of the Blights, an Arch-Demon. We are few now, our warnings over the years have been ignored and now it may be too late.

The man looked outward off the edge of a cliff, bodies of soldiers surrounded him and all he saw was the sky was darkening and the stench unbearable. He was an older man, who was on the verge of his hair starting to grey, which he had pulled into a tight high ponytail. His beard was full and covered the lower half of his face, that had the look of weather to it.

He heard rustling from behind, the sounds of heavy breathing and clicking chainmail, he could also smell the enemies. That was when one charged him, the man side stepped and tripped his enemy a Darkspawn, as he fell the man grabbed the enemy sword and blocked the other's blow. He sent his shoulder into the chest of the Darkspawn, sending it to the ground and he proceeded to send his sword into the chest of his enemy. He left the sword in his foe and walked over to the other Darkspawn and kicked it off the edge of the cliff.

"I hope it isn't too late." He muttered, turning from the cliff and heading back to his base camp. The Blight was beginning again, and he would need more Wardens than the six he had now. His name was Duncan, and he was the closest thing they had to a Leader in this area and he was going to do his best.

While Boland was a good Warden, the man seemed more content to drink his fill in mead and polish his sword than use it. It was this reason he sent the man to the Tower of Ferelden to recruit some more mages to the fight and maybe get them to let one join the Wardens themselves.

Jaden had the more difficult task, but the elf was much more suited to finding his own people than the others. Jaden was a Dalish out of Orlais before he fled his clan, wound up in some small town and was caught by a Warden, it reminded Duncan much of his own past. He hoped Jaden would find someone suitable, the Dalish are always valued in the Wardens.

Grayson and Choppier he sent to Orzammar, the Dwarves were steadfast allies with the Wardens but he needed to know if they had noticed any pull backs in the Darkspawn, they would if the Blight was true. The Dwarves are also skillful warriors and could be very useful if some were added to their ranks. That was if Grayson and Choppier didn't slack off and gamble away their travel money.

The newest recruit he had was Alistair, the boy had a good heart but he feared that he might lose himself on the path of a Warden but he was much suited to this than the Templar order. He sent him to Denerim, Alistair had been there as a youth and had visited the Alienage before; so he wasn't worried that he'd get lost on this task. It was also the furthest from the Darkspawn threat as one could get, but that was beside the point.

Duncan pulled his shoulder pad closer, tightening the strap as he walked forward and towards a black haired woman "Harper, I must be off." He said with a small sigh as he looked towards the road.

Harper was one of his more experienced Wardens, and had a lust for battle that actually sickened him at times but she was a woman of skill and grace. It was because of this that she was his Second, and why she would remain with the rest of the soldiers teach something hopefully. She looked over with sparkling green eyes and smiled, the scar on her lips parted for a moment "Highever right?" She asked her brow half cocked.

Duncan nodded "I have heard of the Cousland Family, I wish to see if they have any warriors that might join us…or family." He added as an afterthought.

"You can't possibly be talking about Desmond Cousland, could you?" Harper asked, leaning on her work bench.

Duncan was hardly surprised by her knowledge, she and Alistair were the only native Ferelden's in the Wardens. He was born here yes, but he was raised in Rivain and then with the Wardens who knew less about the area than he. "And if I am?" He asked with a careful temperament.

Harper frowned, looking for the proper words to her answer and then found it after a moment of thought. "Bryce Cousland has two sons, Fergus and Desmond. It is well known that Fergus is a fantastic warrior and great with the troops of the castle." That was when her tone took a cold turn "Desmond is a better warrior but is overlooked because of his age, don't underestimate him."

"Better in what regard?" Duncan had to ask "How do you even know of this?"

"Fergus is nearly ten if not eleven years older than Desmond, who is just now what we'd call a man." Harper said with a shrug "I had visited their castle before, I saw him fighting with another and kicking the crap out of him. Everyone was focused on Fergus dueling another however."

"When was this?"

"About six, maybe six and half years ago."

"So the young man was a boy?"

"Giving an adult a thrashing."

"The adult could have been going easy on him." Duncan said with a frown.

"Doubt it, the man kept trying to block and counter but the kid was fast, scary fast. It was a Tournament too Duncan, Desmond must be quite the warrior now." Harper said with a sigh, pulling her pipe from her back pocket and filling it with her favorite brand of tobacco and lighting it with a match. "Be careful Duncan, Highever is the seat of power and with all eyes here…." She breathed out, along with smoke.

"You worry far too much, if I would worry about any. It would be you, alone in Ostagar with the troops and Darkspawn." Duncan said fixing his light travel pack once more before turning along the road "I'll see you and the men in a few days."

"They'll be back before you?"

"I sure hope, or they'll be in trouble."

XX~XX~XX~XX

A man with crop brown hair, a bushy near black beard hung from his rough features. While his armor was hidden below his travel cloak and hood, he wore steel breastplate with blue striping undercoat; Warden Armor. He approached the dock, a slow looking Templar with spiked blond hair and brown eyes stood next to a boat.

"No Visitors to the tower." The Templar snapped, not even looking up from his paper.

Boland frowned, glaring at the Templar as he fished out his Badge, it was something Duncan had given him, well all of them before going around Ferelden. It was silver, with elements of blue and a large flying griffin on it. "Ah-hem." He coughed once.

The Templar looked up, glaring at the man "I already said no-"

"I know what you said you slack jaw." He growled, pushing the badge into his face "Know what this means?"

The Templar shrugged "You're part of the Grey Warden fan club?" He asked dully.

"No damn it, I am a Grey Warden!" He snarled, grabbing him by the front of his armor and lifting him like a paper weight. "Now either you row me across, or I'll do it myself!"

The Templar seemed more afraid over the fact he was lifted in the air, even with his great-sword and heavy plate armor on. He nodded dumbly, his eyes wide "O-Of course, sorry about that Sir."

"Just get into the fucking boat." He growled shoving the man forward, and then was silent as the Templar rowed the pair over to the island "Thank you." He mumbled, standing from his spot and crossing the worn cobblestone walkway from the dock. The Tower was something from a distance but up close; his neck hairs stood on end.

The man walked up to the large iron doors, on it both the Templar sigil and the Circle sigil stood proudly side by side. It reminded him of how the two were supposed to live, that they were all equal in the eyes of the Maker and as such they should be equal in life; this was not so.

"Ah, Warden Boland." A muffled voice said, the Templar hidden behind a helmet and thick steel plate armor "First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir, have been expecting you, right this way."

Boland nodded to himself "This is a much nicer greeting than the one I had across the lake." He mused, lowering his hood once more, placing a hand on his sword to rest his arm. "That idiot almost got killed."

"That's pretty much why we have him on the Dock Guard….." The Templar muttered, leading him through winding halls filled with students, then up circle stairs with even more students running up and down them.

"Lot of mages around." Boland said with a raised brow.

The Templar nodded "Half of them won't make it through the Harrowing, and another quarter will likely become Tranquil." He said with a sigh, rubbing his helmets brow; likely to remove the pressure it was weighing on him, was why he hated helmets.

"The Harrowing?" He questioned, glancing at the man.

"That's a Templar Secret." He responded, not looking over as he was brought to a room.

"Right….is this it then?" Boland asked, gesturing to the room.

"It is."

"Then have a good day." Boland spoke curtly, walking through the door without knocking and closing it behind him "Irving, I assume?" He questioned, looking at the men in question.

Irving was the typical thought of a wizard, his beard was white and long, hair was grown out and his eyes seemed to carry the weight that the Arcane normally did. The man sat at an Oak desk, the room was filled with lore and books he'd never care to understand.

"I was told Greagoir was waiting for me as well?" Boland spoke casually, looking around for a man with steel plate.

"Boland, a pleasure." Irving took a breath from his pipe, smoke bellowing from his nose and mouth as he spoke "He'll be along in a moment I suppose. Gives us some time to speak with each other."

Boland took a seat in front of the man's desk, leaning on his knees and his fingers supporting his chin as he rose a brow to the man "About what, I wonder."

"Something, I know you might be interested in…tell me are their many Mages in the Grey Wardens?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

A petite form trailed through the woods, these woods that his other Clan called home but this home felt sick and twisted. Like some darkness hung low on the trees, kissed the top of the ground and sunk into the clear flowing streams; it was worrying. As was the sounds that were coming from up ahead, sounds of screams and battle.

He didn't make a single sound as his booted feet stepped over sticks, barely shifting leaves and dodging the often low branch. In one free hand he had a long bow drawn, a simple but worn instrument that had a unique and carved look. His other hand was gloved, and was closer to his hip quiver, eagle feathered arrows barely grazed his fingers.

His distraction at another scream caused a branch to snag his hood, making his braided dark hair and wide green eyes shown to the falling light of the woods. He was Elvish, that much was as certain as the vein like tattoos on his face.

When he came over the next hill, he saw what looked like a long crack into the ground and the entrance of a great cave. At its base was a figure, laying in the mud and covered from head to toe in thick black liquid. Jaden took a sniff of the air, his hand still close to the quiver as he came close to the figure. When close enough he could see that the figure was male, at was the source of the screaming he had heard.

He saw the young man's eyes open, his eyes familiar to his own "Hamin, Falon. Try not to move too much, I shall take you to your clan." He whispered with a grace, the younger elf seemed to understand his words.

"M-Ma….Serannas…" The Elf whispered, his voice harsh and sounded unused or raw.

Jaden silently thanked Duncan for sending him on this task, if it had been any of the others they might not have calmed him down easily. Carefully, he looped his bow around his shoulder and onto his back, carefully he picked the young man up and started to track back to his clan.

"Fenedhis." He snarled out, the stench coming from the cave was overwhelming and it was oh so familiar; Darkspawn. He'd have to come back, or this forest wouldn't only feel dark, it would rot and die.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Wait you mean we can't drink, gamble or sleep with anyone while we're here!" A deep voice barked, in an obviously unhappy mood. He was short, not like below average a few inches short as he was a dwarf. His amber colored beard, was short on the sides but a down to his neck by the chin and his deep brown eyes were defiant. "I won't stand for this Grayson!" He growled out.

His companion shook his head, he was tall and slightly on the thin side but was fairly athletic. He had sharp features, a missing eye and had a stud for a left hand "Shut it Choppier, Duncan wants us to finish this as soon as possible and then get back." He said swiping a stubborn blond lock out of his good eye.

"But we're going to be here for two weeks!" Choppier wailed, the dwarf was always like this when he went two hours without liquor. He understood it but it still annoyed him, it was just like how he was when he went without gambling for a month; like living torture.

"I know, and in those two weeks we need to eat and get back to Ostagar." Grayson growled out "I know people will help us, but that doesn't mean we should take it."

"I'm not going to let a gambler hold onto the money then!"

"Well I'm not going to give the money to a drunk!"

The dwarf drew his knives and the human grabbed his broad sword, just as the two were about ready to kill each other; another dwarf walked into the room. Their blades were locked as they looked at the young dwarf, eyes burning with killer intent.

"Graywardens, we are holding a proving in your honor….if you're done trying to kill each other."

Grayson looked down at the dwarf, who grunted and stepped back only to throw a kidney punch at the human. The cripple coughed out a curse, and slammed his metal stud right onto Choppiers thick skull causing him to curse and rant.

"Are you always like this?"

"YES!" They both shouted, before trying to kill each other again.

XX~XX~XX~XX

He felt lost, was he lost? He didn't think so but then again it had been many years since he'd been to Denerim and he'd never been to the Alienage. He rubbed the light stubble on his features, looking around in confusion once more before walking on. He recalled seeing two guys dragging another down the street, mumbling something about ' _Knife-Ear Bitches_.' But that could mean anything right?

As he walked, he noticed more and more Elves and then he was in the middle of a common area with a very, very large tree. Alistair hadn't seen a tree that large in years, most of the woods had big trees but nothing this size. He frowned, figuring that he was in the right area and pulled out the sketch that Duncan had made him "Scuse me? Is there an Valendrian around here?" He asked a young man.

"Piss off Shem."

"Well that was just rude, what is a Shem anyway?!" He barked, frowning and then getting the feeling someone was looking at him. He turned on his heels to see a bored looking blonde glaring at him, behind her was a redheaded man a good head taller than her "Oh Hello, perhaps you can help me."

"No I can't." Her tone wasn't sharp or biting like the other, much more tempered "You need to leave, we want to avoid unpleasantness."

Alastair looked confused "What unpleasantness are you talking about?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"The Alienage isn't a good place for humans, alright so you should leave." The Blond stressed once more.

Alastair shook his head, he had his orders "I can't leave yet, I still need to find someone." He explained, hoping the elven girl would help him.

"Fine maybe we can compromise." She started only to be cut off by her Elder.

"Alastair I presume." Valendrian started, a smile on his aging features.

"Oh yes, I've been looking for you." He said with a salute "The Grey Wardens need your help."

"You mean Duncan." He shook his head, still smiling.

XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **So this is the first chapter of my Dragon Age series, I came up with the idea instead of one warden why not many but then I figure a little twist is necessary as you'll see in the next Long but sweet six chapters, explaining the origins of the motley crew that will grace Ferelden and then crush the blight. So I hope you enjoyed the short read, and enjoyed my vision of growing characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Witch and the Blood Mage.

' **The Scariest Monsters Are The Ones That Lurk In Our Own Souls.'-E.A.P**

 _Date: 17_ _th_ _of Solis- 9:30 Dragon._

 _It is time for my Harrowing, it is a test that even I do not know about but those who have gone through it have not always come back. So from what I gather this isn't another test of strength, intelligence or cunning; which I have but….I think this might be a test of self. It is hard to say this to the other Mages, really anyone but Jowan wouldn't understand it. Now, I know full well that hearing voices is never a good thing and I know that if the voices are violent then it is likely a demon….this is not that. This whisper, soft and calm comes to me and tells me to prepare for a test of will. I have seen mages smarter than most, become tranquil, those who are so quick of wit and those who could burn the world. I will not be one of these, I WILL not become this lifeless husk who is ordered to do simple tasks because it is asked of me. The one good thing about this Tower? Other than it being a prison of body and soul, is that it isn't of the mind. Most would fear writing these words on the pages of a journal, most would but not I Selene Amell; for I am writing in Ancient Evlish and I know few who can even begin to understand their symbols._

 _The Templars will be here soon, I need to leave and meditate to find my center; with luck I will have more to write…should I be alive and Tranquil, please I beg you who is reading and understanding. Kill me, for it is not my wish._

 _Selene Amell: Apprentice of the Ferelden Circle._

The writing stopped, she slowly put the quill back where it belonged in the ink well for further us should someone else need to write something down soon. If not, then she'd cap the bottle and clean the quill but her Harrowing was much more important.

She moved from desk to her bunk, occupying the bottom of the bed and she slowly set herself down on her back. Selene moved a strand of brown hair from her silver eyes, tucking it behind her ears and slowly tried to find her center. It wasn't something that was hard, at least not at this point from having years of experience on her hands at the task.

When she would meditate her mind would still be full of memories from a time she'd long forgotten. The smell of wild flowers, of freshly cut wheat and of crisp spring water; her home before the circle. While she wasn't suppose to know about her previous life, that didn't stop her from asking Irving who thought the world of her.

She found that it was her fifth birthday, nearly thirteen years ago that she'd started to use magic and was competent with it. Selene didn't brag, or boast to her fellow mages but she was gifted with the powers of Frost well before most could even dream. Irving had told her in private that she had a gift for destruction, which he urged her to keep hidden.

"Amell." A muffled voice hit her ears, making her jump lightly at the sound as it had been so quiet "It is time, please come with us." Her eyes opened to the full plate metal armor that all the Templars wore on the regular; some didn't wear a helmet but most did, to separate themselves from the Mages.

They led her to the stairs, walking through the levels and to the very top, the Harrowing Chamber. No one spoke to her as she marched with the Templar's, no one looked at her and no one gave her well wishes but she was not worried.

She climbed the final step, Knight Commander Greagoir, First Enchanter Irving and a number of Templar's surrounded the room. Selene first expected the First Enchanter to speak but it was the harsh voice of Greagoir that hit her first. "Magic is made to serve man, never to rule him." He said taking a step forward his graying vision towering over her "Thus spoke the prophet of Andraste as she cast the Imperium down. Those who had brought ruin up the world, and brought about the Dark Spawn."

The Templar started to pace, making her feel uneasy "Your Magic." He continued before she could even think about speaking "is a gift, but it is also a curse. Demons of the dream realm- the Fade- are drawn to you, to your power and seek you as a gate to this world."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Irving move "This is why we do the Harrowing, the ritual will send you into the Fade itself. There you will face a demon, armed with only your Will to face it." Selene swallowed thickly, the whispers spoke true and that worried her deeply.

Knowing that this was the only option to not become a Tranquil she nodded, slowly at first then more confidently "I understand, I am ready." She said not more above a whisper, not trusting her own voice.

"Understand this Apprentice, should you begin the ritual and fail. We Templar's will do what needs to be done, and you will die." Greagoir said from his post, pulling his sword from his back and resting the tip towards the floor.

Irving rolled his eyes at his counterparts threat, motioning to the fountain in the middle of the room "This, child is Lyrium-" He started but she had found her voice.

"The essence of magic and what connects this world to the Fade." She gave her teacher a weak smile, lowering her head a fraction "Sorry."

Irving looked like he was going to laugh, but kept his face hard "This is a secret, every Mage must go through this trial by fire and as we succeeded, so shall you." He whispered, his voice calm and composed.

The pair started to walk towards the fountain, she could feel Greagoir following them. "Keep your wits about you, the Fade is a world of dreams. The Spirits may rule it, but you are the only real will. Do not-" He was about to impart more wisdom but was stopped by the tapping of steel to stone.

"She must do this herself First Enchanter. You shall offer her no more aid, or we shall begin the Tranquil ceremony." Greagoir growled out, his eyes like daggers and face of stone.

Selene swallowed once more, giving her mentor a shaky smile "Thank you." With that she walked past them, and placed her hand within the pale glowing light of the fountain. It felt strange, almost like the frost when she gripped her magic but this was more…Alive.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Getting so caught up in the feeling, she almost missed the blinding light and the world shifting and bending around her. As she gazed on, she saw the world darken and then was changed into an infinitely different setting. She felt free of the cage, but only into another, this one was twisted and it would be frightening.

Selene took a deep breath, finding her center and setting herself she started to walk keeping her eyes open in this dark dangerous world. As she walked, she came across wisps those of which didn't speak but fired bolts of energy at her as she passed. Armed now with only magic, she used her powers of Frost to destroy them.

As she had defeated the third one, her hand still shining with the crystals of ice, she heard a voice "And so another is thrown to the wolves." The voice almost sounded, saddened by this "It isn't right what they do, those Templars. Not to you, me or anyone!" She looked around for the voice as it spoke, only to find a Rat at her feet.

' _Be wary of this, Rodent._ ' The whispers surrounded her.

Selene understanding that Fade was made of pretty much every weird thing out there, just went with it "No, this isn't right but it's not like we can change anything. Can we?" She said, kneeling slightly to better speak to the….rat…the whispers had yet to be wrong, so she would keep an eye on this rat.

"We can! We get treated like Rabid Dogs and we just let them go on with it! It isn't right!" The Rat sounded angry again, but then it just sighed "Sorry, I know I know you are in the same boat I was in…." The Rat glowed lightly and twisted into the form of a man, with robes all too similar to her own "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade, I am…well I'm mouse."

She understood the fake name, rather she didn't care about that or that he'd taken the Harrowing, being he must have failed it. What did interest her was his ability, having only read of such a thing and even that was hard to find "You're a shapeshifter?"

"No, I am what I believe I am." He said rather off handedly, what was that suppose to mean? "In this world you are what you think you are, what you feel you are." That made more sense to her, but she couldn't fully grasp it; perhaps if you believe you are a Hound and act like a Hound you become a Hound?

Selene shook her head, dispelling the thoughts as she didn't have the time to dwell on such things. "So you failed, I take it?" She said rather with a deadpan.

Mouse looked angry at that "I did not fail! They only thought I did! So they killed me, so I now have no vessel to return to!" He growled out, his arms crossed and looking like a ten year old.

"Why would they kill you?" She asked, rather curious about it; was he fighting a demon and losing?

Mouse sighed "If you take too long, they'll think you failed and kill you." He answered sadly.

Selene groaned, she had to find a way out of here and quickly, but at least death was better than Tranquil. "How long do I have? Can you be exact?" She asked quickly, her eyes looking around for more ways to travel.

"I don't remember, I hid." Mouse answered truthfully.

"Sugar-Honey-Iced-Tea." She mumbled under her breath, it was something that Irving had her start doing instead of actually cursing; which he hated. "What am I suppose to do? Kill a Demon?"

"Not entirely, you do not have to kill the demon but face it and resist it." Mouse explained, a smile on his face "That is the way out, or the Demon's if the Templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you and a tease for the Fade spirits."

Selene shook her head, biting her lip "Anything can be killed, a Dragon, Arch-Demon or a Spirit…no this couldn't be that simple." She mumbled more to herself than anything, Mouse must have thought it a question.

"You'd be a fool to try and kill the demon. It is powerful, cunning….you must out-think it." He explained "There are others here who may help, let me follow you and show you the way." With that Mouse shifted back into a Rat; she knew he was suppose to be a Mouse but he looked like a Rat.

As they walked, she noticed a ring of what looked like real burning fire as she stepped towards it; Mouse warned against her "This is where the test will take place, stay away unless you think you are ready." Taking Mouse's advice and continuing on, face a few more wisps she saw the shining image of a Templar.

"Ah, another Mortal thrown to the flames and left to burn." The Templar said, though he clearly wasn't a Templar, something else perhaps "Your Mages have created a test for cowards!" He said in a deep and powerful voice "Better you were pitted against each other, to prove your mettle with skill and not fight some Demon unarmed."

Selene made a face, she couldn't tell if disgust or worry but made it none-the-less "Fight each other? We're not warriors with wooden blades. Our magic could get out of hand, some are better at healing than fighting."

"It matters not." The spirit said "You must still do battle against a Demon, and to kill it makes you a Warrior of Skill." His voice sounding like an echo, his body never moving.

"You are not a Templar, not like how Mouse is….what are you exactly?" She asked, her tone curious and a finger to her lip.

The Spirit looked amused, then gave a short bow "I am Valor, a warrior Spirit. I search for the perfect expression of combat, the perfect tools of war and those who have the highest regard of Honor." He explained, sounding happy to discuss it.

"So what do you do, when you find those who show the traits?" She asked raising a brow, and taking a step back "Do you possess them?"

The Spirit laughed, it actually laughed at her "No, No dear girl. I will show myself to them in their dreams, offer my talents and give them vision of battle most glorious."

"Did you make these weapons?" She asked, just now seeing the rows of weapons behind the armor plated spirit. Her eyes glancing at the Staves more than anything, she could wield magic now yes but with a Staff? She would be three if not four times more powerful, if the staff had a Frost Enchantment? Five.

"I brought them into being with my will, I understand that only Mages can do that in your world." Valor said at first proudly and then with a sad tone "Those who cannot must lead boring lives."

Assuming that the weapons were much like Mouse, if you believe it is real then it is real. "Will these hurt the Demon?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Without a doubt."

"May I have one?" She asked in the kindest of voices.

"Of course, on the condition that you duel with me. So your mettle is tested, as it should be!" He said, clapping his fist onto his heart, making a ringing sound.

Selene didn't look impressed "Sounds like you'd rather kill me yourself, save the Demon the time." She spoke dully, her eyes bored.

Valor looked insulted, based on tone of voice and body language "How dare you! I am no Demon, preying upon those to steal their essence! I AM Valor! I AM Honor! I AM a Warrior!" His voice getting higher with each phrase.

"Then Prove it!" She snapped "Help me! Help me fight my Demon!" Her voice never wavering like it would in the real world, her back held straight and her eyes locked on the spirit.

Valor seemed to ponder this, as many seconds went by "You are insolent…" He began, his tone was careful "But your will is strong, unquestionably strong." Valor seemed to nod to himself "I shall grant you my staff, the Staff of Valor! You shall beat your Demon! You shall resist him, and you shall win!" Without another word, Valor twisted and bent into himself.

There was a flash of blinding light, and on the ground with all the weapons now gone and the fires of the forge put out, lay a single staff with Iron rivets. The Staff of Valor.

Selene picked the staff up carefully, it felt as if no Enchantment had been placed on it at all; though she knew this wasn't true. Valor was a Warrior spirit, Warriors fought to be the strongest and so this Staff was likely to be the same, one of Physical Nature.

Mouse tried to talk with her as they continued to walk, likely just filling the silence that she'd grown used to for the most part, being Jowan was the only friend her age and with her Harrowing nearing completion he'd be a class lower than her.

"Be careful." She heard but ignored his warning of another Spirit in the area.

That was when she heard the growling, the snarls and then howls of the spirit wolves. She had read about these, and they were fairly easy to best with her frost powers and a staff to keep them from biting her. Upon a cliff far from the wolves hunting zone, she felt the presence of something powerful, dangerous.

From the shadows, a glowing sickly pair of yellow eyes opened " _Well, well…if it isn't the mortal being hunted…and who is this smaller one…a snack for me perhaps?_ " The voice questioned, his tone sleepy and almost lulling; a Sloth Demon.

Mouse changed forms instantly, taking a step back "We should go, he won't help us." He urged once more, of staying away from the creature.

" _No matter_ " Sloth started again, and then yawned " _The Demon will get you….eventually…and maybe there will even be scraps left behind…_ "

Selene took a step towards the creature, its eyes lazy and heavy now upon her "Sloth, will you help me?" She asked her tone careful, this was a powerful spirit.

" _Help you?_ " It started to laugh " _Nothing can. Help. You._ " It said in a dangerous tone, but still remaining in the shadows " _Begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, Mortal._ " Its tone now tired and sluggish again, with a yawn it finished " _I tire of you already_."

Selene not one to back down, asked once more "I need help, to fight this demon." She urged it again.

Sloth sighed its eyes looking her up and down " _You have a nice staff, us it and be Valorous as you have earned it._ " Its eyes closed " _Stop bothering me._ "

Mouse frowned, understanding that more help could be useful "He does look powerful, maybe he can teach you to be like him." He questioned, both to himself and Sloth.

" _Like me?_ " The Demon opened its eyes " _You mean teach this little thing, little mortal to take my form?_ " For the first time, it pulled itself out of the shadows and into the light. It looked like a bear, with spines of a porcupine and the tusks of a boar. " _Why? Most are too attached to their forms to learn the change, why should I bother."_ The yellow eyes shifted to Mouse, and the Bear looked to smile " _You on the other hand, little one….would be a better student…as you let your form go, years ago._ "

Mouse seemed against the idea, his face looked worried and his eyes wide "I…I don't think I'd really make a good…..bear? How would I hide?" He asked, running a hand through his brown locks.

Selene raised a brow to the Once-Human "Hiding won't solve anything, we need to face our fears." She chastised him, her hands on her hips.

Mouse looked like he was going to retort, but instead held his anger in "Fear is just one more thing…in this Maker forgiven place…" He turned to Sloth "Teach me, I want to learn."

Sloth sighed, turning and returning to the shadows " _Then your friend here must answer three riddles, if she answers correct I will teach. If not, then I shall devour you both….fair?_ "

"You…You're joking." Selene said with a hint of amusement.

" _Indeed not, amusement is hard to find…I'd trade it for a meal…if I can._ " It answered tiredly.

"Fine, give me the riddle." Selene said, confident in her knowledge and intelligence.

Sloth seemed to smile again " _This gets more and more promising._ " It said before yawning " _My first riddle is this; I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns with no people and mountains without land. What Am I?_ " It asked in a slow and calm voice, much less tired than before.

Selene smiled, this was a simple one "A Map." She answered without hesitation.

Sloth nodded dully " _Correct….let's move on._ " It said bored in voice once more " _The Second; I am rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit…you'll use me well._ " It spoke calmly, closing its yellow eyes once more, waiting for the answer.

Selene didn't need to think about this much either, Irving had often used many parts of this to teach her "My tongue." She said rather calmly, knowing full well it was correct; she almost wanted them to be harder.

" _Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you shall not remember me._ " Sloth opened its tired eyes, once more " _What. AM. I?_ " It spoke in a tone that was flat and echoed.

Selene swallowed, she hadn't heard this one before but she understood parts. Music? No, Spider? No, you'd remember them….Book? No you remember books too….Darn it. She looked up, and Sloth was slowly creeping from its shadows.

" _Give up? Little one?_ " It asked, its tone taunting.

She closed her eyes, thinking as fast as she could and then smirked "A Dream _._ " She answered, her eyes still closed but face relaxed. When she opened her eyes, Sloth and Mouse were quietly discussing the way to take the Bear form.

For the first time since she entered the Fade, she breathed a sigh of relief.

XX~XX~XX~XX

With Mouse now in Bear form, the pair traveled to the Burning ring once more with her Staff drawn, Selene crept close to the center and in front of her eyes, Lava seemed to build unto its self and created a form.

" **So It Comes To Me At Last!** " The Demon said, she knew a few things about Demons and the one thing she knew about Rage Demons; they were beings of Fire.

Selene smirked, her fingers started to become covered in frost and she felt to chilling sensation of her powers fill her. However, she was taught manners and let the Demon finish its rant.

" **Soon I Shall See The Living Land, With Your Eyes, Creature!** " It creped a little closer to her. " **You Shall Be Mine, Body And Soul.** "

"Tread carefully, friend. If you intend to cross the path of one whose soul is so tightly woven into the realm of the arcane, I would not suggest you do it lightly." She warned the Rage Demon, knowing full well it could attack at anytime and her powers of Frost at the ready.

The Demon laughed, and turned to Mouse still in Bear form " **You Have Changed Mouse! You Turn On Me Now? What Of Our Arrangement!** " The Demon bellowed, anger and rage its only vessels.

"We don't have an arrangement, not anymore!" Mouse growled.

" **I Look Back On All The Meals We Shared! You Might Not Be A Mouse Any Longer, But A Coward You Are Still!** " Without Warning the two spirits started to clash with each other, and the wisps were drawn to the action.

Selene without breaking a sweat turned the glowing orbs into snow-globes, and then turned her might against the demon. Once Mouse had been tossed out of the way, she unleashed her frozen furry and the Demon was blown away.

"We did it!" Mouse cheered, turning back into Human shape "When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to…but I never-Never really thought any of you were worthy."

Selene frowned, her fingers still frosted "The ones you betrayed, what were their names?" She asked simply, her tone chilled and dangerous.

"I don't remember, they weren't like you….how should I say it, that was a long time ago." Mouse said with a calm voice, too calm "I can't recall my own name, not anymore."

Selene frowned, taking a step back and clinching her hands "Anything to survive huh?" She asked with a snarl on her lips "Like an animal….or worse.."

"I am what the Fade made me!" Mouse barked, his eyes glaring "Am I to blame for that! Being asked to exist or not isn't fair!" He then collected himself, his bright green eyes calm "That was before you….I had no hope, but now…I think there might be a way for me to leave this realm, if you only let, me in."

"The other demon wasn't my test, was it?" Selene asked taking another step back.

"What?" Mouse looked surprised "Of course it was! What else would there be to stop an apprentice of your abilities!?" Few seconds passed before Mouse's features grew bored, and he laughed "Clever girl, ah too clever."

" **Simple killing is a warrior's job, like Valor. The real dangers of the Fade are the preconceptions of careless trust….of PRIDE** " Mouse said as she shifted, twisted and bent in on himself until he was towering over her and his new form was frightening. " **Keep your wits about you, Selene….True Tests…they never end.** " The Pride Demon Mouse, then vanished the wisdom it left wasn't shaken but set in.

For the first time in a long time, Selene felt fear for something and it was the Fade.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The first thing Selene noticed was the comfort, it felt relaxing to be on something so comforting. Then was a worrying voice, one that made her cringe lightly in her restful state "Are you alright?" The voice asked "Say something?" It begged "Please?"

Selene opened one eye lazily, the sight of her only friend Jowan appeared in her gaze "Someone better be dying." She grumbled, turning over so her back was to him.

Jowan let out a small laugh, sitting on a part of her bed "I'm glad you're alright, you'd been gone all night. Worried me sick." He said leaning his back on her bedpost, his head nearly touching the bunk above.

Selene realized that Jowan wouldn't leave her to sleep, so she turned over to look at him and rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. She felt like crap, looking at her bedside mirror told her she did in fact look like crap, with her hair a mess and her eyes heavy with dark rings. "Ugh, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her head.

"9:43." Jowan answered, and got a glare for it being it wasn't even Noon and she was being prodded by him "Anyway, I heard about mages who don't come back! Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?"

His rapid fired question brought the demon back to her mind ' _ **True Tests Never End**_ _._ ' She wanted to tell him, explain to him how dangerous the test was because she almost walked right into it. Jowan was many things, but he wasn't really that good at magic. "Jo, you know you can't ask me this…." She started, smirking at him.

"Not fair, you've got that look. The 'I know something you don't look', Gah I hate that look!" Jowan threw his hands up, turning away from her and crossing his arms "Now you get to move upstairs, leave me alone down here with the idiots and My Harrowing is never coming!" He started to complain.

Selene giggled at it, it was something that Jowan did often; when he'd feel antiquate he'd start complaining. "Relax, Jo, I'm sure they'll call you any day now. Take it on a little faith." She bumped him her foot.

Jowan slapped the foot away lightly, glaring at her "But I've been here longer than you have!" He stated then crossed his arms again "Sometimes I think they don't want to test me." He mumbled, looking down towards the ground.

Selene sighed, like she had thought before Jo was nice but he wasn't good at being a mage; she was extremely skilled in the Frost Elementals and had caught the eye of Irving….Jo was being taught like everyone else…she felt sorry for him but, there wasn't anything she could do.

"You're just paranoid, Jo seriously." She leaned up, gripping his shoulder tightly "Relax, they'll call you soon."

"What if they don't? If I don't take my Harrowing, then it's either Tranquil or dead." Jowan said running a hand through his black hair and groaning.

Selene hated both of those options, truthfully she'd rather be dead than Tranquil and she knew Jo felt the same way. The Tranquil were empty husks of humans, void of everything that makes you, well you; emotions, memories, hell even color….A Tranquil once told her he'd been seeing black and white since the Rite.

"Anyway, I was suppose to tell you Irving wanted to see you when you woke up." He said, only to get a pillow in the face "What?"

"You woke me up, so we could talk and then you just happen to remember I need to see the First Enchanter!" Selene jumped up, grabbing a fresh pair of robes and her bathing items "Unbelievable!"

"Hey!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

While she was bathing, she heard two other girls talking about her saying something about how Cullen the Templar from last night said it was the Quickest and Cleanest in years, that was something that made her near bursting with pride. Once she felt clean, she donned her clean robe and added a little bit of makeup and fixed her hair into a high ponytail.

She had to walk through the library to get to the second level, not once but twice did she see students about her age being afraid of their magic and nearly getting themselves hurt. It happened one time, before Irving when she was scared of her gift but not any longer. Frost was just another part of her, one she trusted fully.

When she got onto the second level, she avoided the stockroom being the Tranquil freaked her out and tried to avoid the other instructors but ended up being pulled in anyway by two others. Torrin and Niall were having a discussion on the politics of the Ciricle, The Circle Loyalists, The Peaceful Aequitarians, The Hermit-like Isolationists', The Aggressive Libertarians, and The Greedy Lucrosians.

"You did good on your Harrowing!" Torrin said proudly, pulling her in for a one armed hug. He must of though he did something, being he was her first mentor and she nearly froze him to death.

Selene squeaked when he pulled her in "Thanks!" She said rather quickly, taking a step back when his arm was removed "So which would you be, Master Torrin?" She asked her brows raised.

"If I had a label, little moon it'd be that of an Aequitarian." Torrin admitted rather calmly, jerking his head to Niall "He'd be an-"

"Isolationist." Niall spoke for himself "I heard you did impressively, but I believe Irving wanted to speak with you, no?" His soothing voice, said with a smile on his lips. Though way other than her, she always thought Niall was a rather handsome man, his brown hair and bright eyes; too bad dating wasn't allowed in the tower.

"She can hold for a moment, where would you fit in?" Torrin asked with a smile, turning to her.

Selene shrugged "Probably an Aequitarian with Sympathetic Libertarian viewpoints." She answered pulled a strand of hair from her eyes, it was always that strand too; she'd pull it into a ponytail or use a clip and it'd still come out.

"Ah Ha!" Torrin said with a bright smile, a booming laugh "So you want to be free, but understand you can't?"

"No, I want to be free and have a life but I also want there to be laws placed on someone like me to prevent disaster." She snapped back, feeling like she was being mocked.

Niall chuckled, leaning on the wall behind him "It is a good viewpoint, and Ideal. Mages being free, to live how they choose. Isn't it Torrin?" He asked the older mage.

Torrin scoffed "Some of us can, most however without the Circle to weed them out? Possession everywhere." He answered, before turning and walking off.

Niall jerked his head towards Irving office, his eyes telling her to scat before she got into trouble.

Selene was on her way to Irving's office, when she saw the armored blonde head of Cullen. Cullen was nice, for a templar and even better she knew he had a crush on her; she wouldn't deny it he was cute when he spoke to her.

"Oh! Selene! I-I, I'm glad your Harrowing went- went so smoothly." Cullen said quickly, a smile on his face with a light red on his cheeks.

"They-uh-They had me assigned as the one to strike the killing blow…if…if you failed…." He said and trailed off, then he looked alarmed and fear across his face "It's nothing personal! I swear it!" He was using his hands to talk, she took a step forward and placed her hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile "I-I'm just glad you are alright." He smiled with her, it looked forced but she took it "You know?"

Selene looked a little scandalous "Would you really have struck me down?" She asked with a pouty face, looking innocent.

"I would have felt awful about it…." Cullen said sadly, Selene had taken a step back "But…I serve the Maker, Selene…I must do as I am ordered." He said firmly.

Selene figuring out here in the hall, wasn't really a good place for a Templar and a Mage to chat asked rather simply "We should go elsewhere, talk some more." She said with a smile.

"Elsewhere?" Cullen asked, a light squeak in his voice "Why would we do that?"

"I want to know you more, I feel like we hardly know each other." She said, hands on her hips "And I've known you for years."

Cullen's face went deep red "Oh…Oh Maker…if y-you're say-saying what I think….that would….inappropriate…that would be inappropriate." He stuttered out, trying to look anywhere but her.

Selene tilted her head, a brow raised quite lightly "Cullen?"

"I should go!" He squeaked out once more, before he took off full sprint down the hall. She could hear his metal plates shifting against the other, then a crash and curses as the metal kept going.

Selene smiled again "Like I thought, cute." She mumbled to herself and walked to Irving's office, who looked rather amused. Which fade instantly as she noticed that Greagior and someone new was also in the office arguing, the rather broad man with a large beard and a thick travel coat didn't look special but she could see the armor he had on, the armor of a Warden.

"Many have already gone to Ostagar!" Greagoir shouted "Wynne, Uldred, and most of our senior mages!" He started to pace, obviously ignoring her or not seeing her "We've committed enough of our own to this war effort."

Irving glared at Greagoir, his arms crossed and his tone dry "Your own? You've felt kinship with us mages, Greagoir? Or are you so afraid to let us loose from Chantry supervision, where we can use our Maker-granted powers?"

"Enough." The Warden's tone was much like how'd you'd expect from some his size, deep and threatening "Enchanter, someone is here for you."

Selene not knowing what do to, just waved "Hello." She said brightly, a shaky smile on her face.

"Ah! Selene! Our new sister of the circle, please join us child." Irving said waving an arm at her, begging her to come closer.

"Of course, Master Irving." Selene said with a smile, taking a few steps and received a one armed hug from her mentor.

"This is…" The Warden trailed off, crossing his arms.

Irving nodded, giving the Warden a look "Yes, this is she." He answered calmly.

Greagoir growled at being ignored, and stormed out of the room "We will continue this later, Irving." He snapped, his plate metal sliding as he went.

Irving sighed, motioning to the Grey Warden "This is Boland, a-"

"Grey Warden, I can see the grey and blue." She finished for her mentor, many would consider it rude to be cut off like that, but Irving encouraged it; it made for a strong mind. She turned to the man "Pleased to meet you, Boland."

Boland bowed his head in respect, but his face seemingly emotionless as half was covered by fur.

"You've heard of the War, yes? Boland is here recruiting more mages, for the King." Irving explained, walking over to his chair and taking a seat.

"We're fighting the Dark Spawn right? Wardens are Neutral in most times of conflict, so that way they aren't thrown out of an area like Ferelden had." Selene asked, taking a seat on the edge of the desk looking at Boland.

The Warden nodded, a smile on his face "She's a smart one, I like her Irving." He approved of her knowledge.

"Was that all, Master Irving?" She asked, tucking the strand of hair back over her ear.

"Of course not, dear child." Irving mocked being hurt, a smile clear as day on his face "I wanted to congratulate you on last night's ordeal." He leaned back in his chair, reaching around for his pipe which she handed to him; it was on the desk behind his favorite book. "With the Harrowing behind you, your Phylactery was sent to Denerim." He lit his favorite brand and took a few puffs "You are, an official mage in the Circle of Magi."

Selene jumped from the desk and gave a small bow, a smile on her face "Thank you, First Enchanter." She took her spot back on the desk, grinning ear to ear "I doubt I'd have done so well without you."

Irving laughed "You are merely lucky, had you the ability of Healing. I doubt I'd have been as interested." He admitted, nodding his head and stroking his near white beard.

"I'm sorry Phylactery?" Boland asked, a brow raised.

"When we first come to the Circle, the First Enchanter will take a vial of blood." Selene answered for the aging man "It is so we can be found, if we were to go rouge or become an Apostate."

"That's Barbaric." Boland frowned, his arms crossed again and he leaned on the nearby wall.

"We have few choices." Irving admitted, blowing smoke as he spoke "Magic is looked down on with suspicion and fear. So we must prove we can handle our power with…responsibility." He used his hands lightly as he spoke.

Irving turned around from his chair "Speaking of Responsibility, you have earned these." He pulled a few items from a trunk "These are the official robes of a Mage, a Staff and a Ring of the Circle….wear them proudly. Little Moon." He said fondly placing the Staff in her hands.

She looked down and saw the frost on her hands, connecting to the staff and looked up excitedly.

"Did you really think I'd give you a Staff of Fire?"

Selene gave a squeal and threw her arms around her mentor, giving him a strong hug; Irving had always felt like a Father to her, she couldn't remember her own.

"Now you should spend the day to rest, Cosmetics only go so far." Irving smiled, taking a puff from his pipe "I assume Jowan woke you, did he not."

Selene only groaned at being reminded.

"I shall return to my quarters as well, First Enchanter." Boland said, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing to the man lightly.

"Selene be a dear, and show Boland to his room."

"Sure thing, right this way Warden Boland."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Boland was quiet on the way to his room, answering very short on the topics she brought up having never met a Grey Warden. "So Tranquil?"

"They're Ex-Mages who keep others safe because they don't have their powers." He answered casually, scratching his beard "Though the Sacrifice might be too much."

"Agreed." She commented, just as they were coming up to his room "How many Mages are at Ostagar?"

"Seven, I'm here to secure more." Boland answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Duncan, my mentor wants to put one or two in each Group. Can't do it with seven." He answered, running a hand through his hair and fixing his cloak "Darkspawn have magic, twisted and evil. Our, resources must exceed theirs."

"Do you think I could join the Army?" She asked quietly, gesturing to his room.

Boland shrugged "I don't know, do you?" He asked, towering over her.

"I doubt they'd let me go, Irving's too protective." She said with a frown, looking away and seeing Jowan waving at her. She turned back to Boland, who turned from her to him making him jump.

"I've had many….thoughts on the Chantry regarding mages and their treatment…but who knows maybe you will get to leave the Tower. Till them Miss. Amell, I believe you have a caller." Boland walked into his room, slowly closing the door.

Selene turned and glared at Jowan, who when in range she hit with her free fist.

"Ow, who was that?"

"Warden Boland." She said with a glare.

"Then I take it you are done with Irving."

"At the moment."

"Good, I need to talk with you. Remember this morning." Jowan said shakily.

"Seriously? Jo, relax." Selene started, but Jowan held up his hand.

"Please just come with me."

Selene looked around, sighing "Fine, lead on."

XX~XX~XX~XX

After letting her change into her new robes, these were purple and blue; her favorite colors. Jowan led her to the Chapel, and right up to a priest "We should be safe here." He said standing right next to the woman.

"Uh huh, in the chapel….the Templars….favorite haunt….with a priest…I feel safer already."

"Now who needs to relax?" Jo said, only to get a punch on the arm.

"We can see the door from here, if someone comes in just change subject." The priest said rather calmly.

"Okay…who's the priest?"

"This is Lily….remember when I said I met a girl? A few months back?"

Selene drooped her head, rubbing her tired exhausted eyes "Seriously?" She said giving Jo a look and then turning to Lily "My condolences."

"Very Funny." Jo said, hitting her shoulder.

"I'm a riot, what can I say…I'll be here….always…I'm not allowed to leave." She said with a grin "So what are we talking about? Not Love I hope, I'd freeze you both and walk away." Her hand twisted with snowflakes.

"Selene, they're going to make me Tranquil!"

The woman stopped, her jokes sidestepped and her face grew fearful "H-E…double Hockey sticks…" She rubbed her brow. "How'd you find this out?"

"I saw it on Greagoir's desk, Irving signed it and everything." Lily said looking just as afraid as they were.

"Why would they do this? You're a little weak willed but not like half of them that'd taken the Harrowing." Selene growled out, screwing her eyes shut a headache coming on.

"Thanks for that." Jo said with a frown. "They think I'm a Blood Mage, you know from the rumors?"

"I'd heard about them, but these people will gossip about anything." Selene argued "Remember last month when everyone was convinced Troy and Jordan were together? The Mage and Templar, male on male forbidden romance."

"That is a good point." Lily agreed with her on that at least.

"So is there any proof? Anything they might think, to convict you?"

"Of course not! But I can't wait for this to blow over! You can't fix Tranquil!" Jo barked.

"Relax, Jo. I'll help you."

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyes filled with hope "You promise?"

"Yes I promise, how can I help?"

"Well, first I need to destroy my Phylactery."

Selene's eyes grew wide "Shut the front door…." She mumbled, before sighing and looking at them both for the plan.

XX~XX~XX~XX

After many minutes of listening to Jowan's and Lily's plan which mostly relied on her, she was pretty much set to help them. Basically all she needed was a Rod of Fire, which she knew she could get her hands on pretty easily. At least that was what she thought, having to deal with Owain was more than enough to want to put an end to her life.

Owain had sent her on her way with a form for the Rod of Fire: Personal Use- Lighting Fire Places. To give to a Senior Enchanter, she couldn't go through most of the Enchanters but as she was thinking she heard Leorah mumbling about 'Giant Spiders'

Selene of course asked her, what she was mumbling about and the Elven Mage tried to deny anything was wrong with the Storage room. So when Selene was sent in there to 'Clean up' all she did was nod, placing the form on the desk and walking into the Storage Chambers.

It took her a few minutes to chase down, beat with her staff or freeze the giant annoying Arachnids. She was actually having fun too, that was until a Poisonous one burned holes into her favorite boots. The fact it was a store room was not lost on her, and she found a better replacement.

"Fade Walkers? Wow, thought these were just a legend." She mumbled as she checked the size and found them rather fitting. Unlike her old boots, these were ancient but well taken care of and went up to her mid shin.

With the spiders dealt with, her old boots changed and her scratches covered. The two woman agreed to never speak about it, Leorah went about her duties and Selene went back to Owain with a signed form. When she had the Rod of Fire in her hands, she felt like something was wrong….like what she was doing was wrong…she was helping a friend right? What if this worked out? Jowan would be gone, with Lily…she'd have to remain, her Blood in Denerim….Would they kill her? Turn her Tranquil….She felt fear creep up her spine.

' _Don't do it._ ' The voice whispered in the back of her head ' _Jowan is your friend, stand up for him. Don't be afraid._ '

She tried to shake the voice from her head, she'd always been brave and always did the right thing. What if Jowan was a Blood mage?

' _Do you hear yourself? He's your friend!_ '

Selene was walking towards the Chapel and kept walking, until she made her way down the familiar hall and stopped at the last door. She knocked twice, paused and then a third "Enter, Selene." She heard Irving say in a muffled voice.

She opened the door, walking up to his desk and gave him a fake smile "Master Irving."

"Selene, I trust you saw Boland to his Quarters?"

"Why'd you ask me to that? Master?" Selene asked, most of the time she understood his teachings but this one was lost on her.

"I wanted you to meet Boland, Duncan said he is a fine man." Irving said with a smile, resting his chin on his hands.

Selene nodded "I agree, he seemed very nice." She said trying to change topic.

"There is much we can learn from the Grey Wardens, much indeed…." He trailed off, zoning out a moment "Did you need something, Moon?" He asked, looking up.

"When is Jowan going through the Harrowing?" She asked carefully, knowing how to question her master best.

"When he is ready." Irving answered back in the same tone, this isn't good.

"He fears he will be made Tranquil." Selene said softly, hoping to play another card.

"I assume then that Lily, must have told him this?" He chuckled at the look she gave him "I know many things, like how you've been hearing voices and about the crush Cullen has on you." Irving reached down for his cup of tea.

' _Easy, he must have a good reason!'_ The voice whispered.

Selene sputtered for a moment, then looked mad her eyes turning white "You read my diary!" She growled, her fists blasting snowflakes as she ignored the warning of the voice.

"Read is a strong term, translated is better." Irving said rather calmly, sipping his tea "It was wonderful Elvish, I might have you teach a class soon."

"Master, don't!" She growled, trying to reel in her anger "Don't do this Jowan."

"My hands are tied Moon, Greagoir says he has proof and Eye witnesses who admit to seeing Jowan doing Blood Magic….I cannot do anything." He confessed, setting his cup down with a sigh "This Rite will happen…"

Selene growled "Why did you read my Diary!" She asked, her thoughts couldn't be with Jowan and Lily knowing that her Master, Father-Figure had read her personal thoughts.

"I wished to make sure you were better than you lead on, Selene your ability makes you hard. Like Ice." Irving confessed, leaning back in his chair "It is hard for me to…understand you, to see if you were ready, if you were scared….Moon all I wanted was to make sure you were safe, the Harrowing is dangerous."

Selene bit her lower lip, frowning and looking away "Jowan plans to escape…." She whispered her voice failing her, she was selling out her best friend.

Irving looked alarmed "I'm sorry?" He asked, blinking a few times to process "How?"

"Phylactery." She choked out, tears running down her face smearing what little make up she was wearing.

"Then Lily must be the schemer of this…." Irving said with a sigh "Do you know how they will break in?"

Selene reached into her pouch and set the Rod of Fire on the desk, without a word or looking at him.

"So they would have you do the dirty work? So when they ran off and we found out, we'd blame you for helping them….Moon…." Irving said softly, reaching over placing a hand on hers but she quickly pulled it away.

"I….Am….A-Am I coward?" She whispered, pulling her hair out and using her hands to hide her face. "I-I hate-Hate this!"She cried, sobbing into her hands.

"Moon, listen…Jowan is going to face the Rite but I won't let him do it alone." He started, standing a placing his hand on her shoulder; ignoring the freezing feeling in his palm "If the Circle must punish one of their own, then so will the Chantry." He started calmly, moving her hand from her face "I will not see my Apprentice suffer and Lily walk free."

"Y-You mean…."

"Let them get caught in the act….Jowan will become Tranquil and Lily will face her consequences." Irving said with a nod "Will you continue with them?"

Selene shook her head, but then nodded choking back a sob "Please, just do this one thing for me…" She begged "Don't make him Tranquil, please just kill him, Please." She begged, more than she'd ever begged in her life.

Irving wilted under her face, the begging and the tears "I will see…what I can do…" Irving said softly, placing his hand once more on her shoulder "Go, be safe."

Selene took a minute to collect herself, and then another to clean up before she left the Enchanters office, feeling like she'd signed not one but two death tickets. Was it because it wasn't her own, that made her feel like this? Or was it because she was lying to her friend.

Selene didn't know; True Tests Never End.

XX~XX~XX~XX

She found the two of them hiding in the back of the Chapel, Jowan complaining about waiting…it was always something. "Do you have it?" Lily asked her eyes wide with hope.

Selene wanted to break down, tell them what she'd down but she kept her mask of cold on. "Yeah….here." She held it out, looking far away as she did.

"Moon? You alright?" Jo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Let's go, times wasting." She walked off towards the Stairs.

Selene ignored the both of them, as they walked from the Second Level, down to the First and into the Basement. Lily started going on about how the door was special cause it represented the Templars or something to that effect. She looked up when she heard her name, she'd not been paying attention.

"Go on, any spell." Lily encouraged her.

Without much thought, Selene cast an Arcane Bolt and the Door opened wide. They ran, she walked to the second door, as Jowan tried to get the Rod of Fire to melt the lock. "Why isn't this working!" He shouted, then handed it to her "Moon, give it a try."

Selene took the Rod, and jammed it into the lock as hard as she could, just wanting this to be over. It didn't do anything though, she looked closely at the door and sighed "It's warded." She handed the Rod back to Jo and started to walk off.

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, trying to stop her.

"The Door is warded, no magic can work in this area." She explained, with a snarl it was a long day and she wasn't really feeling up to playing anymore. She just wanted to meditate, to remember her childhood and to sleep soundly, is that too much?

"She's right, my spells won't work." Jowan said, biting back a curse and rushing to the other door and jamming the Rod into it and melting the lock "HA! I got this door, maybe there is a way around?"

Lily was about to say something when the suit of Armor behind her, grabbed her waist and started to choke the life out of her. Selene just wanted to walk away right there, but she didn't want to watch it, didn't want it on her conscious.

So she rushed forward, sticking her Snow Staff, into the suit and freezing it shut. Then she pulled it out, and shattered it with a touch of her Staff. "Keep moving." She said once more, walking past them and down the winding halls.

After fighting the Suits of Armor, Mage Spirits and Deepstalkers she was defiantly ready to quit and sleep. They came upon a room, something that looked like a storage room but was most like stuff that Irving had said a while back was too dangerous.

As Jowan and Lily started to move a bookcase, they thought the Chamber would be on the side. She found something that Irving had once shown her, two things actually. Her badger necklace when she was a child, and a staff made from blackwood.

"Jo." She said softly, tossing the Staff to him as they moved the bookcase.

"Nice…it feels rather powerful…why didn't you take it?"

"That has a Fire Enchantment, I hate the heat." She said softly, tossing the necklace on.

"Why is this statue here?" Lily commented, pointing to a statue of a warrior.

"It's a magical statue, everything in here is. And they're Dangerous." Selene advised crossing her arms.

"So you gave me-"

"Greetings." The Statue said softly.

"Did that thing just speak!?" Jowan exclaimed, like he'd never seen anything talk before.

"I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and advisor to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house." The Statue spoke in a wailing voice, void of emotion.

"Archon Valerius?" Selene muttered, hearing the name before.

"Not sure, know that Archons are Imperial." Jo said with a shrug.

"Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress.' He Said to me 'And tell your lies to all who pass…" The Statue whispered. "But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies, his once-proud fortress now to dust, as I foretold." It sounded like the statue was smiling.

"We shouldn't be messing with it." Lily whispered "It's of Tevinter Origin, they dabbled in many forbidden arts."

"Must be old." Selene mumbled "Look at the dust, almost feel bad for it."

"Her." Jo corrected her.

"Weep not for me, children. Stone they made me, and stone I am. Eternal and unfeeling. I shall endure til the Maker returns to light their fires again." The Statue whispered in a comforting voice.

"We should leave this alone." Jo said in unison with Lily, they started to walk away.

The Statue almost seemed to look at her "Interesting, that one of them would bind with you child. Be careful, something's are meant to be locked away." It whispered once more to her.

They used another artifact to blast a hole in the wall, after beating the Sentinels inside of the Repository. She went over to the door, waiting for them to find his Blood and destroy it.

Within moments they came running up to her "Find it?" She asked calmly.

Jo nodded, pointing behind him to the rug that was on fire.

"Good." She said, turning and walking out the door.

"Moon, you sure you feel alright?"

"Just tired, I'm just tired Jo." She whispered, climbing the steps back to the first level and didn't bother to act surprised when they saw the Templers. Greagoir and Irving leading them, both with scowls on their faces.

"So what you said was true." Greagoir spat out, his face harder than a rock.

Selene yawned, trying to fight it "This looks bad." She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"G-Greagior…" Lily whimpered hiding behind Jowan, as Selene side-stepped both of them.

"An initiate and a Blood Mage." Greagoir walked past Jo and right up to Lily "I am severally disappointed." He looked her over, then sighed "She seems shocked, but in control of herself. Not blood magic then." He turned around and walked, slowly back to Irving "You were right, the initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished."

Greagoir turned to Selene, a scowl on his features "And what is this? Newly a Mage? Irving's little Moon, and already breaking the rules….tisk…tisk." He said smiling at her.

Jowan took a step forward "It's not her fault! This was all my idea!" He said his voice full of steel and his back straight.

Irving sighed, placing a hand on his Friends shoulder "Selene is here under my order, Greagoir. I take full responsibility for her actions." He said with a calm manner, giving Selene more than enough time to walk the distance and stand next to Irving.

Jowan looked slapped, his face a mix of confusion and hurt "Yo-You lead us into a Trap!" He shouted at her, taking a step forward.

Selene nodded, hiding behind Irving with tears rolling down her face saying nothing.

"That's all our friendship is worth then?" Jowan asked softly, and as she was about to answer him "Don't you speak." In a voice full of venom, all she could do was lower her head.

"Enough!" Greagoir shouted, pointing to Jowan "As Knight-Commander, I sentence this Blood Mage to Death." He then pointed to Lily "As this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

Lily lost all of her color, shaking in disbelief "Not the mages prison, no, no anywhere but there…." She whimpered, hiding behind Jowan as two Templers walked forward.

"I WONT LET YOU!" Jowan shouted, he un-sheathed a knife she didn't know he carried and slashed his palm wide open. He then became like a fountain of blood, and he sent it at anything in front of him. If it wasn't for her Freezing slash, she'd been covered in blood too.

"By the Maker, Blood Magic?" She could hear Lily question, the wall of Ice separating Irving and Her from the scene. "H-How could you!? You said you didn't! That you would never!"

"I admit, I-I dabbled I thought it'd make me a better mage." Jowans voice sounded confident but not too strong.

"Blood magic is evil! Jowan it corrupts people! It changes them!"

"I'm going to give it up!" Jowan's tone turned to begging "All Magic I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me!"

"I-I trusted you!" Lily screamed, her voice turned into sobbing "I was re-ready to sacrifice everything for you…..I-I do-don't know who you are….Blood Mage. Stay away-Stay away from me!"

Selene lowered her Ice wall, Jowan was gone and Lily was whimpering on the floor. "Greagoir are you alright?" Irving asked his old friend, the aging Templar nodded.

"I knew it, blood magic…." He started, then turned to her "Why didn't you stop him!"

"Templers can track on through their blood." She pointed to the pool on the floor "I'm not an executioner Knight-Commander. Find him yourself."

Selene took a step back, away from the fuming man who took his vengeance out on the girl while his recovering Templers tried to use the blood on the floor as a resource. Irving sighed, patting her arm "Did you take anything while you were down there?" He asked gently.

Selene nodded, pointing to the staff that Jowan had thrown on the floor for his Blood Magic.

"At least she's honest." Greagoir growled, seemingly finished with ranting. "But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle!" He seemed to smirk at her, or sneer she couldn't tell "What are we to do with you?"

"I had no idea he was a blood mage…." She started, but Irving put his hand out.

"She was working for me."

"The Repository is forbidden save you and me! Irving!" Geagoir growled out, turning to the man.

"I had my reasons." He said sagely.

"You aren't all knowing! You twat! You know how much influence that blood mage might have! How are we to deal with this!"

"Knight Commander." Boland said coming out from the shadows "If I may, I am not only looking for the Kings Mages but for the Grey Wardens." He jerked to Selene "She asked if she could join the army, said Irving was too protective."

"And as I said Boland, I think she'd make an excellent recruit." Irving said with a smile.

"You promised him a Grey Warden!" Geagior was nearing to start foaming from the mouth.

"She could remain in the Circle, teach young ones if you would have her Greagoir I haven't met one so talented in Elvish in years." Irving said turning to his friend. "Or of that in the Destruction School."

"I will not allow her to just run off with the Wardens! I will also not allow her to not face consequences for her actions!" Greagior shouted once more.

Selene looked frightened, and almost on the verge of passing out "N-No…I-I'm a Tower mage, my home is here…." She said softly, she'd thought for years to break out and free herself but those were just ideal fantasies she'd never do it.

"Moon." Irving got her attention "This tower isn't the place for you….You're gift shouldn't be squandered."

"I-I…."

Boland stepped forward "Do not make conscript her old man." He pointed at Greagior "I take all of her troubles, blah blah, we need a good mage and from the fact she summoned a wall of Ice from nothing. She'd be perfect."

"She will not join the Order!"

"Why? Cause she's a trouble maker?" Boland said, rolling the fabric on his arm up and showing a series of numbers "You all thought me an honorable man? Before I was a Warden, I was accused of murder and treason." The man looked down on the frightened girl "Are you ready?"

Selene looked from Boland to Irving, who was giving her a sad smile ' _Where there is a Door, one must open it….which door would you choose young one?_ ' The voice whispered through her mind's eye.

Selene nodded, as Boland turned to walk off expecting her in tow she ran forward giving Irving a large hug. The Older man simply laughed softly in her ear, placing his arms around her in a hug much the same "The Circle never forgets, remember that child." He said softly, pulling out a worn leather book.

Her Journal, she missed a whole entry with everything that happened. I guess now she'll have a lot more to talk about. After all, being a Grey Warden did sound exciting.

XX~XX~XX~XX

 **We have entered the stage with the first of the Warden Recruits, Selene Amell anyone who has played the games or does some delving into the lore knows that this Warden is a relative of Hawke. She is also plagued by voices, are these voices malevolent or benevolent, that is still up in the air at this point. The next chapter will show an Elf of the Dalish and his quest to save a friend from a mirror. Through the Looking Glass.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Through the Looking Glass

' **Nature Does Not Hurry, Yet Everything Is Accomplished'- Lao Tzu**

The sun was high, the clouds almost non-existent in the sky on this day but that wasn't what had caught the young Elf's attention. No it was the sounds of branches breaking, heavy breathing and of the light curses that were strung by men. Of course Tamlen would disappear when this happened, it was only right the most bow-string happy of the two would run into the Shem.

He wasn't one to complain normally, if Tamlen got into trouble however then he'd think about helping his friend out. If Tamlen did something that got the whole clan in danger, then he'd have to help no question; this was such a case.

One of the men jumped over a long, landing almost into Tamlen's arrow but fell onto his rear instead. The other two caught up to their friend, helping him up as they gazed fearfully at the Elf "It is a Dalish!" One of them whispered from fear.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen warned, drawing his bow taunt and looking down his sights.

One of the men stood up, taking a step forward though unarmed he spoke as if he were king "Let us pass, ELF. You have no right to stop us!" He shouted at Tamlen, only making his friend twitch on his bow line.

"No?" Tamlen taunted, only to turn at him at the sound of a branch breaking. Autumn was best to be described as unassuming, where Tamlen got the good looks and fierce exterior Autumn was the talent and voice of reason. His dark brown hair, almost always in a wild frenzy with itself and his brown eyes looked sharply at his friend then the Shem, his tattoos of Andruil mostly covered by his hair but visible. "We will see about that, won't we?" Tamlen continued to taunt.

Autumn did even bother holding his bow out to the un-armed humans, if they rushed him he'd us his bow as a staff and send them to the ground. Non-lethal, quick and very painful. Like he had said, Autumn was the talent of the two where Tamlen could hit his target, Autumn could hit it twice.

"You're just in time." Tamlen spoke, taking a sidestep towards him "I found these….humans, lurking in the bushes…Bandits no doubt." He had loosened his bow string, only to draw it again as one of them moved.

"We aren't bandits!" One of the humans shouted, holding his hands up. Autumn looked him over carefully, his clothes seemed to be in clean order and there wasn't a weapon in sight. Three of them, bandits ran in tight packs in the woods knowing that the Dalish could very well be there.

Tamlen took a step forward, obviously just wanting to play with the Humans more than hurt them "You Shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you drove us from our homeland." He sneered, his arrow glinting in the sun; poison? We never use poison to hunt, it contaminates the meat.

"W-we've never done a thing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this place was yours!"

Tamlen chuckled, taking another step forward only to have Autumn place his bow onto his chest and push him back lightly "Enough, Talmen." His tone was soft, but obviously threatening.

Tameln looked over at him, then frowned "What should we do with them, lethallin?" He asked, jerking his head in another direction "Camp isn't too far off, what if they come back."

"Then we'll deal with them then, let them go." He said calmly, his hand on his friends shoulder "You judge them far too harshly."

Tamlen growled, lowering his bow lightly "You're too soft Autumn, how much more must we suffer for you to hate them?" He said with a tone of venom, like that of snake.

Autumn sighed, running a hand through his untamed locks "I hate humans, I do but these humans look lost, scared. Not bandits, I think and not here to cause us trouble." He then grabbed the arrow from Tamlen's bow and snapped it with his fingers "I find you using poison again though, there will be much trouble."

Tamlen frowned, his lips drawn tight in anger but nodded knowing full well that Autumn could well harm him, then leave him in the woods to limp back; he'd done it before.

"Look, we didn't mean to cause trouble…" One of them started "We just found a cave…"

"Yes! A cave to the West." Another said quickly "With ruins like we've never seen! We thought….that you know there might be…" He trailed off, realizing it might not be wise to say.

"What a wonder it is to see such stalwart bravado in one such as yourself." He glared at the Human "It is heartwarming, truly, to see that there are yet humans willing to risk a slow and torturous death in pursuit of our most sacred treasures." Autumn said with a small growl, these humans had still not done anything wrong but if their greed consumed them the Dread-Wolf would have them soon anyhow.

"Agreed, brother." Tamlen smirked at the Shem "So you're like Thieves than Bandits."

"Hold, Tamlen." Autumn said in a worrying tone, he didn't want his friend to kill these humans; not yet at least "If you've been to these ruins, you'd have prove of treasure."

One of them nodded, tossing a stone up into the air at Autumn "There, that is your proof. Found it inside the entrance." He said quickly, he was likely hoping to get on their good graces.

Autumn flipped the stone over on his hand, his eyes scanning it for something and he found it "Tamlen….this is Elvish." He whispered, looking over with excited eyes.

"Written Elvish!?" Tamlen said, looking back at the Shem with wide eyes.

"There more of it at the ruins, we couldn't get that far in…"

"Why?" Autumn asked, his brow raised as he slipped the stone into his side pocket. He knew full well that his ancestors would place traps, puzzles and even blood locks to protect their burial or sacred grounds.

"There was a Demon! It was huge! Had black eyes it did!" One of them wailed, they all cringed at the thought of it "I thank the Maker we could out run it."

Tamlen didn't seem convinced "Really a Demon?" He said with a dull voice, looking at Autumn "Do we trust them brother?" He asked, his fingers drifting to his hip quiver.

"I think we shall." He said placing his hand on Tamlen's shoulder and bowing his head to the Humans "Thank you, please leave us peace." His voice was pleasant and so was his smile, but his eyes had warning to them "Should you come back." His tone changed "We'll kill you."

The Humans, seemed to pale even more than before and took off running "Thank you! Thank you!" They shouted, running as fast as their legs could take them.

"So, Tamlen, shall we take a look at this cave?" Autumn asked, slipping his bow over his shoulder and smiling at his friend.

"I think we shall, imagine if we found some lost piece of our culture!" Tamlen said excitedly "We'd be heroes."

Autumn nodded, a frown on his lips now as Tamlen rushed off towards the west where they had said this cave might just be. What worried him was this talk of Demons, while the Dalish weren't afraid of such beasts they were still to be wary; Tamlen was a new hunter and Autumn himself didn't have much more experience.

Why did he have a sinking feeling in his gut, like when one would drop a piece of meat near a hound? That this wasn't going to end well.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Tamlen and Autumn spent the next half-hour hiking along the back trails trying to find this cave, when he saw a sink into the ground covered in tall pillars of white stone. They edged closer as he whistled, pointing to the cave. "This must be it…." Tamlen whispered "I don't recall seeing this, do you?"

Autumn shook his head, his hair going everywhere "No, that worries me." He whispered back, drawing his bow string and edging closer "We should be wary."

Tamlen scoffed, walking ahead of him "Always so careful, we'll go back once we find something worth making a fuss over alright?" His tone was sharp, meaning he wasn't going to No as an answer.

"Fine." He walked in behind Tamlen, he liked it this way anyhow Tamlen was the carrot and he was the stick; more than one way to drive a Halla after all.

At the mouth of the entrance much had been destroyed, but the architecture threw him off; he was expecting to see the work of Elves. "This isn't Elvish…" He whispered, noticing the web sack of a giant spider he whistled then motioned to it.

Tamlen nodded at his assessment, he pulled out his sword and shield while Autumn made use of his bow. The first Giant spider to hiss and poke its head out, earned an arrow through one of its many eyes as Tamlen took out the next one, while he reset and aimed again.

"This is impressive." He regarded, looking around the ancient room "We should be very careful, air doesn't feel right."

"Agreed, we must get moving."

Tamlen and Autumn worked their way into the next chamber, the hissing and clicking of Spiders made Tamlen almost take the wrong step; but Autumn was faster. The Elf grabbed his friend by the nap of his armor collar and pulled him back, we enough force to throw them off balance.

"What the!" Tamlen shouted, the clicking of spiders getting louder but then as the first one charged at them it stepped on the pressure plate that Autumn's quick eyes had seen. They both watched as the spiders lit up, the fire trap burning them into crisps. "Oh…thank you, Autumn."

"My pleasure."

They kept walking, rounding corners and avoiding falling apart rooms, that was until Tamlen had to stop "Autumn, look at this!" He sounded excited, almost confused too. "This statue, remember it?"

Autumn looked the statue up and down, it was the form of an Elven woman with great bronze wings on her back. "Familiar, I have seen this before." He commented "Much like the Statues in the forest, of our ancestors."

"Exactly, before Arlanthan!" He said looking to the ceiling "Human architecture with a statue to our people? Could this place be that ancient?"

"Possible, but we're so far from Arlathan." He mused, rubbing his chin and then sighing.

"We must have lived in other places, Brother." Tamlen said with a hearty laugh, clapping him on the back as they walked into another trap with corpses.

Autumn couldn't do much against the corpses, except slamming his bow and driving an arrow into their eyes at this close range. Give him a hundred feet, he'd make a kill, fifty a clean kill, ten? a special shot, five and he'd shoot blindfolded but closer than that? He was good, not a miracle worker.

"Those were walking corpses?" Autumn mumbled, pulling an arrow from one of their skulls and trying not to breath more of the gas in "Great, this place is haunted." The place was a hazard, it was so ancient that the ceiling was falling in; mix the Spiders, Dead and Gas and the place was downright cozy.

Tamlen must of heard him, because his fellow hunter let out a laugh "What were you even doing today? Weren't you with Master Teller?" He asked, in the most accusatory tones. Now he was just acting like a Hen, pestering its young.

Autumn shrugged "Like I was to let you roam the woods alone? After last time?" He gave off a short chuckle, waving the remaining gas away and grabbing the door handle to the next room.

"It's not my fault the ground opened up on me!"

"Yes opened, like maw of the bear!" He laughed again, moving the door open and the musk of something hit him instantly. His quick eyes scanning for the source of the smell, the center of the room held a large glowing mirror; it look in perfect condition with little dust as well. The room was in ruins, where was that damned smell coming from and then something moved out of the corner of his eye. "Tamlen!"

The Hunter pulled his blades out, charging at the beast as Autumn drew his arrow and aimed his shot; he paused however from fear. The creature was as big as a bear, but it looked twisted and covered in the mange of Coyote, not only that but spikes like Porcupine and the tusks of the boar; what kind of sick creature was this? He heard Tamlen howl in pain, the beasts ragged claws swiping along his friends left arm; his sword clanging on the ground in reaction.

Autumn took a breath, aiming his shot and praying his aim be true, released and then drew again. The first arrow found the shoulder blade of the beast, causing its attack to halt for a moment but then the second hit its side, then again and again. The beast went down, five arrows sticking out from its side each surrounding where the heart should be.

Tamlen was still groaning in pain, Autumn knew no healing but was still able to stem the bleeding with a rag and some string. "You act like newborn, I'll tell Merrill how you behave." He teased, tightening it once then looking at the beast he'd slain.

It was a bear to be sure, but the thing was so twisted and sick it was hard to tell. It wasn't even bleeding correctly, the blood was purple near black; that wasn't a good sign. Autumn leaned down investigating the claws, they were filthy and smelled worse than any poison he'd learned to make in recent years. "We need to leave, get those wounds cleaned." His voice was strong a tone of finality, before he stood up however, he collected some of the blood in a clear glass tube he used to collect such things; plants normally that he knew little of.

Autumn looked around for his friend, only to find him standing in front of the mirror "Tamlen I'm serious." He said pulling his bow onto his back.

"Come on, look at it." Tamlen said with a smile, his eyes wide but clearly in pain from his wounds "It's beautiful!...I wonder what the writing means…." He said with a burst of energy and then a tone of wonder.

"Do not touch glass…." Autumn mumbled, crossing his arms.

Tamlen smirked "Like we'd leave a fingerprint." He moved his good arm, gesturing to it. "Look, no dust, not a smudge or a single crack…" He was still looking at it in wonder, when something flash even Autumn caught it from the corner of his vision "You see that? Something moved, in the mirror!"

"Tamlen, we shouldn't be messing with this." He said again, grabbing onto his friends shoulder "We need to leave, get the Keeper and more Hunters."

Tamlen shrugged him off, walking closer towards the mirror "I just need a closer look, I want to see it." He mumbled, placing his hand on the glass "Oh, this-this is incredible! I can, I can see a city! Underground? But something-something is covered in darkness…." Tamlen looked possessed, then his eyes went wide more figures danced in the glass "They saw me! Lethallin, Help!"

Autumn went to grab his friend, his brother and fellow hunter but this twisted hand got to him first. It pulled him into the mirror, unless his eyes were betraying him and then more figures covered in darkness jumped out and towards him. Arrows were flying, as was what seemed like blood he screamed in pain; his left arm felt like it was on fire.

Autumn ran, he'd never ran as fast in his life something pierced into his back, then again into his side "AGH!" He let out a howl of agony. His limbs becoming heavy, the pain was clouding his vision but he could recall something and with all his strength he jumped. When his leather boots connected to the ground again, he heard a click and the sounds of screaming behind him; another fire trap.

He ran until he was surrounded by light, when he could no longer run up the steep climb, he crawled and then he struggled to do even that. His voice was becoming hoarse, with each breath he let out a cry of pain, a scream so someone-anyone could hear him.

The Elf closed his eyes for a moment, a moment and no longer but he could see someone looking him over. It was another Elf, his words in the accent tongue that few could remember even in scraps; he couldn't recognize this Elf, but he wasn't a Shem.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Bright, it was too bright and his body felt heavy, this worried him being the only time he was like this was in serious illness. The young man cracked an eye open, he was covered in bandages and his back was killing him but he recognized the tent; it was his own. He carefully pulled on his leather armor, being ginger around the middle to avoid the wounds.

He took a step outside, only to reel back from the light; why was it too bright? He didn't want to think about it, his eyes weren't adjusting and his veins were on fire. Autumn pulled the hood of his armor up, normally to protect one from rain; now it protected from sun, strange.

A young blond hunter ran up to him, Fenarel "You're awake! You have the gods strength lethallin." He clapped his Autumn on the side of the shoulder "You're back at camp, everyone was worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

"Like that time Tamlen cooked." He mumbled, wincing from the pain "Worse, actually."

Fenarel frowned, motioning towards a tree from him to rest on "That bad huh? That Grey Warden didn't say there was much hope you'd make it, showed him wrong." The Hunter smirked at that, it was a sad smirk.

Autumn looked confused, he remembers the mirror and Tamlen being grabbed but then all he could see was darkness and pain. "A Grey Warden?" He asked with a tone of confusion, the Wardens let them be unless there was a Blight on the land.

"The Warden just showed up, carrying you like a sack of flour over his shoulder." The other Hunter shook his head, poking him in the stomach "You should stop skipping meals to hunt, it's bad for you."

Autumn slapped the hand away, his eyes looked dangerous.

"Fine, Fine." Fenarel jested "Kill my fun, anyway you were with fever, covered in blood and muttering Tamlen over and over again." He sniggered "Keeper's been using the old magic to keep you going, how do you really feel?"

"Like I'm about to die, go get her…I don't think I can walk well yet." He growled in pain again, holding onto his side.

"Just hold on for a moment, I'll be right back."

The young Hunter ran off, Autumn moved his hand to investigate the wound on his side; it was round, arrow? So then what came from the mirror wasn't some random beast, Tamlen said something about City Underground….did the Dwarves shoot at them by mistake? Autumn shook his head, no that didn't make sense; the Elves hated the Dwarves why would they keep an Elvish item?

"I see you are awake." The voice startled him, the woman was smaller than he was but far more extravagant and dressed in robes rather than armor. It was his Keeper, Marethari and this was the wisest woman in the entire camp "It was fortunate that Jaden found you, when he did…." The woman paced for a second, before looking him in the face her hands quickly checking him over "I don't know what Darkness that was, but it nearly killed you….I had difficulties keeping you alive."

Autumn frowned, his side causing him pain again but he held it back "What…Happened?" He breathed out, the pain subsided.

"Still not healed yet, always rushing the bow-string." She tisked at him, searching through her pouches for some herbs no doubt. "Jaden said he found you alone and dying at the mouth of a strange cave, he also mentioned Darkspawn."

That was it then, that was what attacked them. That was what twisted that bear, raised the dead and caused the spiders to become so hostile. He felt sick, like he was going to vomit up what he had left in his stomach; most likely just bread and water.

"That must have been it then, the Darkspawn came from that mirror." He spoke in a tone of finality, like he'd solved a great puzzle and the weight lifted from him.

"Mirror? Jaden never mentioned a mirror…."

"Tamlen touched it….he started to see things and then….they came out from it." Autumn said softly, placing the herbs into his mouth and swallowing from a wine-skin bag. The pain over his body eased, he felt light again but still weak.

"A mirror caused all this then? I have not heard of such a thing in our lore…." She sighed, running a hand through her nearly white hair "I was hoping for many answers, but all I have now is questions." Marethari looked up at him "Tamlen is still missing…and if he is as sick as you…then I fear his condition must be grave."

"Where is Jaden, did he leave for the cave already?" Autumn asked, not waiting for the Keeper to finish.

The woman frowned, glaring at him for inturpting "He did, I fear he will only look for the Darkspawn and not Tamlen, so we must go for him. He is more important than any lore we might find, do you feel up to it Da'len? Can you show others the way?"

Autumn nodded "I can." Though he felt weak, the journey shouldn't be too bad.

"Good, then you should take Merrill with you while we pack up camp." Marethari spoke calmly, her hands behind her back.

"We're leaving? Already? What about the ruins?" Autumn's voice was quick, like a humming bird and his voice was truer than a river.

"That is why Merrill is going with you, she has a good sense for these things. We are leaving to avoid the Shemlen and the Darkspawn. Did you encounter any of them in the woods?" She asked her brows raised at the question.

"I did, sent them off Tamlen wanted to kill them."

"While you did not hurt them, the nearby village is moving against us. We have overstayed our welcome and as such must move on."

Autumn nodded "I'll need some things, I believe I dropped my bow." He muttered, the lack of weight on his shoulder was disheartening.

"Speak with Ilen, he'll have something to give I'm sure." The Keeper bowed to him, then turned to walk back to her post.

Autumn ran a hand through his hair, it felt sticky with mud or blood; he honestly didn't know which was worse. He could remember a time when a hunter showed him to string a bow, to hunt the birds; one fell on him and from then on, blood never bothered him.

He wandered for a moment, trying to get more strength into his body. He flinched, then listened to the ranting of the old story man, Hahren. He knew the old man was just looking out for him, and now he'd lost his best friend and partner. The whole tribe looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Autumn! Hold a moment!" Fenarel ran up to him, the Elf was starting to grate him much like his clan was. "Are you going to look for Tamlen?"

Autumn nodded his head wordlessly, he was on his way for a new bow and he didn't have the time to spare; so he continued to walk. Fenarel kept pace with him however.

"I want to go with you! Keeper probably won't approve, but I can find help!"

Autumn shook his head, he cast a dark look at his fellow hunter "No, this far too dangerous." He said wincing in pain once more "I am sick, dying. Merrill is strong with magic, she can protect herself against what we face. I will not let another in my place, Fenarel." His voice was strong, full of iron.

Fenarel looked angry, his mouth twisted and he was about to speak but then he paused, something came over his eyes. Autumn had an idea that he might look worse than he felt, that maybe the other Hunter saw his words to be true "I…I understand…I pray for you and Tamlens safe return." The Hunter gave him a short bow, then wandered off.

Autumn felt bad for being so harsh to the young man, but that was the only way he'd listen; some nails must be struck harder than others. Ilen was currently speaking with another hunter, the young elf must have recently proven himself claiming that the new bow was much better than his old one.

That thought made Autumn frown, his own bow was carved from that of a spring Yew branch. It was perfect, he spent weeks carving it and had actually crafted three from similar branches but this one he chose to finish fully. He named the bow 'Volk' an old name he'd heard for that of the wolf, being he carved a pack of wolves on the surface of the arms.

"Ah Autumn, I am happy you have recovered. How do you fair? You seem to be ill still." Ilen, the old man was many things but one to beat around the bush he was not.

"Thank you." Autumn smirked, shaking his head "I require a bow, I'm going after Tamlen."

Ilen raised a brow, looking him up and down "What happened to the bow you spent so long making? Volk was it?" The man asked, his tone questioning.

"I must have dropped it, when I ran from the cave." He confessed, rubbing his brow.

Ilen nodded, turning to his stores then pulling out a familiar shape "I have been holding onto this, hoping you'd finish it but I think it shall hold up. Once more, no?" He held the bow out, it was one of the three he'd made, the burn marks of fire licked onto the wood "You tried to burn them, this one I saved."

Autumn wanted to laugh, the bow would work of course but he'd been hoping for something a little more useful. He took the bow, it felt warm in his hands and that was never a good sign when it came to weapons but he didn't want to complain. "Thank you, master."

"Take care of the bow, young one. It remembers what you did to it, it wants to prove to you." Ilen smiled, like he was perfectly sane in the head, he wasn't. Bow's weren't alive, they didn't feel, they were tools and when they were broken or of no use, they were thrown away or turned into something else; in this case firewood.

Autumn wandered once more, looking around for Merrill so they could be off to the cave. His strength returning to him with each passing minute, though the sun still burned his eyes and it caused him to cringe each time he moved from tree to tree.

One of the few Mother figures he had in the camp, started to call his name and he couldn't refuse her; after all, he was aging but not old. "Autumn! Dear boy, I am so relieved to hear you'd live!" Ashalle cried, pulling him into a strong hug.

Autumn playfully pulled away after hugging back, removing her hands with a smile "I'm fine, just a little swore."

"What would your parents think! You running off like that, you could have died!"

Autumn flinched, he didn't know much about his parents in fact he knew nothing at all. No one in the clan would speak about them, it seemed like they were forbid from saying a word about it in fact. Well if he was about to die, then he wanted to know something "Can you tell me about them? No one will speak of them!" He said looking at her with a confused face, his word dripping in hurt.

Ashalle frowned, biting her lip and motioning to a log for him to sit on "Say nothing to the Keeper, she told us not to say anything. Your mother was a Hunter, actually that'd be understating it love, Kaila was one of the best Hunters we've ever seen." She rubbed his hood, ruffling his hair underneath "Likely where you got your skills."

Autumn moved his head away, glaring at the old woman but smiling at her in the same breath "My father?" He asked, his eyes curious and large.

"Well, you've your mothers skills but you have Vale's heart and personality." She said with a small smile, her eyes grew distant "He was the Keeper before Marethari, and he was such a good one at that….but your parents were from different clans."

Autumn sighed in realization "So they're relationship was frowned upon…." He whispered, his eyes downcast. "What happened to them?"

Ashalle looked crossed for a moment "Child…I'm not sure….they are both gone…why open old wounds?" She asked, her breath shaky.

"Because, I might die…I want to know."

Ashalle closed her eyes, tightening her face "Your father was killed, by Shem during one of their meetings….." She whispered, her face still tight and eyes closed.

"What about my Mother?" He asked, she didn't mention her.

Ashalle looked over, her eyes leaking with tears "Kaila….she was strong enough….to birth you…." She whispered, her head held low "But one day…she simply walked into the moonlight….she never returned…" Her voice broke.

Autumn looked like he'd been slapped, he'd always believed they had simply died together "She…She abandoned me…..?" His own voice cracked, he never felt like this….he never felt….unwanted before; he hated it.

"She couldn't live without him, Vale was her life." Ashalle cupped his cheek "You look so much like him, even then and that must have pained her so." The older woman reached for something under her robes, it was a wooden necklace carved into the shapes of many animals playing/chasing the other. "This was hers, she gave it to me, for when you were older." She held it out.

Autumn gingerly took it within his grasp, he wood was made of several trees he knew; maple, birch, ash…yew… "Thank you….for telling me." He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes and placing the amulet on "I must find Merrill."

Ashalle grabbed his hand before he could walk off "Please, be safe."

"Aren't I always?" The smile he wore was fake, he knew the chances of him dying today were extremely high and that this sickness would get to him soon anyhow.

The woman smiled back, turning to the other children in her care; like him those without parents.

Merrill he found on the next ridge, not far from the campfire he'd just left. Merrill was well, an odd elf to put it simply. Most Elf's he knew spoke in a similar accent, but not Merrill now that could be because she wasn't born within this clan. She was eccentric, which he thought was interesting to watch on most days.

"So Keeper, has asked me to follow you." Merrill said, her smile wide and her eyes about the same size "You know, so I can see the things you might miss….not that'd you miss anything…you are a hunter after all…we…we should go….you know Tamlen…could be dying…" She started to rant, she always did that.

Autumn nodded, tightening 'Firestar' onto his shoulder the bow would have to do; he still hoped that 'Volk' was in good condition.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"What were those things! Were they Darkspawn, please don't let them be Darkspawn, that'd be really bad." Merrill started to mumble, as Autumn lead her closer to the cave the more Genlocks he came across. The smell coming from them rivaled that of the Bear he fought, they smelled of evil but something was almost non-threatening to him about them.

Darkspawn were revolting yes, but it was just as easy to pull his bow back and let the arrow fly right into them. They caused him no fear, they caused him no anger, they caused him no emotion just another target to remove.

He moved forward, only to have Merrill grab onto his wrist "Autumn! You need to stop, you're bleeding!" She said pulling out a bandage.

Was he? He looked down, blood was running down his side but he felt no wound. "What…?" He was confused, but then it clicked he'd reopened his wounds. "Damn…"

"How do you feel? Not hot right? I mean temperature wise, not like….are you alright?"

"I feel fine, didn't even notice." He brushed her worrying off, walking over the bend towards the dead creatures calmly.

Merrill kept in tow with him, if she didn't have magic she'd be a good hunter; he could hardly hear her steps. "You're just pale is all." She said, biting her lip.

Autumn shook his head "Like I said, I'm fine, worry about the Darkspawn not me." He said looking down at her, he was at least a few inches taller than her "I don't want you to catch what I have."

Merrill bit her lip again, but said nothing.

Soon they came across the Halla that the wolves had taken down the other day, its body started to gather the insects of the forest and began to bloat with its internal gasses. Everything was the same, but a small fire pit, which was likely Jaden's.

In the back of his head, he felt something and then turned to it and saw three more Genlocks shifting towards them. An Arrow flying already across the sky, towards Merrill and he moved right into the way "Move!" He barked, firing an arrow quickly deflecting the other.

The two archers then got into it, Autumn blocking all the Genlocks shots with his own until he had the upper hand; his arrow found its home within the creatures skull. Merrill handling the other two before they could get within range.

"Oh…Oh I do not like this…." She whispered, side stepping the pool of dark blood "You feel that?" Her voice sounded fearful.

"Everything has grown silent, like when the forest is expecting a heavy rain….this is troubling." He agreed with her, leading her down into the cave. He took point, so she may examine the walls; he was expendable anyhow, he could feel his insides wail in agony.

"So this is the ruins?" She squeaked, looking around then frowning at the corpses of the Darkspawn. "They are human….but…strange covered in Elvish….now I'm confused." She said shaking her head, biting her lip.

"How about we find Jaden, clear out the Darkspawn then you can investigate the whole place." He said looking up at her from his place examining the creature; clean cuts, and some even had arrows in them. "I'll be you personal guard."

"Sounds tempting, I'd prefer to get rid of the scary darkthingys." She nodded, walking towards the nearest door. Only to have Autumn grab her by her belt and pull backward, fire springing up from the floor and arrows flying at her face.

Autumn used Firestar to block an arrow as he sidestepped another, the wood shook against the blow but it wasn't compromised yet. "Let me lead, I know where the traps are." He warned her once, his tone flat and his eyes glaring.

Merrill did nothing but nod her head, clutching her staff in her hands till her knuckles turned white from the fear of it all.

The pair cleaned out most of the Darkspawn, until they made it back to the Mirror only to be slowed down by one of the Darkspawn that could control magic. It made his wounds reopen, his blood boil and his pain increase simply from being around the creature.

"I thought I heard combat." A voice said, an arrow pointing at his chest that was rising quickly.

Autumn felt his breathing growing out of control, his arms started to feel weighted again. He felt the sweat on his brow, and back start to growl; he was coming down with a fever again.

"I'm impressed that you've….recovered so quickly." Jaden said, lowering his hood the features almost resembled one of the Hunters from the clan; a large hunter who passed a few years ago, Dal was a good man.

"If you heard combat….." Merrill squeaked, then stepped behind Autumn "Why didn't you help us?"

Jaden gestured around the room, at least a dozen bodies were spread out "I was…preoccupied with my own guests. I apologize." He bowed his head "I am Jaden, how may I help the two of you?"

"We're looking for our brother Taml-" Autumn started, but was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Sorry, I'm Merrill and this is Autumn." She said, rubbing her friends back in a comforting way her other hand trying to find some Elfroot, he was burning up "We're looking for our friend Tamlen."

"I see, so you and Tamlen came into this cave? One of you touch this mirror yes?" Jaden asked, turning to look at it "Many would think Tevinter in origin, but this is Elvish, accent Elvish but Elvish to be true." The Warden then turned back around "You and your friend released the darkspawn that had been building up behind this mirror." He walked over, placing his hand onto Autumn's forehead "As I thought, you're getting worse."

Autumn slapped the hand away, glaring but coughing once more "I'm fine." He growled out, his veins burned him like wild fire.

"No you aren't, you've been tainted and you nearly died. Why you are here is beyond me. This Tamlen has been tainted same as you, for three days unaided he is gone." Jaden expressed, pointing to the mirror "That is the only thing left, it must be destroyed."

Merrill looked shocked at the idea.

"I know, I'm Dalish and this pains me but the Darkspawn are more important than our history." He said, pulling a Dagger out and throwing it at the surface, which cracked into several pieces and fell apart "We need to leave now, you're bleeding from the eyes."

Autumn frowned, glaring at the man but he started to cough again "I'm fine."

"Autumn! You are!"

The young elf shook his head, he could feel something running down his face but that couldn't be blood could it? Everything was getting darker, his body started to feel like lead again "I-I….don't feel fine anymore." He wheezed out coughing again.

"We need to get him out of here, now!" Jaden said grabbing him by the lower thigh and arm tossing him onto his back. The world felt hazy once more, before all he knew was the darkness again.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Autumn jumped up with a start, like his head had been buried inside of ice water for many minutes. His eyes quickly scanned to see if he was in danger, his fingers tightened instinctively on his bow just encase. He felt crazed, like he was that of a new wolf cornered by Shem but he did not attack he knew much more than that.

His body tensed at the touch of something behind him, the hands were soft and warm, something was being spread over his back. "Please, Da'len relax." Merrill's voice, tried to sooth him but if anything made him tense more. "Autumn, I said relax, I can't spread this stuff with you tense like this."

"What happened?" He asked, setting Fire-Star to the side and willing his body to relax and so his shoulders did so but his spine was still straightened. "I….remember him breaking the mirror."

"You passed out, Autumn you have the Taint. The same thing that make Darkspawn." Merrill whispered "That's bad."

"No shit." Autumn cursed, getting a flick to ear.

"Gather your gear, Keeper wanted to speak with you and Jaden when you awoke. It's only been a few hours." Merrill said, placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm glad you're alright, if only for a while longer."

"Thanks made me feel so much better." Autumn grumbled, pulling on his tunic and then his leather armor. When all his gear was packed, they were leaving soon right to be gone from this area would be best and maybe a new climate would help him; he did feel a little better.

He found the Keeper and Jaden sharing tea by her Aravale, their conversation light "Keeper." He said bowing his head to the elder.

"I'm impressed again." Jaden spoke with a small smile "You must have the stamina of a god, you've been burned, shot at, tainted and bled yet here you stand." He shook his head "Amazing."

"Da'len, please take a seat." The Keeper said, gesturing to the stump nearby "I want you to pack your things, you'll be leaving the clan for a time." She spoke in the softest of voices.

At the sight of his confused features, Jaden jumped in "I am in need of a recruit, and you in need of a cure to the taint, it is a win for the both of us. You could always refuse, and then die very slowly and painfully." His tone was very sincere, no malice or anything and that freaked the Elf right the fuck out.

"Why is everyone acting like I'm a dead man walking!" He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Because Da'len, you look like it." Marethari spoke with a somber tone, holding out a piece of mirror she'd kept for personal use. He looked into his reflection once again, his skin sallow and pale, tight around the cheeks making him look sickly and gaunt. His brown eyes almost glazed over, turning into a hazel like color.

"I ask you to join the Grey Wardens, to fight with us against the Blight in the south." Jaden said, holding out his hand "This isn't out of pity, this is because when you are healthy I've heard you're down right deadly. Join us, and heal yourself."

Autumn frowned looking to the Keeper for answers.

"Long ago, we signed a pact with the Grey Wardens. I do not intend to break it, you will go with Jaden to meet his Commander Duncan. Show the Shemlen how much power an Elf can wield Da'len." Marethari spoke softly but then her voice turned into iron.

Autumn tighten Fire-Star onto his back, his hood still raised "I accept your offer, Jaden of the Grey Wardens. While I shall miss my home, I think the Darkspawn are more important no?" He practically quoted what the older elf had said in the cave, making Jaden laugh.

"Alright then, we'll leave after you've said farewell. After all, you may never see these people again."

XX~XX~XX~XX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nug It

' **A Man Chooses, A Slave Obeys.'- Andrew Ryan**

How could someone describe Orzammar? The last remaining Thaig of the ancient Dwarven Empire, with the amber light of lava acting like a sun underground and the walls older than the Darkspawn themselves? That is simple, if you were born in a Noble house then it is a paradise full of culture and tradition, where nothing is out of reach so long as you do what you are required. If you were born into a Cast, then you will work every day in your life to live up to the Stone, to the Paragon and one day hope to join their ranks.

These two live comfortable lives, while most work to get what they need and some do work; like the servant caste, but they are in a better spot than the last. The last is called the Castless, imagine being rejected by not only your family at birth, but every single person in the world; that is Castless.

The Castless aren't people, will never be people and have no future as far as anyone is concerned. Few ways exist to escape the life as a Castless, and the most popular is simply leaving Ozammar by joining the Legion of the Dead to fight Darkspawn or going up to the surface; and fall into the sky? No thank you.

So this where he stood, well sat in the small corner of a rotting house that always smelled like sulfur and he could hear the moaning of the hungry behind the walls. Franklin was an average Dwarf, at least in appearance to be sure but that was where it ended. His blond hair was a mystery to the family that contained Rica his sister and Kalah the mother; both of whom are redheaded.

Frank ran a hand through his musky short hair, his hands carefully twisting a screw in place and then slowly lowered a vial into the center of the metal sphere. This required more, delicate work than what his eyes were normally used to and so he used metal and crystal to create a magnifier. The large box wrapped around the left side of his eye, covering around his ear and clipped tightly onto the bridge of his nose.

"Frank! Get in here boy!" A deep voice growled out, making him jump lightly and almost ruin his newest creation. Without another thought, he wiped his hands of grease and grabbed his Crossbow. He moved into the next room, much larger than the one he was in but still small over all; and covered in trash. The man who called him was covered in head to toe armor, his face steeled and hair darker than the caves. "Tell Rica, she needs to finish what I started, or she'll be on the streets." Beraht growled.

Beraht, the leader of the Carta was known by many to be a sociopathic killer, who wanted to rule all of Orzammar. Him being born in the merchant Caste though, pretty much put that on the back burner unless one of his 'pets' got him out of it.

Beraht's pets were Casteless Dwarves who had a pretty face, many of them were whores at this point at a lost investment on his part. Few though still had promise, like his sister Rica but his comment made the Dwarves blood run like lava.

"We owe you everything Beraht, we won't let you down." Frank spoke with a shaky voice, he was ringing his hands lightly.

Beraht shrugged the comment off, used the younger Dwarf's feebleness by now "How sweet, I love hearing petty nothings in the morning." He took a step forward, standing behind his sister "Remember your sis was just another Duster before me, now look at her." His hands now on her shoulder, a smirk on his face as Rica just sat there blankly "Braids down to here, the gold-capped teeth. She can sing, play the harp and knows some Elvish poetry."

Beraht then turned around, pacing around the small room a little "She's every man's dream." He said in a breathless voice, his eyes leering "All she needs to do, is find some lord and get pregnant with a brat that looks like him and we can live it easy in the Diamond Quarter." His voice was hard again, his normal ordering tone.

Rica sighed, looking up at Frank her hazel eyes similar to his own "Please, Frankie just stay out of it….you know what he gets like when he's angry." She whispered, then looked back down at her feet.

Frank crossed his arms, turning his own gaze away "What more can you do Ric, I'm sure you've tried." He whispered out, his knuckles turning white.

"She can do whatever I tell her to do." Beraht, pushed forward nearly nose to nose with Frank "Even if that means walking into the King's Palace naked." He whispered, a grin splitting his face "So you do what you're told, Frankie, and your big sis can do her job." He pressed his arm once more, making Frank choke out and then let him slide down the wall "So you'll do whatever I ask of you, lowlife."

"Yes Sir." Frank rubbed his throat, glaring up at him.

"Hey, I have simple terms." He pointed to Rica "She has a kid, you both get to go free." That sick twisted smile spread across his face again "And then I get to join the family, and be called 'My, lord.' For the rest of my life." He had the void, daydream tone again.

Frank bit back a remark, looking up fearfully "We've kept our end, I've given more than we agreed…." He whispered, nearly everything he built went to Beraht.

Beraht looked like he was going to hit Frank again, but only growled " If she doesn't show me something soon, we're renegotiating." Then he turned back to Rica "You have a week, one week to show me something before you're sweeping the streets."

Frank was about to speak, but Rica beat him to it "I have found someone, or at least he seemed interested….I didn't want to promise." She whispered out, wringing her hands.

"See just like we promised." Frank squeaked from his spot, rooted firmly on the ground.

Beraht rolled his eyes, glaring at the young man "I think I'll hold off on knitting the booties." He murmured then glared at Rica "You show me something, and your little brother won't have to pay off your debt."

"Of course." Rica bowed her head, keeping largely silent.

"You have some more…..errands for me?" Frank struggled with the word, he always struggled with the word "Sir." He added quickly, he liked being called sir.

"Leskie is outside, he knows what I need from the two of you." He explained calmly, before marching into the young dwarves face "Don't even think about fucking this up, your entire family is on loose sand with me right now."

The Carta leader, was about to turn and walk away but paused and smiled again "By the way Frank, I'll need another shipment of those poison traps you make so well. I've got the supplies at my shop, come and pick them up when you're done for the day. I'll need them by next week." He spoke with false kindness, Frank knew that Beraht had none.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Rica said softly after the man had left.

Frank looked down, rubbing his hands together "I've seen it before, and I'll see it again." He whispered.

Rica seemed to be saddened by that, her face fell into a frown "I know…and I feel like each time you do." She sighed looking up at him "It kills you a little." She reached up, cupping his cheek "You were such a loving child; I hate what this place has made you into."

Frank lighty gripped her hand "It's alright sis, honest he gets mad at me a lot." He confessed with a shrug.

"Not that Frankie, Berhat's getting impatient." Rica whispered, removing her hand and stepping away "Two of his girls found patrons at the last event, Elsye was given a surface-silk gown." Her eyes wide with fear, but also something he couldn't place; greed maybe? "She's not even pregnant." Disbelief, not greed.

Frank shook his head, rubbing his brow "Berhat expects too much from you." He pointed to his small shop "I just want to work, but he takes it all….. I've hardly ever finished something."

Rica shrugged her shoulders "You know how they are all looking for more ranks, if I can give them a son then we'll be boosted to the Noble caste." She said with a sigh, rubbing her brow.

"Yeah, that's what that he's betting on." Frank rolled his right arm, the old burns itched some times.

"You should get going, I have to get ready anyway." She leaned over, pressing her lips to his brow "I'll see you tonight little brother, please be safe."

"Aren't I always?" He joked, walking away and sniggering at her groaning of 'hundred buttons on each sleeve' comment, how he was glad to not be a woman. Trying his best to avoid the aging mother of the two of them, only to fail spectacularly by kicking a bottle of moss-wine.

"Whozzat?" The woman jumped up from her drunken sleep "Rica? That, you?"

"No, Mom. It's Frank, you know your so-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!" She growled out, her drunkenness making her violent as always "You think I don't know my own brat?" The woman leaned back into her chair, shying away from the candle light and running a hand through her greasy hair "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were making yourself useful?" Her tone was slurred but he heard every word.

"Mom, seriously." He kneeled down in front of her "You need to stop this. Please, you're killing yourself."'

Her face morphed from anger to depression, her hazel eyes fogged over and downcast "Tell me, just what do I got that's worth living for. Frankie." She whispered out, more whimpered between hics.

"What about Rica, Mom?" He asked, taking her hand "What about me?"

The woman pulled her hand away, her eyes streaming small tears "I know you-you hate me….and you have the right….but I-I needed to teach how cruel the world was…." She started off like she was sobbing "You wouldn't be here if I let you shy away from a few slaps? Everything you are I made you!" The Wine was talking again, great.

Frank shook his head, standing up his ancient leather Dust coat and rusted crossbow hanging from his back "You think that's something to be proud of?" He whispered, his good eye had a brow raised.

"I did my best!" She cried, throwing a bottle at him; which went wide and smashed against the wall "They treat us like vermin! How can we live like that?" Her crying doubled "There's no way out, for any of us."

Frank shook his head, fiddling with his scope "You're wrong." Those two words made her jump, and look at him in surprise "I'm going to make something of my life, I'll never be a Paragon but I'll never be any worse than right now."

Kalah laughed, it was heart wrenching but a laugh all the same "Dust town sticks to the skin, Frank." She said grabbing her half finished bottle "You don't bleed red enough for them, best to find….some way to forget…." She whispered before taking a long draw from the glass.

Frank shook his head again, understanding why his mother was doing it but it pained him even more because of it. He opened the worn steel door, the stench of Dust Town was twice as bad as home; home smelled like rotting wine, D-T smelled like rotting people.

Nearby a figure pushed off from a torch "About sodding time, Frank man." The Dwarf was about his age, with dark hair in braids so close to the scalp that his skull could be seen. "Thought I'd have to bust in, get an eye full of Rica. Ga-row."

Frank nodded his head, pulling his collar up a little more "Hey Leske, what are we doing today?" He asked gently twisting his scope again, to realign the sights.

Leske shook his head "Nah, just a simple search and punish. Some guy named Oskias has been skimming the boss. We find out if he has and kill him, simple right?" He said in a casual tone, side stepping a beggar.

"I guess, what did he steal?" He asked, pulling a screwdriver out and fixing a screw.

The other dwarf rose a brow "Why do you even bother with that thing?" He asked, hands behind his head "Seems like a piece of junk to me."

Frank finally fixed the problem, the gear needs a little more grease to rotate correctly "And get rid of my bad eye? Not my fault it can see shit well, this helps." He commented casually, tucking the screwdriver away "You'll like my newest creation anyway."

"If this is like the Fart-Bomb, I doubt that."

"Gas-Bomb, that didn't work as well as I thought it would." He agreed, a smoky smelly bomb was useless unless it actually did something. "So what'd he steal?"

"Anything to piss the Boss off man, spices, weapons, lyrium. You name it." Leske stepped around a beggar, they're getting more crowded each day.

"I see…we should at least get the whole story…before killing him…" Frank whispered, looking towards the ground as he walked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The pair managed to avoid many of the other Castless, for two reasons Frank was the odd-ball and everyone knew stuff blew around him, and Leske was Beraht's man. Once out of Dust-Town, Leske was called over by a Merchant Girl and the two flirted for a moment before Frank bought a cheap bottle of Moss-Wine for mom, he knew she wouldn't quit but it'd be better for her to try and slowly drop then cold nug it.

"So whose you're friend Lesk?" Olinda asked after the purchase.

"Franklin, nice to meet you Ma'am." He spoke softly, maintaining eye contact and then looking back down.

"Nice manners kid, here for the road." She slipped him an apple, Frank gave her a large smile and soft thanks. He tucked it into his back bag and turned to Leskie.

"Any thoughts on how to find this bastard, Frank?" Leske asked, a smirk on his face.

Frank didn't even need to think about it "Tapsters."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Bar was made of fine gray-stone, the place was lively and people were being merry everywhere and drinking the drinks with smiles. That was until the two Castless came in, Frank prided himself on smelling like sulfur and not Nug-Shit but Leske on the other hand was the opposite.

"No Castless!" The Bartender barked, the pointed to the door.

Leske was quick "Easy friend, we're just here on behalf of Beraht." His words were dripping like honey but the Tender quickly paled. "Where is Oskias?"

"Over there, make it clean." He said simply "Please, I'm still paying the place off."

Frank nodded "Don't worry mate, well keep it neat." He agreed, honestly he was hoping to not have pull his crossbow more than to intimidate.

Leske was one of the few Dwarves he'd met that didn't have a beard, so it still struck him odd to see that Oskias only had a thin stubble. Frank sat himself across from the man, brushing some dust from his shoulder and placing his crossbow on the table.

"Hey, I was saving that seat." Oskias whimpered out, obviously frightened of the weapon.

"Well isn't that nice, eh Frankie?" Leske said walking around the table standing next to the man "It's been real tiring looking for you, Oskias."

The Dwarf looked up at Leske with wide eyes, his hands forgetting the mug on the table and now gripping the edge tight "How do you know my name." He whispered, fear in his every word.

Before Leske could use his natural charm/hostile voice, Frank intervened "We're just here to keep you from making a mistake, mate." He reached over grabbing the almost empty flagon "A big one." Frank took a long draw of the amber liquid.

Oskias shook his head "Don't know what you're talking about! I just got here this morning so…so you must have the wrong man, yeah that's it." He reached over, grabbing the mug from Frank's hands "And this is mine."

Leske smirked, placing a hand on the back rest and leaning in towards the man "So you aren't the turncoat, two-faced piece of nug shit that Beraht told us about?" He taunted.

"I never did anything! He's got no right!" Oskias shouted, standing up and it would have caused a scene but the music was far too loud.

Frank put his hands up "Woah, yes there mate. Let's keep this civilized shall we?" He asked in a gentlest of voices he had, so it still came out cross. Leske was the muscle, Frank well he was an inventor by trade and normally hated combat; sure he has a sarcastic nature but still.

The man visibly relaxed "So you're not here to kill me?" He asked softly, shakily bringing the mug to his lips and finishing the drink.

Frank nodded, with a smile "Course not, this is just a friendly inspection." He said waving his hand around "Just got to make sure the boss was wrong, yeah know?"

"Wrong about what?"

Leske snorted "Boss thinks you took some processed lyrium." He spoke rather off-handedly.

Oskias shook his head, looking fearful again "Look, I've been loyal to Beraht. He's been good to me, my family." He played with the mug in his hands, an eye on the crossbow "I know how much I owe him."

Frank nodded "Then you wouldn't mind if we searched your bags right, mate?" He spoke calmly "I believe you, but if I go back without checking then Beraht'll send tougher guys out here."

Leske looked through his bags, with a raised brow pulled out two rather large pieces of uncut Lyrium. "So, always been loyal eh? This your first time?" He said with a sigh.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I've never stolen from Beraht!" Oskias started then put his head into his hands "I made a side deal with a mining caste! I was going to give Beraht his cut, I swear!"

"How much did you steal?" Frank asked, leaning back in the chair his hands slipping between the other.

"25 Sovereigns" He whispered, head still in his hands.

"25 Sovereigns?" Leske asked, his eyes wide.

"That's if I get to the surface, they always buy big up there." Oskias explained, looking up from his hands "Are you going to kill me?"

Frank chewed the end of his lips, thinking quickly and then sighing "Leske, hold him down…." He whispered softly.

"You sure?" Leske asked, when Frank nodded he quickly grabbed the man into a grapple.

"NO! Someone! Anyone help me! This is murder!" Oskias started to scream, kicking and trying to squirm from Leske's grip. "Call the guard!"

Frank looked into his side pocket, pulling out a vial and slipping it onto the tip of his bolt. "Please hold still, this shouldn't hurt." He whispered softly, a look of fear crossing his features.

"NO! Help me!"

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the back!" The bartender called out, grabbing his serving girl and ducking into the back storage room.

"You lot might want to turn around." Leske warned the drunken rabble.

Frank gathered his sights onto the man's chest, lined up his shot and then closed his eyes; he hated this part of his job. A merchant's words echoed through his head ' _There is no caste on the surface, we dwarves all look out for each other….it's sad when I think about it, Orzammar is the only place you're likely to find a dwarf…killing a dwarf…'_ He squeezed the trigger and turned away after hearing the sound of his bolt connecting.

Leske raised a brow at the bolt that Frank had fired, it didn't kill the man but he slowly became limp and his breathing stopped. "What the hell was that?"

"Poison….I hate killing people man…" He whispered, locking his bow on his back and pulling his jacket closer to his body. "Can we go home now?"

Leske nodded, grabbing the offending rocks and bringing Frank into a one armed hug "We just have to stop at Beraht's first." He spoke softly.

"Okay…"

XX~XX~XX~XX

They were lucky that Beraht's shop wasn't too far off, they only had to stop for about five minutes for Frank to empty his stomach; this marked his fifth kill and he didn't think he'd ever get over it. He was an inventor, he was struck by inspiration at random times, ways to improve what could be improved and things to build; he wasn't made to destroy.

When he opened the door, he could hear Beraht and his XO talking about the King, and of Bhelen but the conversation was ended quickly. "Bout time you nugs showed up, what happened?" He growled out, his face stern as ever.

"He was guilty, here is the Lyrium." Frank passed him the nuggets, his skin still pale and clammy.

"Two nuggets? Guess the little shit was smart enough to keep his main stash hidden top-side." Beraht passed the nuggets to someone beside him, who went into the back "I don't understand why people keep trying to lie to me, I can smell it." He mumbled to himself before looking at the pair again "What about the little thief, what happened to him?"

"Well he won't be bothering you anymore." Frank said sickly, his palms starting to get sweaty.

"Good, that's good. How'd he bite it? Out of curiosity?" Beraht spoke simply, but his words send Frank on a one-road trip to the toilet. It took all his energy to not vomit right there, but instead he turned and rushed out the front door.

"What the fuck! Frankie get your arse back in here!" Beraht shouted but paused at the sounds, he turned to Leske "So Frank did it then? Crossbow bolt?"

Leske nodded "He injected him with some poison, killed him in seconds." He confirmed, looking out at the vomiting form of his friend "He doesn't have the stomach for this shit, boss."

"That's why I make him do it." Beraht smiled wickedly "It keeps him in line, lets him know who is boss."

When Frank finally dragged himself back inside, Beraht put a hand on his shoulder "You did good Frankie, my boy." He patted him once then took a step back "I've got another job for you two, if you're not going to vomit everywhere again."

"It'd only be bile now….sir." Frank choked but kept himself in check.

Beraht leaned his back on a stone table, Frank could hear the metal moaning from the weight of it "The Warrior Caste is holding some proving from some Grey Wardens, who are looking for some idiots to drag off to life of eternal glory." He explained, spitting on the ground. "Now I have some guys, who are rather interested in the line up."

Frank nodded, rubbing the knots in his beard "So you want us to….. what keep your bets alive?" He crossed his arms, raising a brow.

"No, I want you to keep my boy Everd from getting trashed by Mainar." Beraht explained, rubbing his forehead "Look there is an eight to one odd here boys, you do this right and I'll be very happy. Got it? Leske, keep Frankie out of trouble."

"Got it boss, Frank any questions?" Leske asked, pulling on the youngers shoulder, hoping it was a no.

"How are we supposed to keep Mainar from winning?"

"With this." Beraht handed Leske a pouch "It's a drug that'll slow the reflexes just enough, use it before the fight though and just before, it'll wear off quickly."

"Got it, we'll see when the jobs done Beraht."

"One more thing boys." Beraht held out two slips of paper "These are your passes, and don't mess this up. When I say I have money riding on this, I mean the value of your nugging lives."

"Have fun boys." Jarvia whispered, letting out a howl of laughter.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Leske wouldn't shut up about the Grey-Wardens, how they were legendary heroes who could slay Darkspawn better than many dwarves, how they could kill Arch-Demons; How he wished his friend would shut up. The Proving Guard begrudgingly let them in, when he showed their passes.

As they wandered the halls looking for Everd, Leske almost had a panic attack from a Grey Warden. The human was tall and lanky, he was sickly for sure and had been wounded by something a long time ago; he was missing his entire left arm.

"Stone-met, blessings on your house." The man whispered gently, before coughing into his hand.

Frank could only widen his eyes, standing as rigid as the stone that had forged him. The Grey-Warden noticed almost instantly that he'd done something wrong "I'll kill Choppier if he told me to say something stupid." He snarled.

Frank shook his head, waving his hands quickly "No, No you did it properly! I….I just wasn't expecting it to be so nice." He mumbled the last part.

The Warden raised a brow, his eyes looking him over "Ah…the brand….Choppier said something about it."

"I'm Casteless….look I just came over here because my friend dared me…..I didn't mean any trouble."

"No harm done." The Warden bowed "I hope you have a pleasant day, young master dwarf and I hope the Stone keeps you."

Frank nodded once, bowing in return "You as well, Sir." When his words had escaped him, he fled to where Leske had hidden and nearly started to vomit again.

It only took them minutes to find Everd, back down on the floor of his suite with a bottle of Spirit in his hand.

"Shit, he's pissed." Frank muttered, leaning down and slapping him in the face and getting a snort instead of anything useful "Great, he'd draw a Dead man and he'd still lose."

"What are we going to do! Beraht is already jumpy after the stunt I pulled a while back!" Leske started to panic, walking around and rubbing his hands "Shit, Shit- I got it!"

"What that I put his armor on?" Frank snorted "Fight in his name?"

"That is much better than my idea! I was going to start a rock slide!" Leske said pushing him towards the armor rack "You look about his size."

"If we do this, I need you to drug the other fighter. I can't win any other way." Frank said, grabbing his scope and slipping it off; showing his fogged over eye. "Got it?"

"Got it! I'll be back in a second."

The armor was heavy, it was tight and it smelled like spirit " _This sucks._ " His voice was strangely muffled by the helmet " _And I have to use a sword?_ "

"How else would they think you're Everd? He always used a sword and shield." Leske explained quickly, before pushing him out of the room "They just called you, good luck brother."

" _Yeah, I'm going to need it. Sodding Ancestors._ " He mumbled, walking towards the Proving guard and into the ring. The sounds of the crowd and announcer ringing in his ears, the helmet did little to help with his senses and his vision was the worst.

" **This is a Glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for our honored guests, the GREY WARDENS!** " The Announcer cried, Frank couldn't help but look up at the pair of Wardens, one was a Dwarf and the other a sickly looking human. " **The warrior Everd, son of Galten, will fight Officer Mainar, survivor of the battle at Kar Elerin!** "

Mainar looked similar to Beraht in many ways, other than his voice which held the steel of one in service "You honor me with this fight, may the Stone show the boldest heart through the strongest arm." He said, bowing as he did; a true warrior of honor.

Frank bowed his head in respect but kept his mouth silent, as soon as the Announcer cried fight Frank held up his shield and circled around his enemy. Mainar was quick, faster than any of those he'd fought before and had it not been for the shield he'd lost his head.

Frank not knowing how to use a shield or a sword, pushed the shield forward and blocking the next blow sending the aging veteran reeling back. Frank quickly thrust the sword forward, slicing into the man's side and then used his shield again.

This went on for a few minutes, Frank would dodge or block a blow and then counter but soon his youth proved to be better than the aging veteran. A sloppy strike let Frank use his blade to slap the other from the warriors hands, and Mainar went down holding his bleeding hand.

" **And so Everd takes down the Veteran!** " The Announcer cried out " **Healer tend to his wounds!** "

Frank breathed quickly, he'd won how in the Stone did he manage that? Dumb luck most likely, or the fact that he was careful with his movements and using the whole shield to cover his body and striking when needed. The fact no one was yelling at him, that no one knew this was him, made it easier….

" **The Warrior Everd, son of Galten will fight last year's Journeyman Division Champ Adalbo, proven in glory before the Stone!** " The Announcer cried the next battle after a few minutes had passed.

Soon the battles just kept going in his favor, he'd beat Adalbo by throwing sand in his eyes and then the Silent Sister-Lenka by slicing her with poison. Frank was on a roll, hell he might even stand a chance to win the whole thing other than the small wounds he'd been suffering from and his tiring arm.

That was until Everd wandered onto the field, completely sloshed and mumbling "H-Hey, isn-Isn't that my armor?" He slurred, the whole crowd looked on in shock.

All Frank did was shake his head " _I'm going to murder you Leske._ " He mumbled to himself.

" **Who are you!? How dare you disrupt this sacred-** " The announcer started but then stopped, listening to Mainar for a second " **Warrior remove your helm! Let all who have watched see you face!** "

Frank sighed, removing his helmet and dropping it to the stone "I am Casteless, I have no skills, no training of my own and yet I have beaten what you've thrown at me. I am tired, I am bleeding and I am a Dwarf, the only difference is I have a brand on my face!" He screamed, before falling to his knees exhausted.

" **Castless! Take this filth away, guards! He will not smear this proving any longer!** " The Announcer shouted, his voice louder than ever.

"Hold for a moment!" One of the Wardens jumped up, the sick man with pale hair nearing white "This warrior has defeated the best, is that not what this whole proving is for?" The Warden asked, in confusion.

Apparently the Dwarf hadn't told him how the world works down here, or wasn't born down here to tell him.

" **I am sorry Grey Warden Grayson, but this Proving is not just for you. This man is Castless and as such the very ground he walks pollutes the stone! He has no place here!** "

Grayson didn't looked convinced, he simply sighed and walked away but he cast a look at the Frank who was starting to be dragged away. Likely towards the Dungeons, well it could be worse, he could be thrown in Berahts hands.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Hey, Hey Frank man come on can you hear me!?" A voice whispered, causing him to jump then wince at the pounding in his skull "There you are, damn did you have to put such a fight?"

Frank chuckled wincing again "How'd you get here, mate?" He whispered looking around the bleak cell.

"As soon as they saw your brand, they locked the nugging place down." Leske whispered, shaking his head "You see any way out?"

"Good you two are awake, Boss will be glad to hear it." That silky voice, with a hint of cruelty.

"Jarvia." Frank whispered, he winced and narrowed his eye to get a better look.

"Frankie, you couldn't just go on without causing trouble." Jarvia taunted "You have no idea how mad the boss is, he lost a Hundred Sovereigns and they're looking into the Carta." She laughed, rubbing her brow and smiling at the young dwarf "So, Beraht will be by soon to get your silence, they're asking a lot of questions after all."

Jarvia waved with her fingers, saying goodbye to the boys for the final time.

"We're finished man, fuck." Leske whispered, slamming his head on the cell door.

"Not yet." Frank hissed, examining the lock and placing some wood splinters into the breakers and then pushing against the grated metal. The door popped open, he quickly grabbed a large rock and slammed it into the nearest mans helmet causing blood to spit from his mouth and nose. "We've got to go, quickly." He whispered, grabbing the key and opening Leske's door.

Leske nodded and the pair went through a nearby trunk hoping to find anything useful, luckily it was all their gear and coin. Frank quickly slid his scope onto his face, centering it and realigning the crystals. "Ancestor's I don't want to do this, they're going to regret this."

"Damn straight brother." Leske smiled back and the pair of them went off, killing every single Carta member they came up against. Sometimes Leske's blade would be the thing that ended their life, or one or Franks Arrows, or a bomb of Franks design that he'd yet to show off. He was pushing the deaths to the farthest corners of his mind, he had to, Rica's life depended on him. Leske's life depended on him.

"A Fire Ball?" Leske squeaked out, looking amazed at the rolling bomb that then spread into a blaze of fire.

"Yep, took me weeks to figure out the proper mixture of random bits." Frank admitted and kicked the next door and seeing Beraht talking to some of his men.

"I'm cutting the whore free." He snarled "If that turncoat brother of hers doesn't know his place, I don't need precious Rica, either."

One of the boys smirked "Rica? That the one dolled up with lace right? Man I've wanted to get my hands on that." He said with a chilling laugh, Frank narrowed his sights and aligned his scope on the man.

"She's all yours boys if you-" Beraht was cut short by a spray of blood, looking over at the man in horror as his eye had a bolt stuck inside of it.

"Hey there Boss, still don't think we can talk this over?" Frank asked, pressing his thumb on the vial and shaking the bomb up.

"I'll kill you sodding little drifter!" Beraht screamed, charging forward and drawing his blades.

"Ancestor's I've been waiting to do this" Frank threw the bomb at Beraht, not aiming near him or on the ground but at the man. When the ball connected, Beraht tried to slap it out of his way and ended up blowing his arm clean off with a blaze of fire consuming him.

Beraht started screaming, not only from the burns but from his missing arm. Frank didn't hesitate, he pulled another bolt onto his Bow, locked it and fired at the Boss, aiming right for the neck. When it connected, the man went down silent and roasting like a stuck pig.

"Did you see him!" Leske shouted, wiping the blood from his face "You just charged in, and sodding slaughtered him! What happened to I'm against violence!"

"I'm not against it, just don't like it. Would rather be in a workshop, nice and quiet." Frank said with a smile, pulling his bow onto his back.

"Man I can't believe we killed Beraht….do you think you could tell Rica I killed him-"

"Don't even finish that sentence mate, I still have a Fire-Ball left."

"Point taken."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Frank and Leske made their way back outside, from the tunnels bellow Beraht's shop and into the said shop. Frank of course just waved over at the shopkeeper, who proceeded to pass out at the sight of blood and then he pushed the door open. He looked around for a moment, then waved Leske forward "Coasts clear."

"There they are!" A voice shouted, and several plates of metal started to shift towards them "The Fugitives."

"Well Nug it." Frank said, grabbing his Crossbow and aiming down his sights.

"Place your weapons down and walk over slowly. We will use force if you resist." It was the announcer from the Proving what was he doing here.

"Woah mate, we just killed Beraht you should be thanking me." Frank said lowering the bow a fraction.

"Beraht?" The announcer seemed astonished by that. "He had many enemies….many powerful….allies too….By The Stone." He mumbled, looking over as the Wardens made their way into the circle.

"Seems to me like this Castless, has a bit more honor eh?" Grayson said, before a coughing fit "And a hell of a lot courage."

The announcer looked at him crossed, with a frown playing his features "He's is still casteless." He snarled out.

"And I rightly don't care, you what was your name again?"

"Franklin."

"Strange name for a dwarf." The other Grey Warden mumbled.

"My mother was drunk at the time." Frank said rather off-handedly.

Grayson smiled "I, Grayson of the Grey Wardens offer you an invitation to join our ranks and meet my Commander Duncan." He said, doing a small bow of his head before coughing once more.

Frank looked up, shaking his head in fear he misheard the man "What-What?" He squeaked out, quickly removing the devise from his face "What did you just say?"

"I'm offering you a place in our order." Grayson smiled "We'll leave in a few days, so you'll still have time to see you family and friends before we go but in most cases you'll be with me or Choppier here." He motioned a stub arm to the Dwarf who snorted in response.

Frank looked over at Leske who nodded his head, moving him forward and then he spotted red hair "Rica?" He whispered out, the small form of his older sister showed out from the crowd.

"Do it little brother." She said with a smile on her face.

Frank looked down at the ground, thinking about everything that could happen if he said yes, and if he said no. Then he looked up at the Warden with fire in his eyes "Yes, I'll join you." He whispered with a smile.

Grayson nodded his, offering his good hand out to the Dwarf "Good on you Frank, now how about we get you cleaned up?" He asked with a laugh "Maybe a hot meal."

"Can Leske come?" He asked without hesitation.

Grayson paused looking for the proper wording "Leske, can't come with us being he isn't a Warden nor can I want to recruit him myself, Choppier?" He asked looking down at his friend.

"Nah, sorry kiddo. We can only recruit one at a time right now, Leske isn't exactly what I had in mind." Choppier said with a shake of his head, reaching into his purse. "But here kid, take this you'll need more than us I think."

Frank could see the glint of golden coins in Leske's hands, the man looked up and shook his head "I can't take this man, it'd be wrong." He whispered out, looking down and holding the coins out.

Choppier closed Leske's hand around the coins "I said keep them kid, I mean it." With that the Older Dwarf started to walk away.

Grayson rummaged through his pockets and handed him a small silver shield "This is proof you are with the Wardens, we have to meet with the King and examine the tunnels soon you are more than welcome to join us or stay with your family in the meantime." The Warden explained, rubbing the back of his head "Honestly, I'd rather you stay. Less chance for us to look for a new recruit."

"Got it, I'll stay out of trouble, Sir." Frank said, pocketing the badge.

"Do I look like a Sir?" Grayson said with a laugh "I'm Grayson, call me that kid."

"Thanks Grayson for everything."

"You might not be saying that when the joining comes around…." Grayson had stopped to mutter that before he ran off for Choppier.

"I can't believe it, I'm going top side."

XX~XX~XX~XX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Brimstone and Lava

' **The Saddest Thing About Betrayal, Is That It Never Comes From Your Enemies.'-?**

A content sigh rang through the large room, the bed contorted to her form and the red sheets complimented her hair. The young woman tossed in her bed, another sigh rang out as she got even more comfortable than before. That was of course before a knock sounded at the door, unlike the knock of wood this was like banging metal. Making the red-head jump up in the process, a dagger hidden under her pillow in hand.

"My Lady?" A thick voice asked, and a head stuck into the room "Are you dressed?" He asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Go away Gorim let me rest." She replaced the dagger and pulled the sheets tighter around herself.

"I could join you if you want." Gorim said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Ruby let out a groan "Don't get me started, my brother's will wander in here like the last time and give you a thrashing like the last time, then I'll have to knock them out, like-" She started.

"The last time, got it. Well we could always do this away from the palace." He said sitting on her bed, and yawning "Seriously though, you need to get up."

"Why so I can go entertain the nobles?" She asked laying back in the bed, nothing on but a rusty red bra "No thank you."

"Well there is a Proving today, Harrowmont hopes some young well-placed nobleman will sweep you off your feet if they win." He explained, helping her get out of the bed and into her armor "Shield or no?"

"I'd rather win them myself, show everyone how strong I truly am." She said walking past the average long-sword and picking up a Maul. "I'm more of a two-handed girl, that's why I like you so much Gorim."

Gorim let out a laugh "There are also many merchants in the Diamond Quarter, maybe you'd like to see them as well." He said rotating his shoulder plate and crossing his arms.

"That sounds like fun." She said fixing her hair into her favorite bun, then adding a little dose of makeup. "We'll do that first, then to the Provings."

"As you will, My lady."

"Don't go all formal on me now." Ruby said with a smirk, reaching over a cupping his cheek "You're more attractive when you break the rules."

"Well you never know who is listening." Gorim said rather calmly, though his face started to match her hair.

Ruby winked one of her blue eyes and then started for the door "Let's see what kind of trouble we shall, get ourselves into, no?" She said with a hearty laugh and stepping down the old stone halls.

The woman raised a brow when she heard a small voice "My Lord Bhelen?" A young red-headed Dwarven woman stuck her head into the hall, then squeaked and shut the door behind her "I'm sorry, please-"

Now Ruby was intrigued, it wasn't often she got to meet one of her brothers….well lets go with lover. So without a second thought, she twisted the door handle and walked into the room "Hello, I'm Ruby. Who are you?" She said in a calm voice, a smile on her lips.

"She's….we'll…looks like one of your brothers newest companions…" Gorim whispered to her.

"I knew that, I want to know her name." Ruby snapped, looking over at her friend crossly.

"Apologies my lady." Gorim said, bowing his head.

"So what is your name, I shalln't ask a third time." Ruby said looking down at the young Dwarf.

The red-head looked afraid, like she'd done something wrong "I-I'm Rica, I'm so sorry." She started, only for Ruby to cut her off.

"No damage done, treat my little brother well Rica. He must like you if he leaves you alone in his room." She said, before spinning on her heel and walking towards the exit "If you break his heart, I'll kill you. Farewell."

Gorim shut the door behind her, looking over at her with a frown "Was that necessary? Poor girl is a Casteless, I doubt she'd leave your brother first." He explained, keeping step with her as she headed for the main exit.

"I was just making a point, I doubt she would anyway." Ruby agreed, walking outside and taking a long breath of the smoky, warm air "Ah, there is just something about being in the Quarter as opposed to home."

"Agreed." Gorim said with a smile, as they started to walk towards the merchants.

Ruby paused for a moment, the sight of Brutin Vollney and a Scholar of sorts arguing made her stop. "What seems to be the issue?" She asked calmly, a fine brow raised expecting an answer.

"Ah my Lady Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you?" The Scholar started, looking quite fearful of the looming man "Your father loved my "History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, Peacemaker!"

"Oh, you're Gertek! I loved that book myself." She nodded with a smile "So what is the issue Bruntin?"

"He has been writing lies that slanders my houses name!" Brutin snarled, holding his sword handle so tight she could see his knuckles turning white.

Ruby sighed, crossing her arms "What does it say?" She asked simply.

"What does it matter, they are lies!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to the Scholar "What does it say?" She asked kindly.

"My work tells the stories of all of those raised to Paragons in the last Five Hundred years." He explained, wringing his hands. "When the Assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world!" He started to pace as he continued his speech "They form their own noble houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But Paragons start of as men."

"Vollney was more than a Man!" Brutin snarled.

Ruby snorted "If he was more than a man, why is he with the stone along with all the other Paragons?"She snapped, looking back to the Scholar "What of my own Houses Paragon, Aeducan?"

The Scholar had a fire in his eyes "Aeducan was much loved, but he was a man still. He was plagued by melancholy, and his fervor of safety bordered on obsession." He explained, completely ignoring the other mans disgusted look "When he was proposed as a Paragon, only one voted against this….they proceeded to hack him to death….so there was no one voting against it."

Ruby smiled at the thought, but her smile turned into a frown at Bruntin's voice "Unlike Vollney, is that what you mean you Duster!" He snarled, the man's voice was starting to annoy her.

"If I read correctly, Vollney became Paragon by one vote." Ruby spoke rather coolly, with a yawn.

"And that was vote was surrounded with intimidation, intrigue and outright bribery!" The Scholar agreed with her "Not liking History doesn't make it any less true."

"Well he has a point." Ruby nodded with a hand on her chin "History is more important than anyone's pride, I am proud to know that my ancestor was mortal, it makes it easier to live up to his name."

"I shall respect your wishes, your Highness." Bruntin snarled, then shoved past the Scholar "Excuse me."

Gorim growled "He has no idea of how low his house is, or his place within it. Shall I have him killed?" He asked, looking at Ruby for her answer.

The Young woman considered the option for several seconds, before looking at the flustered Scholar "What say you?" She asked calmly, hands behind her back.

"Well, historically speaking…it is prudent to eliminate a small threat before it becomes larger…." The Scholar explained, looking towards the stone ground.

Ruby nodded, then shook her head "I am not that prudent. Let the poor fool live." She said nodding to Gorim, placing a hand on the Scholar's shoulder "Carry on with your work, Scholar. I look forward to your next book."

Ruby waved to the merchants, browsed their wares and bought a few things to have delivered to her chambers by the day's end. A few new garments, some new sheets, other bits and ends that she'd been wanting to replace in her room for some time. She was having a ball, her smile radiant and glowing until.

"Atrast Vala, big sister!" A voice called, she frozen and turned towards the voices. If there was one thing she got from her mother it was the Red-Hair but her brothers got her father's blond locks. Bhelen had a more sand like color, as opposed to Trian who had paler locks. "How surprising to run into you among the common folk!"

"Just because I'd rather read and practice combat, doesn't mean I don't like going out some times Little Brother." She with a smile, reaching over and rubbing his hair like she did when he was shorter than her.

"I find it Especially surprising, since duty requires that you attend our king, father, at the feast today!" Trian boomed, his voice always lower and more threatening than her father, or Bhelen. "Have you so little respect for him, that you disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours, at leas-" Gorim started to say, only to take a step back from the explosion of the older Aeducan's lips.

"Silence!" He shouted, towering over the Dwarf as best he could, being they were all close in size but Ruby coming a few inches short "If I want the opinion of my sibling's second, I'd have asked for it."

Ruby took a step forward, blocking Trians way of her second "Don't you speak to Gorim that way!" She hissed, her blue eyes becoming like daggers.

"I speak to lower houses and castes as they should be spoken to. Now do as I say!" He shouted again, spittle flying into her face.

Ruby rolled her eyes, rubbing her check with her palm removing the wetness "Keep barking orders at me, that will make me listen." She spoke in a bored tone, with another yawn.

"I still can't understand why you are receiving such a commission." Trian shook his head, glaring at her "I expect after tomorrow, I will waste much ink on the letters I will write to the heads of houses, apologizing for the deaths you've caused, under your incompetent command."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it, Trian?" Bhelen spoke up, looking cross at his brother.

Trian smiled "As heir to the throne, little brother, I am expected to impart wisdom and judgment upon those who need it." He said in a sickly sweet voice, then glared at her once more "NOW GET TO THE FEAST!" He shouted once more, hoping this time would be the last.

Ruby stuck a finger in her ear, twisting and then flicking out earwax "It is so cute, that you think you can order me." She taunted with a smile on her lips, and giggle escaping her breath.

"I'd watch your tongue sister, father won't live forever." He snarled, then looked at the youngest "Come Bhelen." With that the pair pushed past her, and headed back towards the Feast.

"Ah, nothing like being talked down to by the next king…" Gorim muttered, spitting on the ground.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, the plates shifting into place as she did "He means well, he's an ass but he means well." She said walking towards the rest of the merchants.

"You always defend him." Gorim said astonished "I wish I had your understanding."

Ruby and Gorim investigated the remaining booths, getting a free beautifully crafted Dagger with a lightning enchantment place on it. She called it 'Prince Killer' out of the love for her brother, not because she'd kill him with it, but because it was a Dagger fit for one and it was in her hands not Trian's. She also met some lovely Noble-Hunters, who had thoughts of bedding Gorim which was already taken and then she made a Magic Merchant pass out.

"So think he's dead?" She inquired her second, as they walked towards the Diamond Quarter exit.

"Doubtful, likely just passed out." Gorim said with a short laugh "It must be sad, to have that happen, to never go where you want."

"I've come to live with it." She said walking up to one of the Royal guards "I assume you are here to take me to the Proving?" She asked with raised brow and hands on her hips.

"We are milady, as order by the king."

"Well, if it'll make father happy." She sighed, gesturing towards the large steel door "Then lead on men."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The escort was rather calm, no one bothering the seven armed men and the princess as they led her to the Proving ground. Today's proving master was a younger Dwarf, the man had a thick black beard a smile that showed much warmth "Ah, Lady Aeducan! You honor us with your presence, have you come to watch these Provings?" He asked, his hands behind his back.

"Nah, I've come to fight, I wish to honor today's warriors by testing their skill." She explained, placing a hand on her Maul, and pulling it out, leaning on the shaft. "I could also us a warm up for tomorrow." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

The Proving Master nodded his head, turning towards the crowds "Men and Women! We have a late entry to the Provings held on the eve of battle, in the honor of House Aeducan!" He shouted, the gestured towards Ruby who walked up with him "I give you, Lady Aeducan herself!"

The Crowd instantly went wild, the thought that the Lady herself who the Provings were even for coming down from her throne to fight in the mud and blood among her fellow man, was unreal. The Proving Master looked over at her "Are you ready, Milady?"

"Of course, as is my Dagger. I shall not fight with my Maul, I wish for a challenge." She said with a smile, leaving her Maul resting near Gorim. "Wish me luck." She whispered as she set it next to him.

"Good luck, Ruby." He whispered back, almost leaning in to catch her lips but catching himself first.

The Second Aeducan Heir followed a Guard to the Proving level, the man she was set up against was Aller Bemot. She knew he was rather skilled with a hammer, but she also knew how to fight with one and so his advantage was already lost.

" **This is a Glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honor of House Aeducan!** " The Proving Master shouted from his roost, his voice echoing among the sounds of the crowd. " **Lady Aeducan will fight Aller Bemot, youngest of Lord Bemot!** "

"You Honor me, with this match Milady." Bemot bowed, pulling his Hammer from his backside and awaiting her to return the custom.

Ruby bowed her head as well, placing a hand over her heart "The Honor is mine, Bemot, may you fight with Valor." She said, before pulling a plain looking dagger from her boot.

"You expect to beat me with a dagger?!" Bemot shouted as he charged.

Ruby didn't hesitate, the Hammer was swung at her and she jumped back to avoid the first swing but then like a spring she shot forward. Covering the Hammers effective use in a second, and then into Bemots close quarters, she slammed her fist into his leather plated stomach, then rolled and elbowed him in the face. The two attacks were foreign to the man, who had always fought against those with blades not fists and as such he went down.

" **Lady Aeducan! Wins!** " The Proving Master cried, when Ruby slammed her knee into his face and onto his back.

The Next few matches were much the same, she'd either show her strength and take their weapon from their grasp or she'd bypass the weapon all together. Ruby could feel the forming of bruises on her cheek, sides and arms from when they got lucky but they hadn't managed to cut her yet.

The Toughest Opponent was Frandlin Ivo, who though the use of unusual weapons and tactics made her work to beat him. In the end, they were both bruised and bloodied by the other but Ivo went down first, Ruby's endurance winning over his own.

"That was impressive, Lady Aeducan a much better sight than last week's Proving for the Gray Wardens." The Master said with a nod.

Gorim sighed, then nodding with him "I heard a Casteless bruiser broke in, then dressed like Everd. Didn't he win the whole thing though?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We're not sure if he would have won it, but he was close." The Master said with a small laugh.

"If the Casteless are like that, maybe we should send them to fight the Darkspawn instead of those from Houses or Castes?" Ruby asked, rubbing her cheek with a cool water cloth and wiping her armor down.

"An interesting thought Milady, but one that will likely never happen." Gorim said with a sigh, then smirked at her "So you beat everyone, how's it feel."

"Good, I feel good. Give the Helmet my father had made to Ivo, that man earned it." She said breathlessly "Made me work for it too, I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Gorim nodded "That you do, Milady, that you do. He could raise up his family's name." He said helping her stand up "Shall we leave for the feast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." She said with a smile, walking towards the Proving Master and shaking his hand, then turning towards the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen! It was my honor to fight today, each of my opponents showed Honor, Valor and Courage but none more so than Frandlin Ivo! As such I offer him, the Helm for today's winning. I thank you all for joining me on this day, may you all be as the Stone that Forged you!" She shouted out, then the crowd went wild.

"Now let's go eat." She said turning away from everyone and heading home.

XX~XX~XX~XX

When Ruby returned to the Palace, the royal party was in full swing with many nobles drinking and eating to their hearts content. She avoided the favor asked of her by Lord Dace, as she has always hated to play in politics; that and she really couldn't care about surface dwarves.

She approached her father, kneeling before him as he spoke to Lord Meino of the people of Kal Sharok. Ruby could recall the story, how Orzammar was losing ground in the first blight which took nearly all of the Dwarves into the Stone and as such they cut ties with Kal Sharok, only in the last few years did they find that their distant brothers were actually alive.

"Atrast vala! My sweet daughter." Endrin started, a smile playing his lips as his daughter kneeled in front of him and then stood "How fine you look in your Grandmothers armor." He said giving her a bow of his head, a nod of approval.

Ruby bowed her head back "Thank you father." She said with a smile.

"I had also heard of your most recent escapade. Champion of the Provings!" He barked out a laugh, making his wine tip over the side of his throne "Blasted…." He mumbled picking the goblet up and sighing "I suppose you were never one to sit by when something exciting was going on."

Ruby merely rubbed her shiner, looking up towards the ceiling innocently. "I was merely having fun, is all." She giggled out.

Endrin laughed again "Are you ready to be presented to the heads of the noble houses?" He asked wearily, standing from his throne.

"Of course, father."

Endrin snorted "So dutiful, very well." He then turned to the room "Ladies and Lords! Grant me a moment of your time! Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better?" He asked looking out towards the hall.

A few questions propped up, most of them were silly thinks like if she'd ever find a noble man to settle with; not a noble man no, warrior, she liked the sound of that. Dace asked his stupid question and she returned with that they were just to be respected and nothing more.

After a moment of silence, Endrin looked around "Are there no other Prospects?" He asked once then nodded to himself "Then I give you Orzammar's next commander!"

The Hall erupted with applause and smiles, Ruby smiled back and bowed to the men and women. "Tomorrow, I will lead a part of a mission to strike a great blow to the Darkspawn!" She shouted to the hall, raising her arm in a stance of valor "Not only will this help recover some of our most valued mines, but it also allows our friends The Grey Wardens, to strike far into the Deep Roads, Choppier?" She said taking a step back, Endrin placed a hand on her shoulder with an approving nod.

Choppier was an older Dwarf, with amber colored hair and a thick normal beard lacking in any formal fashion. With him was another Dwarf, who she didn't know but knew he'd once been Casteless and a Human by the name of Grayson who kept coughing every other minute.

"Thanks, Milady." Choppier spoke in a deep voice "While the Darkspawn seem to retreat here, it is only because they are grouping up on the surface. My commander Duncan wanted me and Grayson here to examine the Deep Roads, discover the truth so yeah…thanks."

The King nodded to the Grey Warden "Thank you my friend, we honored to have you with us." He said then turning back to the crowd, throwing his hands up "Now, feast, drink and be merry! For the morning brings battle!" With that the Hall started the celebration once more.

Endrin once more sat in his throne "Ruby, be a dear and find me Trian. I need to speak with him." He said softly, taking a drink from his goblet.

"Sure, what for?"

"Don't question everything so much, just find him." He said with a shake of his head, leaning back and listening to another noble speak with him.

"Well congratulations." Gorim said once they were out of earshot.

Ruby looked over her shoulder "You can congratulate me tonight." She spoke softly with a wink, before continuing to Trians room. She clicked open the door casually, without knocking as she always had and then looked around for her brother. Seeing both of them in the room, at the same time was strange "Brother, I need to speak with you." She said calmly.

"So you are a commander now, eh?" Trian started, great more taunting "In name at least." He snarled it out, crossing his arms "Aren't you supposed to be attending to our king father?"

"Why weren't you at the feast?" She asked calmly, glaring at him.

Trian smirked "The world doesn't stop and start with your meager achievements. Not even tonight." He said with a frown on his lips, towering over her the best he could "Now, do you have some purpose for bothering us?"

"Father wanted you, Trian." Ruby waved him off "Best see what he wants."

Trian shook his head, walking towards the door but stopped "Bhelen, stay here and speak with our sister for a moment but then get to bed." He said with a serious tone "Good Night, to the both of you."

Once Trian was gone Bhelen sighed, running a hand through his short hair "I honestly have no idea how you put up with him." He said with a tired voice.

"He's not so bad, just a little abrasive." Ruby confessed shrugging her shoulders "He messes with me, I mess back, we're family."

Bhelen laughed "There was a time Sister, when I'd of sided with you on this. Not any long, I've had to rethink my views of our brother." He said in a serious tone of voice, which caught her off guard, he was never serious.

"Alright, why is that?"

"Because Trian is going to try and kill you." Bhelen said, and the whole room suddenly stopped in her eyes. She could feel her hand morph into a fist, her heart beating quickly and the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"How do you know?" She asked simply.

"I overheard him say something to some of his men, I was shocked at first but then it began to make sense." He whispered, looking to the door just in case "Trian thinks you are a threat to his throne."

Ruby frowned, then closed her eyes and started to shake her head. Trian was an ass, but this was the same ass who played with her when they were kids, who read her to sleep when Father couldn't and Mother was sick, the same ass who had always watched her back. "This is….this is insane, Bhelen you're wrong." She said taking a step back "I refuse to discuss this."

Bhelen's sympathy face turned into one of anger "You are as noble and stubborn as ever sister. When Trian kills you, I'll be the heir…but that's not how I would wish it. Good luck tomorrow, I fear your command might be short." With that Bhelen turned and left the room.

Ruby stayed at her spot a moment, then looked over at Trian's journal and chose to investigate the claim "Milady?" Gorim asked "What are you, oh."

"I'm curious and cautious Gorim….I might even sleep with my blade tonight…." She muttered flipping through the pages. Nothing stuck her as odd, other than his wounded pride at her getting a Proving and he didn't but he would kill her over something like that would he?

She closed her eyes in thought, hoping Bhelen was wrong with every ounce of her body.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Deep Roads, in Ruby's mind there was probably a Hell for those that cast away the Stone, for those who mock her ancestors. If there was such a Hell, then it was likely better than the Deep Roads because no one deserved to be placed in a place so twisted with the smell of rot and plague with each breath.

The small forces of her Father and Trian gathered around Harrowmont, who was speaking of the plan "Trian and his men will clear the way for the Grey Wardens to descend into the easternmost caverns." He gestured to the man and his men, who all clanged their shields.

Endrin bowed to the men "May the Paragons favor you, and the Stone catch you should you fall." He said softly to the men.

Trian bow back to his father then started marching "Come, men, Glory awaits!" He shouted, walking towards the Eastern Caverns. The Men chanting marching songs as they went off, each of them knowing they could all very well die in this unforgiving place.

"Bhelen, you and your men will second the kings, clearing the main road." Harrowmont gestured the King who was in his thick plated Armor.

Bhelen snorted "Don't you think it's a little, I don't know cowardly to allow the Gray Wardens to take our place where the fighting is thickest?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Are you questioning the battle plans, boy?" Harrowmont asked, his brow posed for an answer.

"Of course not, I'm sure your caution is for the glory of all." Bhelen was cut off by Endrin.

"Enough, see to your men. I would speak with my daughter." He snarled at his youngest son, always the smart mouth around the old man. When Bhelen left, the pair explained how only her and Gorim would slip though the Dark Spawn link up with some Scouts and find the Legendary Aeducan Shield.

After discussing how she got such an item, they all split apart. Harrowmont returned back to Orzammar, Endrin to Bhelen and his men, to strike the Darkspawn and Ruby slipped into a Spawn created channel. She expected Darkspawn, and so she was ready when they tried to sneak up on her; unlike the Proving however she used her Maul: Brimstone.

The Darkspawn were no match for her and Gorims attacks, soon they found themselves in a large chamber with many roads connecting but most had caved in on themselves. "You made it Commander." A voice said, almost getting a Maul to the face.

Ruby placed the face quickly as that of Ivo, the man who had almost beaten her yesterday "How fares it Ivo?" She asked her brow raised, Maul pointed towards the Stone.

"Not well sadly, most of the tunnels are caved in and the one we want is crawling with the blighters." He explained, readying his Saw-Sword "It will be a fight."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle that." Ruby said with a smirk, pulling her Maul from the floor and walking towards the tunnel they wanted.

"Your gift of the Helm was amazingly generous. I will treasure it always." Ivo said after a moment, thanking her for the fight in his own way.

Ruby laughed "Just make sure you tell the story behind it, and make sure you stress you almost won. Another minute and you'd of had me." She said calmly, looking down the tunnel expecting to hear noise or anything.

"You're too kind." Ivo muttered, before they we're attacked once more by the Darkspawn. After several minutes of walking through the tunnels, another form headed their way.

"You're here! Ha I'd thought the Darkspawn went and ate you up." The Scout started to laugh.

Ruby shrugged her shoulder, wiping a piece of flesh from her shoulder "I'm not so easy to kill." She said with a smile of her own.

The Scout nodded "I'll keep that in mind if we get swarmed, I'll just hide behind you." He chuckled again, pointing down one of the splits "This is the tunnel we need to take, there are Darkspawn tracks all over it, so be careful."

"Got it, let's move men." Ruby said, leading them further into the Deep Roads, closer to the Shield of her family. It took them about an hour to cut their way through the Darkspawn and to walk through the winding tunnel and they soon found the door her Father had spoken about, only it was wide open with Darkspawn dead on the ground. "Someone has been here…they may be allies." She said slowly, only a signet ring could open the door.

"Or it could be an ambitious cousin out for his own glory." The Scout joked, but Gorim and Ruby glanced at the other feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"Let's not do anything rash, alright?" She said stepping into the ancient Thiag. It only took a minute or two, to reach those that had broken into her once family kingdom, long since though but still. It was several men, each with different armor; so they weren't military but they were likely mercenaries.

"Ah, so glad you could finally join us, we'd feared that the Darkspawn had eaten you." Their Leader said with a smile.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ruby snarled, looking annoyed at the whole idea.

The Leader rolled his eyes but continued "So we're here to find this shield, but this isn't as easy as I was lead to believe. I wager you know where it is, don't you Milady." He pointed to Ruby with one of his twisted swords "So you tell me, where it is, and I won't let my boys have a go at you before I kill you."

Ruby twitched, her free hand tightening around her dagger "The Shield is a metaphor, it is in all of us." She said with a smile, her eyes burning with rage and before the Captain could say another word a Dagger was thrown at his face, connecting into his cheek bones and sending him to the ground.

Without their leader, the rest were easy to slaughter and it was done so gladly after all the only person who had her permission to even jest like that was Gorim and even that might earn him a kick in the balls. She examined the Captain, one to fetch her dagger, two to find out who sent him but something caught her eye that was in his pocket.

"Is that an-" Gorim started.

"Aeducan Signet ring….." She finished for him, then shaking her head biting her lip at the massing evidence "It's a fake." She whispered, tucking it in her pocket.

Scout shrugged, looking around for more foes "Or it could be one of your kin, keen on claiming the glory for himself." He suggested.

Ruby shook her head, walking towards the main chamber "Whatever the plan was, it has failed." She said firmly, looking around the ancient room "Now look around." She instructed, walking up towards the sarcophagus in the center of the room.

She looked down at the tiles, her keen eyes seeing three that were unlike the others. "You three, come here." She spoke quickly, pointing to where each of them should stand and then nodding at the sound of clicks. Ruby placed her signet ring into the slot, another click rang out and the chest opened up.

"That's it, we've got it. Now let's get the hell out of here." Gorim said, moving towards the door checking to see if any Darkspawn crept in.

"Doesn't look like much." The Scout commented as Ruby slipped it onto her back.

Ivo shrugged his shoulders, examining the shield for himself "Our craftsmen have come a long way, still though…the Shield of Aeducan." He spoke rather calmly his swords at the ready.

"It's a symbol, we need to move." Ruby spoke, leaving the Main hall behind and heading towards the Cross Roads, where they were to next group up and wait for reinforcements. The Scout and Ivo took off in front of them when she closed the door behind her, to try and keep Darkspawn out.

"Think Trian did this?" Gorim asked.

"I don't know, I hope he didn't….he is my brother." Ruby whispered fearfully, her grip of the Maul tightening.

XX~XX~XX~XX

It took another thirty minutes or so, of little to no combat as they made their way back to the Cross Roads. Once they were there however, the sight of bodies on the stone caught her attention; one more than any other.

"Trian!" She screamed, running over to her fallen brother looking him over.

"Shit, it must have been a Dark Spawn attack." Ivo muttered.

Gorim shook his head "This doesn't look like Darkspawn. No bites, no scratches, no mutilation…." He muttered placing his hand on Ruby's shoulder as she cradled her dead brother's head in her arms.

The same brother who help her grow up, who taught her how to swing a blade, how to read, how to hide and how to do so many other things. The Brother who was her guardian, who always protected her even when she didn't need it, especially when she didn't need it. The brother who aged much to fast when Father started to unload work upon him, who turned into a venomous man and was bitter to those around him, to those he loved; her brother.

The thought that had been in her mind was shattered, Trian never moved against her "Bhelen outplayed me." She whimpered, with tears streaming down her face carving channels through the blood and dust.

"Your brother?" The Scout asked with a raised brow.

Ruby remained silent, just running her fingers though her brother's hair; it reminded her of when they were children, he always liked it when she did that. "Someone is coming." Ivo whispered and they all hid behind the Stone, all but her who just sat there tears running down her face.

She looked up, only to see the pale white face of her father who looked down at his oldest son "Please…." She started, tears welling up in her eyes even more.

"Ruby…..please tell me this isn't what it looks like." Endrin whispered, he reached out and clutched his son's hand, it was barely warm anymore.

"I-I….just got here…..a moment ago…." She whimpered, tears still streaming "I saw him….I-I…"

"Had more than enough time to slay Trian!" Bhelen started, a smirk on his face "Those are Darkspawn tears, they're full of lies!"

"My Lady is innocent!" Gorim snarled.

Harrowmont put up a hand "Ser Gorim, your loyalty makes you useless in this instance. It falls now onto others shoulders, to tell the story." He turned to the Scout "What happened here?"

Scout smiled, shaking his head "Trian and his men were here early. It seems they'd done battle with the Darkspawn." He pointed to the crying Commander "Lady Aeducan came up to them, all friendly-like, but when we got close she ordered us to attack."

Ruby felt her blood pumping, her chest tighten and her eyes closed at the sting of the lie. She should say something, she should do something, anything.

"Ivo, you are a good and noble man. Did the Scout speak true?" Harrowmont asked in a simplest of voices.

"He….he did my lord. It….It was, terrible….Prince Trian didn't stand a chance." Ivo said, his resolve shaking at the sight of the Aeducan crying on the Stone "She stripped his signet ring as well."

Gorim threw himself forward, punching Ivo in the mouth "You treacherous Bastard!" He snarled, only to be grabbed by two royal guards.

"Stand down Gorim." Endrin shouted, tears running down his own face "Do you have, anything….anything to say, my daughter?" He whispered looking down at her.

Ruby choked out a response, it was weak but the aging king heard it "I'm innocent…." She whispered, eyes downcast and broken.

"I want to believe that." He started to walk away, followed closely by Bhelen "I really do."

XX~XX~XX~XX

It hit her like bricks, like the stone had all fallen on her at once and that she'd never know anything else but pain. Her body ached, her heart ached, and she'd cried more tears now than when her mother had died seven years ago. She kept to her corner, lazily looking at the meager meals she was served and silent at the insults she received by the guards.

"You have five minutes, Gorim." The name made her look up, made her stand for the first time since they cast her in here days ago. "Protocol and all that…"

"Give me them alone, would you?" Gorim asked softly, walking up towards the bars and they locked eyes "I would have come sooner, if they'd have let me. How are you?"

Ruby looked down, her eyes closed for a second at the red, stained and torn garment she wore "I was betrayed, by one brother and accused of killing another….Gorim how do you think I feel?" She whispered looking up, she'd long since run out of tears "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Gorim sucked in a breath, then nodded slowly "Bhelen took Trians place in the assembly. He introduced the motion to condemn you immediately and it easily passed." He shook his head, slamming his hand against the worn metal "He had half of the assembly ready to vote on this, something that goes against tradition and justice!" He snarled, then roared slamming his hand on the bar and pacing now.

"He must have been making deals and alliances for months….hell years….he knew I didn't play politics…" She whispered, not at all moved by his outrage "What will happen to you, love?" She asked gently, no longer playing it safe, they had no time for that any longer.

"I will be allow to make some sort of life on the surface….but my name and knighthood shall be cast." He said softly, coming back to the bars and looking into her empty eyes.

"And of me?" She whispered, knowing the answer.

Gorim frowned, biting his lip "You are to be sealed in the Deep Roads…to fight Darkspawn to death…." He whispered, keeping his face down but looked up when she cupped his cheek.

Ruby leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, she sighed in content "Thank you Ser Gorim, for everything you've done for me." She whispered, playing lightly with his beard.

Gorim reached around the bars, pulling her as close as he could manage "Then I think you'll love me even more, Harrowmont isn't trusting of Bhelen, he is wary of his instant rise to power. So he told me, that the Grey Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in tunnels you'll be tossed in." He whispered in her ear, her hands tightening on his shirt "You can survive long enough to reach them, Choppier can take you back to Duncan his leader."

Ruby looked up, fire now in her eyes the first he'd seen since the beginning of the meeting "That is all the chance I need." She whispered and placed another kiss on his lips and then another. Their moment was cut short by the guards, who simply patted his back and told him that his time was up.

"I'll always love you, my heart." Gorim whispered as he was led away.

Ruby was silent again, but soon the sounds of her cries could be heard through the whole dungeons. Cries of new wounds ripping into her heart, wounds that could fester if left alone and then infect her with such rage, that none might stop her; and she wanted them to fester.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The next day she was brought to Harrowmont, who waited for her outside of one of the few doors connected to the Deep Roads. When the Guard had tossed her over, he did so violently he like everyone thought she had murdered her brother, and she very well might have; she should have said something to him, anything.

"Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar, you are herby sentenced to exile and death." Harrowmont started, looking down as he did to avoid her blank stares "Your name, Ruby Diana Aeducan, has been stripped from the records, you are no longer a person or a memory."

Ruby looked up at the sound of her mother's name, it was common for her to forget that Endrin had given her the name of her mother at her birth. Diana chose that of Ruby, and Endrin chose Diana who was more precious to him than any gem.

"You will be cast into the Deep Roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar. Till your death, do you have." He looked up at her, locking eyes with hers a spark of life he hadn't seen before "Anything to say, before the sentence is carried out."

"I am innocent." She repeated much like the time in the Roads, so much so it shook him.

"Look me in the eye, dear child and tell me that." He whispered, his face begging her "For your father's sake."

Ruby stressed every word, she didn't, she wouldn't, she'd never "I. Did. Not. Kill. Trian." She said slowly, in a soft voice.

Harrowmont raised a brow, then nodded "I believe you….then Bhelen is behind this isn't he?" She nodded at the statement, it felt good to have someone else believe her "He will not get away with this, I swear it on the Stone and on the Ancestors!" He snarled, holding out an Aeducan Shield and one of her swords. "I was told to give these to you by your father."

Ruby took them, placing the shield on her wrist and holding the sword tight in her hands "How is he, he didn't come down to see me…" She whispered.

"Child, he lost two of his children in one day. He is old and this tragedy has hit him hard, but I think this will lessen the blow, knowing you didn't kill him, that he knows the truth."

"Tell my father, that I love him and I send his love to Trian and Diana." She whispered, stepping past Harrowmont and in front of the large steel doors, to her death or rebirth. Either way, she'd find Bhelen in this life or next, and wring his neck for doing this to her, to Trian and to father; she'd kill him and smile about it.

XX~XX~XX~XX

It took her about an hour to find her way through the tunnels, scraping by and piecing together makeshift and worn armor as she went. Killing Darkspawn and Deep Stalkers at every turn, just when she'd almost had enough she come out from the carved tunnels and back onto the Deep Roads.

"And I'm telling you, it is this way!" Choppier's voice sounded through the tunnel.

"It is not you insuperable Dwarf!" Another voice "OW, don't you hit me!"

"Hey! I think something is over there!" Another.

"Relax Frankie. Who goes there, Dark Spawn?" Choppier snarled.

"Nah, they don't have the taint. Come on out." The second voice said, making her take a few steps forward and out to the cross road with them. "Oh shit, it's Lady Aeducan."

"What are you doing down here alone? Where are your troops?" Choppier asked quickly walking up to her, she was covered in at least fifty kills of Darkspawn.

"Well hello to you too Choppier." Ruby said rather off handedly, leaning on her great axe that she'd picked up.

"Yeah, Hi. Answer the question." Grayson interrupted.

The Castless, Frankie walked up to her looked her up and down then shook his head "She's been exiled, sent to….kill Darkspawn until death…. What did you do, Milady?" He whispered to her.

"Nothing, Bhelen betrayed me." She said, with venom in her words.

"Choppier, you wanted a recruit. You wouldn't take Leske, but you'd be daft to not take her." Frank said, jerking his head over at the woman.

Choppier nodded rubbing his beard "Well then, you're in luck. We need to get to Ostagar anyhow. So what do you say, Ruby Aeducan. Care to join the Grey Wardens?" He asked brining a wineskin to his lips and taking a long draw.

She could smell the liquid from here, and it was likely something harder and worse than the spirits she normally drank "Ruby, I have no other name. If it gets me out of these damn tunnels I am all yours." Ruby took the wineskin and took a drink from it, gagging as it went down.

"Oh I like her." Choppier said with a laugh "This is going to be great traveling, a Human, a surfacer, a noble and a Casteless all in the same group! Hahaha!"

Ruby looked horrified by that idea and took another long swig of the burning liquid.

"Hey save some for me!"

XX~XX~XX~XX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Roses

 **'** **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted.'- Altair Ibn La Ahad**

The sun was shining through the open worn window, the sounds of wood snapping against each other was heard throughout the house. Sweat dripped from her face, she was going to try and wipe it, to clear her field of vision from her blonde hair. Just as her hand moved, she felt the sting of wood on her hand and then took a step back.

"Not good enough." Her mother said with a shake of her head "Jadelynn, you must focus if you want to survive."

"Maybe I don't want to." Jade snapped at her mother, moving back into range with her twin shaped wooden daggers. The two women traded blows, Jade's speed far superior to her mother's but the older woman was precise and focused.

The sting of wood slapped against her left cheek, making her spin lightly and then the slap of the blade along her back made her jump forward "Damn it!" She cursed, taking a step back and wiping her now bleeding lip.

"Mouth young lady, what would your father say?" Her mother said, hands on her hips and barely breaking a sweat.

Jade rolled her eyes "Come on, I'm ten already let me curse if I want to." She said spinning the fake blades in her hands "Ready?"

"Are you?" The woman counted, it was at that moment the sun vanished and the smells of that time were replaced with something almost Ale like. She couldn't explain it, it was like the world had fallen away and then was replaced with something dark, cruel and she didn't like it.

"Wake up cousin." A soothing female voice, lifted through the air and making her form cringe lightly "Why are you still in bed?" The voice asked again, making her open her eyes and glare at her cousin "It's your big day!"

Groaning, the young lithe woman rolled over "…go away, just a little….longer." She yawned again, trying to ignore the red head and get back to her dream world.

"Come on, don't make me use cold water again." At the mention of cold water, the woman jumped up and looked around with a wide green eyes "You do remember what today is, right?"

The blonde twitched her ear once, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "Summerday?" She groaned out, stretching.

"No you idiot, you're getting married today and so is Soris." Shianni smiled widely, as the blond got up on her feet, completely forgetting about the wedding. "That's what I came to tell you, Nelaros is here early!"

Jade frowned, her features becoming dark and downcast "Ugh!" She growled, kicking at the bed behind her "I hate this arranging bullshit!"

Shianni frowned, tilting a little in the right way that let Jade knew that she was already drunk "Well, who else are you supposed to marry?" She smiled again "Sides, weddings are so much fun! Singing, Dancing….Drinking!"

Jade nodded "See you got that last one down already, maybe you should marry Nelaros and I can go back to bed." She frowned, walking towards her trunk and finding something to wear only for Shiani to hand her the dress Father had gotten her "No."

Shianni wasn't having it, basically thrusted the gown into her hands "All in due time cousin!" She whispered in a drunken slur, making the blonde cringe "It's your day not mine!"

"Then leave, let me have what little free time I have in peace!" Jade snarled, tossing the dress onto the upper bunk and sitting down on her own.

"Fine you're no fun, Soris is waiting outside for you and make sure you're wearing your dress!"

When Jade looked back up, hoping and praying to Maker that she was gone, she was. With a sigh, Jade groaned at the sounds of boots on the wood "Dad, leave me be!"

Cyrion wasn't having it, merely smiled down at her like she still a young girl in pigtails; how she hated those things! "Ah, still as fiery as your mother…hahaha. Oh I wish she could be here." He said with mirth but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Well I don't think she'd let me be married off…" Jade said with a hint of venom but at this point it wasn't lethal to her father, in fact he was used to it.

"Still don't like the idea, huh kiddo?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Jade nodded "I just hate that I can't choose who I marry, in fact I probably wouldn't marry at all truthfully…" She murmured, hands in her lap and a looking at the floor.

"Nonsense, it's time for you to grow up and have a family of your own."

"Yay, now I can be a dish washer in some nice pub….or a house wife….gross…." She groaned out, banging her head on the bed post.

"Child, the dowry has already been paid, the Chantry has the permit signed….all that is left is you." Cyrion said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close "Please?"

Jade frowned "I thought men had to pay to buy women, not the other way around…"

"I paid to keep you here, without it you would move to Highever with your groom and I would likely never see you again. It is better this way." Cyrion said rubbing her arm, and getting up from the bed.

Jade scoffed, smirking lightly at her father "You just should of saved the money and not gone through with it." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Just be glad it was I that picked, because Soris is without a parent the Elder had to choose for him."

Jade frowned, giving him a bored looked "So I just have to marry who you tell me too, I never get to grow up huh?" She reached under her pillow pulling out the small dagger and flipped it "I trade one dictator for another…"

"Now that's enough of that." Cyrion smiled shaking his head at her "Time for you to change and find Soris, the sooner the wedding starts the better." He turned and started to walk off "Less chance for you to escape."

"A small chance is still a chance!" She called out, feeling better but still not really happy about the whole thing. Jade changed out from her sleeping shirt into the dress, it was pretty at least and made to show off what little curves she did have. She applied her normal make up, dark eye shadow and a light dose of lipstick and started to walk for the door.

"One last thing!" Her father called out, a pair of boots in his hand "Your training, the stuff your mother taught you." He pointed to the knife outline on the top of her stocking "Best to not mention it to your betrothed."

Jade grinned, her eyes for the first time becoming mischievous "Take it you forgot to mention that?" She raised her brow, with a confident look.

Cyrion shook his head, giving off a small laugh "Well, what was I supposed to say. Yes my daughter is an amazing cook, can sew and dance, not to mention hit birds with an unbalanced dagger with her eyes closed…what did you say your son did again?" He mocked her, with a grin "We don't want to come off as trouble makers my dear, Adaia made that mistake."

Jade smiled softly at her mother's name, and almost wanted to retort saying that she could hit two with one dagger but she relaxed simply saying "Mother was a clever rogue."

"Yes…that she was." Cyrion held out the pair of boots "These were hers, it is the least I can give you…to start your new life…now off with you. Soris is no doubt wondering where you are."

Jade took the boots and slid them on, they weren't proper wedding attire but then she wasn't really proper wedding material. She ran over to her father, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek "Love you dad."

"And I love you."

XX~XX~XX~XX

When Jade stepped out onto the street, she cringed at the drunken sounds of someone trying to sing. The woman by the sea, or something to that nature and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the group of elves responsible.

The one who was singing, lazily turned over to her "Well-hic-hello aren't you a sight….for sore eyes?" He stumbled across his words.

Jade smirked, knowing full well that this was easier than tricking Soris into dipping his head in the well "Just doing the rounds, collecting the wedding gifts." She said with a little flutter of her lashes.

"Oh, we-we uh….uh…" The First started.

"We got cash!" The second said, as the third fell in a drunken heap.

"Oh yeah! We- We got thirty bits! Cash is a great wedding present."

The third picked himself, smiling dumbly "That it is!" He cheered.

Jade frowned shaking her heads "Thirty? You know that Forty is more traditional yes?" She stressed, knowing this could either gain or lose.

"Oh…oh you're right.." The Second said sadly "We're a bit tipsy, sorry about that…he'here's ten more to top it off…."

"You have a great wedding." The first said with a smile.

Jade slipped the bag onto her waist and smiled "Thank you, you have a good time." With her pocket jingling a little more, she was happy.

As she was walking by the great tree and stage in the center of the Alienage, she overheard someone talking about breeding and was grown a little curious. More or less with the idea of making a bit more money, she was only getting married once right? Might as well make the best of it.

"Well if it isn't the lucky bride herself." The woman turned from the man, likely her husband and smiled at her "Hello, Dear."

She frowned, it sounded like these people knew her and they weren't drunk yet "Hi." She said slowly.

"Now now love, I don't think she remembers us." The husband spoke up.

"Oh right." The elven woman blushed with embarrassment. "I'm Dilwyn and this is Gethon, we were friends of your mother. I know we haven't seen much of you….since…" Dilwyn trailed off, looking down.

Jade frowned, sighing out "Father really loved her, hates to talk about it." She mumbled, running a hand through her locks avoiding the braid on her left side.

Gethon nodded his head in understanding "Yes, well at least you only look like her so much." He admitted, crossing his arms "He'd been crushed if you were her spitting image."

Jade nodded with the thought, her mother was dark complexion, yellow eyed and had golden hair. Jade on the other hand, had light blond hair with green eyes of her father and was whiter than a ghost in winter. Jade knew that she had similar features in structure of her mother and of temperament but that was all.

"She wanted you more than anything you know? Sad she never got to see you grow up, to become this beautiful young woman." Dilwyn said, reaching out and taking the girls hands.

Jade smiled up at her sadly "Thank you." She whispered.

"Here, we have something for you." Gethon pulled out a money purse, holding it out for her "We saved a bit of money for this day, it's not much but it should help you start a new life."

Jade looked crossed for a moment, her instinct telling her to take the bag and smile but then her mind was telling her to refuse and have them use it for themselves; she chose the former "Thank you, it means a lot to me. Thank you." She said with a bright smile on her face, and not pulling away as Dilwyn gave her a hug. "Will you stick around for the ceremony?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Gethon said smiling, placing a hand on his wives back and led her away as she was beginning to cry.

She wanted to see what Alarith had in shop, before she was tethered to something she'd always loath. That was when she saw Nessa and her parents packing up their things on a cart. "What's going on?" She asked, confusion pasted on her features.

"I apologize, we wanted to stay for the ceremony but we need to be off." The Father explained, she couldn't remember his name to save her life.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, genuinely sincere while she liked to play with people; she was still her mother's child.

"The Shem that owns our building is now using it for storage space, we're going to Ostagar…they need laborers in the camps." He explained, she saw Nessa frown at that statement "We were going to head to Highever but…not anymore."

Jade nodded "Is there anything I can do?"

The Wife shook her head "No sweetheart, thank you for asking but this is something that we must do alone." She said in a kind and calm voice.

Jade sighed, rubbing her neck "Well…if you're sure then I wish you luck." She turned and started to walk towards Soris' favorite hiding spot, all the giddiness of gold gone from her.

"Wait!" Nessa ran up to her "Jade, can I talk to you a moment."

"Sure, Nessa. What's up?" Anything to stretch this out.

Nessa sighed, rubbing the side of her brow "My parents are stubborn when it comes to help, much less to ask for it." She said shaking her head, smiling up at her "They'll want to labor in the army camps…" Her smile vanished "They'll expect me to do the same… I'm not afraid of work….but those men haven't seen a woman in months…." She whispered, fear crossing her features.

Jade chewed on her bottom lip, she had three choices here; one offer money, something she really did not want to do. Two, offer Nessa to stay with her at home which might be alright they got along well enough and then Third, Piss off….and the latter wasn't her style unless they were Shem.

"Maybe….Maybe you can stay with me… you know at my house." Jade laughed lightly "Like one of those slumber parties we had as kids."

"But my father…."

"I'll talk to him." Jade said soothingly, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder "Relax."

"Thank you, Jade."

She just smiled as they walked back towards her parents "Hem." She coughed out weakly, making the father jump and turn around.

"Oh isn't your wedding soon?" He asked, with a raised brow.

"It's a while off, I wanted to talk about Nessa."

"Oh? Why?"

Jade smiled "I want her to stay here."

The Father shook his head "I don't take advise from children, nor will I split up my family." He was about to turn around.

Jade, not used to not getting her way blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I'm not speaking for myself!" She clamped her mouth shut, almost growling at herself.

"Th-That's….Unusual. I'm listening."

Jade thought quickly, knowing the wrong word or phrase would sink this boat faster than it set off "My father would take her in, she could stay with me and him." She spun out quickly, knowing she was full of it.

The Father thought on this for a moment "He'd shelter and provide for her?" He asked carefully.

"Of course he would, would we ask if he wouldn't?" Jade spun more confidently.

The two parents talked quietly for a moment, as Jade cast Nessa a wink that this was going great. "Alright, agreed. She'll help us prepare and load up, then she'll stay with your father. Thank him for us." He said nodding in satisfaction.

Jade nodded and smiled "Of course, thank you." She started to walk away, towards the shop feeling a little better about spending money when the sounds of laughter hit her ears. Never one to turn down a game, she headed into the alley and saw two kids running around.

The Boy stopped to look at her, the girl ran up to him and yell "Slash! You're dead!" She sang out, a smile on her face.

"No far!" The Boy cried "She stopped me."

Jade laughed at them softly, if there was one thing she'd always loved it was kids; not babies they were messy but kids they were fun. "What were you playing?"

"Heroes and Humans. I made it up." The girl said proudly.

"Why not Elves?" Jade asked, sitting down on the ground they sat with her.

"I don't know of any Elven Heroes….do you?" The Boy asked her.

Jade frowned for a moment, off the top of her head she could only think of the Grey Wardens but they didn't need to hear that. She was silent for a moment, then nodded "Yeah, I do." She spoke confidently.

"It is of Korin, the King of Elves!" She called out, with a small grin on her features.

The Girl looked confused "A kingdom of just Elves?"

"That's right, the elves lived in peace away from humans."

"Did the king defeat great enemies?" The boy asked, his attention grasped.

Jade smiled "He destroyed the giants of ash and the dark wolf lords, Yang the Fearless and Jack the Ripper!" She explained, using her fingers and hands to explain her story. The story was short and to the point, but it had sparked something in their eyes.

"I want to be Korin!" They both chanted, then stared to run after the other shouting.

Jade smirked weakly, she missed being that little when they were so easy to play with and she could always get a good trick in, children were innocent after all.

She tried the door for the shop, but it wouldn't budge "Damn it, guess that you're going to my wedding too." She snarled, kicking the ground and walking over to Soris, his red hair giving him away in the sea of other elves.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin." He started.

"Only cousin." She finished for him.

"Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" He questioned, holding his hand out and bowing to her.

"No, is running away still an option?" She asked leaning her back on a post across from his, crossing her arms and pouting.

Soris shook his head "Are you insane? Where would you even go? To the Dalish?"

Jade bit her lower lip, looking down "It could happen…." She mumbled darkly.

"Run away to live with the savages far far away from humans? Sounds great." Soris said with a smirk "Too bad we don't know the first thing in finding them." That made her groan in frustration "I don't see why you're upset anyway, apparently your groom is a dream come true….my bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"Maybe you'll get a cage for a wedding present." Jade sniggered, making Soris laugh with her.

"That's just terrible." He said shaking his head, walking away "Let's get this over with."

As they started to walk, she heard Soris ask her a question from his spot in front of her "Nervous?"

"Nope, you?" She said boredly.

"A little, the rest of my life is a long time."

Jade shook her head, she could see Shianni waving them down as they walked over. Something else caught her eye, the sight of three well dressed Human men in the Alienage was never a good sign. The fact one of them grabbed Nola by her chest, made her blood boil.

Nola managed to free herself from the pig and ran over behind Jade knowing full well of what she could do in the right mood. Jade glared at the pompous blond in front of her, she tried to look intimidating but she was small and elven so that didn't work.

"What it is a party right? Grab a whore, have a good time." The sound of his voice made her want to vomit but his laugh made her want to kill. "Savor the hunt boys, take this one." He looked at Shianni "So young and vulnerable."

Shianni, unlike Soris and unlike Jade had never mastered the simple art of keeping her damn mouth shut "Touch me and I'll gut you, pig." She snarled, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"Please milord!" Ulrda called out "We're having weddings here!"

The Human wasn't having any of it, walking over and slapping Ulrda off his feet, into the dirt "Silence, worm!" Now that, was crossing the line and she was furious. Soris grabbed her arm, stopping her from pulling out her blade.

"I know what you're thinking, but remember what your mom used to say."

' _Never show them your true feelings, stay calm in the face of danger and it will throw them off_.' Her mother's voice filtered into her mind. "Shianni will get herself killed!" She hissed, walking forward with Soris in tow.

"What is this?" The Human asked himself "Another lovely one, to keep me company?" His voice was disgusting.

Jade forced herself to smile, placing her hands out from her sides "Let's just talk about this, alright?" She asked in a calm voice, though it was about to tilt into blind rage.

"Maybe you should invite **IT** over to dinner!" One of his little toadstools called out, making her grind her teeth and glare venom at the man.

The Human scoffed at her, putting his slimy fingers in her face pointing at her "Do you have any idea who I am?" He growled out, his voice trying and failing to threaten her.

While Jade could have easily handled this, Shianni had other plans in mind and Soris started to shake his head. The Human turned around, only to have a jar of liquor thrown at his head making him fall unconscious to the ground. "What have you done!" One of them called out "That is Vaughan Kendells, the Arl's son!"

Shianni looked terrified now, her hands covering her mouth "Oh Maker…." Jade could hear her whisper, her eyes wide with fear.

Jade turned to the Human "Look, just take him home." She said in a calm voice, trying to be as careful as possible "If he stays quiet so will we, nothing needs to come from this."

"You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears." The third man who'd been quiet spoke up "This ain't gonna end well for you."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Shianni groaned, rubbing her brow "I really did it this time…"

Soris was trying to comfort his sister "Relax, he's not going to say anything." He said confidently.

Jade nodded "That means he'd have to admit to losing to a girl." She spoke with a smirk, seeing two other new people walking towards them. Shianni left to get cleaned up, and she looked at the new people both of whom were blond like herself but one was male.

"Are you guys alright?" Soris asked the two of them.

The Woman nodded "I think we're just a little shaken up, what was that?" She asked carefully, almost timidly; it clicked in her mind, the Mouse….meaning this was her groom.

He was handsome yeah, but she still wasn't being swayed by it.

"Right so this is Valora, my betrothed." Soris said, gesturing to the woman.

"Then this man must be mine, yes?" She said carefully, first impressions after all.

"A pleasure, Soris has said much of you. Some was even quite positive."

"I just wanted to give you a chance to run." Soris said to him, before walking away with Valora.

Nelaros smiled at her a little, then rubbed the back of his neck "So…here we are….are you nervous?"

"Not really, no." Jade said in her cool normal voice, she was often regarded as the Ice-Queen for never showing her emotions. "You?" She asked out of courtesy.

He gave off a shaky laugh, then shook his head "I thought I'd stay calm, but seeing you….well that made me….not calm." He said trying to smile.

Jade propped an eyebrow "Am I not as pretty as you hoped?" She asked.

"What no! Wait, I mean yes!...Maker!" He growled out, pulling his hair "Yes you are very beautiful."

"Thank you, how was the trip?" She asked from curiosity.

"Uneventful, thank the maker." He said with a smile "The caravan we rode with had little to offer, so the bandits stayed away from us."

Soris elbowed her gently, looking over his shoulder "We should let them prepare, cousin."

Valora smiled at Soris, cupping his face "We'll see you two soon, don't run off on us."

With that the two left to prepare, but just as she was breathing a sigh of relief she spotted more blond and she was freaking sick of seeing blond people today; what's worse was it was Human. "Don't look now…" She started.

"I see it." Soris said dully "One day, just one day."

The blond was armored, carrying a large shield and a sword on his hip; she recalled seeing the colors but she couldn't place it. The pair walked over to the confused looking man, who was just told to piss off by Ridi. He seemed to have a sixth sense and turned to her as she glared at him "Oh Hello, perhaps you can help me."

Humans have caused enough trouble for one day "No I can't." She spoke calmly with a bit of bite in her words, her head held low "You need to leave, we want to avoid unpleasentness."

The human looked confused "What unpleasantness are you talking about?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"The Alienage isn't a good place for humans, alright so you should leave." Jade stressed once more.

The warrior shook his head, why were they so stubborn "I can't leave yet, I still need to find someone." He explained.

"Fine maybe we can compromise." She started only to be cut off by her Elder.

"Alastair I presume." Valendrian started, a smile on his aging features.

"Oh yes, I've been looking for you." He said with a salute "The Grey Wardens need your help."

"You mean Duncan." He shook his head, still smiling. "But first how did she do?" The Elder gestured to her, approval in his tone.

The Warden Alastair nodded "I was impressed, she was very calm unlike the others today. I'm surprised I wasn't thrown out, I do have weapons on me after all." He pondered, smiling at her.

"Yes, the world has far more use for those who may stay their blade."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea…I should have recognized the colors…" Jade said softly, biting her lower lip.

Alastair laughed it off, his much more pleasant than the other Shem's "It's quite alright, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, Jadelynn this is Alastair a Grey Warden." The Elder introduced the man properly.

Jade frowned at the use of her full name, but looked over at the young warden with a gleam in her eye "Why is a Grey Warden here?"

"Oh, I was told by my commander Duncan to come here. Valendrian, you have something for me?" Alastair's train of thought seemed to start once more "That and our store house isn't far from here."

"This is a bad time Alastair, we are about to have a wedding." Valendrian said in a tempered voice.

"Oh I love weddings, will there be cake?" He asked tilting his head much like that of a hound.

XX~XX~XX~XX

With the ceremony finally getting underway, Jade having made one more weak offer to run now while they could and being shot down by Soris. Valendrian gave his standard, unity speech and how the bonds were important like branches in a tree. Just as the ceremony was getting to the important, and BINDING parts a group of Humans walked through the crowd, showing it to be the Arl's son; Vaughn.

"Milord, this is an….an unexpected surprise." The Mother said, her tone disapproving.

Vaughn just walked up on stage, like he'd owned it "Sorry to interrupt, Mother." He said casually "But, I am having a party and we are dreadfully short on female guests." His awful laugh sounded again.

The Mother shook her head, looking disgusted "Milord, this is a wedding." Her tone snapping.

Vaughn laughed again, walking through over to her "If you want to dress up your pets, and have a tea party, that is your business. But do not pretend this." He motioned to the surrounding area "Is a proper wedding." His tone was harsh, but he smiled again "Now we're here for a good time right lads?"

"Let us take those two, the one in the tight dress." Nola, Inda and Valora, were all picked out but the Human looked around "Where is the bitch that bottled me?"

The third man from earlier spoke up "Right here Vaughan!"

"Let me go you stuffed shirted son of a!" She started howling, only for the man to cover her mouth and start pulling her down the steps.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking her! Oh and let's take the pretty bride shall we?" Jade was screaming on the inside, if it wasn't for the fact these men had armor plate and she had a dulled knife worn about ten years ago and was outnumbered by at least seven; she might have had a chance.

Before she could even utter a word, she was punched hard across the face and everything went black. The first thing she felt next, was cold stone and a headache, then were Nola's cries of Maker keep us. She leaned forward, getting a helping hand from Shianni.

"Okay." She growled in pain "That Human dies." Her normal lightly cold tone was gone, replaced with a void of emotion.

"Good to see my favorite cousin has some fight left."

"Only." She retorted, standing up "So we're locked in?"

Valora nodded her head "At least until that….bastard is waiting for us." She hissed, though her voice still weak.

Jade rested her back against the stone wall, thinking quickly "Then we will likely be raped, beaten and killed." She mused softly, looking around for a way out; she cursed her mother for showing her how to fight but not pick locks.

As Jade was looking for a way out, the girls were talking about just letting it happen and taking it, then forgetting about it. Now Jadelynn wasn't known for just laying on her back and letting the world take stuff from her, so that didn't sit well with her; but… "Be quiet, Stay calm and don't do anything unless I do." She said her tone still dangerous.

She placed her hand onto her thigh, feeling the outline of her small blade still hidden there and it made her grin. She might be able to…..never mind….seven fully armored men walked into the room, each armored to fight in a war.

"Hello Wenches." The Leader started "We're going to be your escorts."

Nola jumped up, her features terrified and she cried "Stay away from us!" With all her might.

The Leader didn't even flinch as his sword was pulled down in one smooth motion, slitting right through her neck and sending the woman onto her back; coughing for air only to drown in blood.

"You take the flower in the corner." He said to one man "Horace and I will take the homely bride and the drunk." At first she was going to snarl at being call homely "You two, bind the last one. Vaughan likes her look but she's a scrapper."

"We'll be perfect gentlemen." The first one said as the others left the room.

"Now, don't try anything. Don't want to end up like that Wench now do you?" The second started, he took a step forward.

Jade was always one to play an act, her face looking terrified but her small knife held firmly behind her back "Please don't hurt me!" She wailed, looking like was about to cry.

"Don't worry we'll-" The First one started, taking the bait but turned at the sound of a voice "Look at this! A little Elf with a stolen swor-" His voice was cut off by Jade jamming her dagger into his neck, Soris tossed her the sword and she caught it with her free hand, using the moment and slashing into the other guards face.

When both of the guards fell, Soris ran up and hugged her "Soris relax." She said her voice frozen.

That was when he saw Nola "They killed her! They killed Nola? Oh Maker! Are you alright? They didn't-" He started checking over her, like a mother hen; which was when she slapped him, hard.

"I'm fine, we don't have time. Where did you get this sword?" She asked, it was balanced perfectly and had a good handle on it.

"That Warden, Alastair? Gave both me and Nelaros his weapons! That's all we got!" He said showing off the crossbow, it was a good piece of work.

"Why didn't Alastair come?"

"Can't he said, Wardens need to be Neutral." Soris explained.

"Lucky us, we have nothing to lose." She mused softly, leaning down and checking their pockets for anything useful. She found a new dagger which would replace her old one, and some gold. They left the room and tried to sneak passed the human in front of them, but Soris got them caught.

"What's this? I don' know you elf! IS that blood?" The cook asked with a crazed expression, only to be silenced by the Elven assistant behind him.

"Maker, I've wanted to do that forever." The Elf smirked at them "They took the girls to Vaughn, if you hurry you can help them." With that he took off running.

Jade frowned, looking down at her dress it was covered in blood "I need a moment." She said looking around for anything to clean up, finding some brandy in the process but not in the mood for a nightcap.

"What are you doing?" Soris asked, his crossbow trained on the door.

"If guards see two elves running around with weapons and covered in blood we'll be killed." She explained, removing her dress and changing into the one she'd found "Thing was too tight anyway."

"So what now?" Soris asked.

"You stay here and cover me." She gave him her sword, and slid the daggers into her stockings. "I'll be fine, I'll scout out and you watch my back."

"Deal."

She quietly left the kitchen, and saw a group of off duty guards playing cards and complaining they were getting their asses kicked. "Oye, Elf get us some drinks!" One of them called out.

Jade wanted to jump on the table and kick his teeth in, but she was better than that "Of course, one moment Sers." She turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Soris asked, his crossbow now deeply trained onto the door.

"Need poison or something to induce sleep…" She mumbled checking the shelves and then finding it, Rat Poison. "Nice." She poured a third of brandy into each cup, then filled them with the bottle of rat poison "Three dangerous brews, coming right up you dumb pricks."

She walked out with the mugs of liquor "Sorry, it took me a moment." She apologized, in a quiet calm and submissive voice.

"You better be, stupid dog." The first man took his drink and down it in one go, along with the other men who started coughing about it being a right kick in the chest, and within the next second they were all foaming from the mouth.

"Soris!" She called out, checking their pockets as he entered the room and secured it. Jade walked outside, almost running in head first into a guard and as she started to apologize, she reached up and slit his throat; it was too easy. She checked the room behind her, and it was an armory perfect "Help! Someone is attacking the keep!" She cried, her blood now being used as an excuse "I can't stop the bleeding!"

The guard ran forward, pushing her back and turning out the door reaching down to help his fallen comrade. When he check for a pulse and didn't find one, a knife slipped right between his skull and spine where his helmet reviled as he looked. "Soris!" She called out once more, finding a fitting pair of leather armor to slip into.

"What happened to sneaking around?" He asked, his face looking worried.

"Went out the window when I got covered in blood, this one was just stupid." She said walking over his corpse after a minute and headed into the next room. Only to watch as Nelaros got slashed across the chest by Nala's killer.

"See? I told you, elves run in packs….like rodents." His voice was full of loathing and smugness.

Jade let herself go, she rushed him and slid passed the two other guards, the leather protecting her as she slid across the floor. She drove both her blades into the man's knee joints, and grabbed Nelaros' blade, thrusting it into the man's chainmail. She screamed, pulling it back covering herself in his blood and swinging behind her, going into a blind furry killing both of the guards in seconds.

"Nelaros…" Soris cried out, falling down next to his friend "I'm so sorry." He said to the man, then looked up at her.

Her face was smeared with blood, emotionless and hardened but her eyes were soft "Soris, he's dead and we aren't….we should keep moving." Though she didn't want to, she walked over closed his eye lids and whispered "Thank you." Before pulling off the wedding ring, and slipping it onto her hand. "Stay."

Soris did exactly as he was told, within five minutes she came back covered in more blood but not looking worse for wear "Clear." She said dully.

As they walked down the hallway, it was silent, doors were ajar and a lone guard had a knife in his face. In the next room, she killed both of those men too using her knives like she had been born with them in her hands. It was like this until she'd came across a Mabari statue that fired a ball of fire at her, she ducked low and a shield impacted with her face sending her onto her back.

Jade knew she'd of been dead if it wasn't for Soris' quick aiming, the bolt fit perfectly within his eye-hole and sent him crashing to the ground. Wordlessly they walked, another room came and went then they heard his awful laughter. She kicked open the door.

Vaughn turned to the noise "My, My what have we here?" He stated looking her up and down, then frowning.

"We'll make quick work of these two, Milor-"

"Be silent you idiot, look at them they are covered in enough blood to fill a tub." He growled out, glaring at the man "What do you think that means?" He asked, turning to the Elf.

"It means I've killed all your guards." She said with a smile, her eyes crazed "Even the hounds, you prick." Her hands pulled out her daggers.

"Woah, let's not be too hasty here….surely we can talk about this."

Jade tilted her head "You think we can talk about this?" She hissed, her voice filled with enough venom to kill an Ogre.

"Please I want-I want to go home." Her cousin wailed.

"Well, if you do anythin-" He started to say, before he heard the whirl of blades cross his ears and the sounds of thumping hit the ground. "Big mistake!"

Jade was now disarmed, her weapons thrown at her enemies but it mattered little "Soris get Shianni out of here!" She hissed, running forward and side stepping his attack on her. With the two of them out of the way, and her still weapon-less she was at an advantage. A glint caught her eye, a pin that Shianni used to keep her hair up.

She rolled towards it, picking it up in her nimble hands and throwing it at the Shem's face. He started screaming, holding onto his right eye as she pulled her mother's blade from the skull it connected with.

"Take another step, human, and I guarantee it shall be your last. My friends are dead and my life is in tatters because of you and your kin. I have nothing to lose, but you still possess your other eye." She hissed out, dagger still up in the air.

"Take them and go!" Vaughn cried out, his blade crashed to the ground as he held onto his face.

Jade didn't want to kill him anymore, now she wanted him to suffer and understand that it was his fault his friends were dead, his fault the guards killed and his fault that he was missing an eye. She also knew he would blame her, and not himself but that could come later.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Thank the Maker, you are alright." Valendrian said walking up to them, fear leaving his face "Where is Shianni and Nola?"

Shianni peered from behind Jade, and still looked quite shaken "They killed her….." She whispered.

"And Nelaros too, the guardsmen that did it Jade killed him." Soris said with a big grin.

Valendrian sighed, running a hand over his wrinkled face "I see, would you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest." He asked in a kindly voice, when they left his face grew hard "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I killed most of the guards in the Keep, his best friends and left him living without an eye." Jade said calmly, wiping the sword clean of the blood and handing it back to Alastair "Thank you, it was a fine weapon."

"You may keep it if you like, though I think the garrison will be here in a minute…" The Warden said with a smile, but the blade still hung there so he took it and slid it back into its sheath.

"I'm better with knives." She said calmly, pulling out a bloodied dagger and whipping it clean.

"I am more impressed that you left him alive, Jadelynn." Valendrian said in a voice full of mirth.

"It is Jade! Stop using that name!" She cried out, glaring at the old man.

"The guards are here!" Someone yelled.

"Relax, and let us see what comes from this."

Five men walked up towards their small group, the Captain shouted out "I seek Valendrian, keeper of this Alienage!" His tone wasn't aggressive but of one to answer, immediately.

"Here." Valendrian said peacefully "I take it this is in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play coy, The Arl's Keep is covered in enough blood to paint it twice and his son isn't saying anything other than ' _Knife-Ear Bitch_ ' over and over as he held onto his now missing eye. SO I want names now!" The Captain shouted, even his men took a step away from him.

"I did it." Jade said calmly "I was going to be raped." She flicked a dagger from her stocking and held it out to the guard, handle first "I killed them when they came to me, I'm innocent enough but well trained."

"I see." He took the dagger from her grip carefully "You saved many by coming forward, you'll be hanged when the Arl returns. Till then to the dungeons."

"Oh, wait!" Alastair called out, his smile calm and breezy "If I might ask something."

"What is it Grey Warden?" The Captain asked, his tone cautious.

"I'd like to invoke the conscription, thingy."

The Captain frowned "Son of tied down….fine! Fine! Just have her out of here by sundown!" He growled, passing the dagger that Jade had given to him to Alistair and then started walking away.

"The Conscription, what now?" Jade asked looking over at Alastair.

"Right, I was sent here to do two things. Get some arms and armor, two get a recruit. So say your good-byes, you're a Gray Warden now." Alastair said it like it was some badge of honor.

Instead, all Jade could do it look like a fish then scream "MOTHERF-"

XX~XX~XX~XX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hamlet's Cousin

 **'** **I Am Dead. Only Vengeance Can Restore Me! Only Victory Can Return My Life To ME!'- T.G**

Highever, it was cold and it was rainy or it was warm and humid the small coastal area never really could decide on what it wanted when it came to the weather. What could be said about it, was that it had a large source of stone, wood and farms in its area; but that wasn't the biggest. The biggest was Castle Cousland, home to the Cousland Family, one of the Teyrnir's of Ferelden and had power second only to the King.

The Castle was made of strong grey stone, the walls though battered and worn through the years never wavered and still held to this day. At its most, the castle could probably hold close to a hundred or so inside of the walls if everyone was cozy maybe fifty more. The Castle had everything that one could want, especially if you were a member of the family.

A young man, his shirt lay forgotten on a bench next to a flagon of water and shield, fought against three moving bags of sand. The bags were strung up on large poles of wood, each bag weighing several pounds and they swung from chains to and fro. The man had his shoulder length pitch black hair in a knot close to his neck, his movements so fast it was hard to track

His fists were tied with bandages, stained red from excessive use over the last few hours and the open wounds on his fingers. The young man threw a punch, connected to the bag and set it backwards as he was reeling back, he spun on his left foot hitting another bag away from him and then using his free elbow to smack the final one away; then the cycle continued.

It was several more minutes, that he dodged, countered or blocked the hits from the bags before he stopped. When he did he started to do one armed pushups, the sweat traveling down his forehead as he worked himself harder.

"Milord." A voice spoke, breaking his almost meditative like composure. The man looked up, it was a guard dressed in blue-steel her chest plate bearing the Cousland arms: the green wreath with a blue outline, that looked so much like wings. She had a slightly attractive face, her brown hair parted to the side and in a tight braid.

The Cousland jumped up quickly, the first time in hours that he'd been still "What?" He asked the woman, walking over to the bench and taking his shirt, using it as a towel to remove the sweat from his body. Which itself would be classified as a weapon, he was toned but pale from the lack of sun in the area; everyone knew he'd even train in the freezing rain.

Desmond spent his days, either chasing women, working out, training, riding horses or reading and only the middle of these really interested him. He'd trained with every weapon, in nearly every skill and had the talent that few could claim, the talent to learn; even from a very young age. Though often overlooked because of his older brother, this has simply pushed him to be better than Fergus; if his brother could lift fifty, then he'd do sixty.

It'd been like this for many years, Desmond was thirsty for knowledge but none that would be found in the tomes of ancient books, no this knowledge had to be learned through years of sweat, blood and a few tears. He'd gone through several instructors, when they went weak on him because he a Lord, he'd break one of their bones and tell them to teach properly.

Through this, he'd become so skilled with a sword the shield was almost an accessory and the only reason he bothered with it, was because it was honorable. His sword however, that was a different tale, the bladed weapon was all he really liked to use; he could shoot well, throw blades, use axes and hammers but the sword was his calling.

His chest had small thin scars across it, all of which had been earned from Tournaments that he'd entered. The Cousland heir was a laughing stock at the beginning of the match for walking out without armor, only shield and blade in hand; it stopped when his opponent lay in a bloodied heap. On his shoulder had the Cousland symbol tattooed on it, his Father was extremely unimpressed with the marking; less so in the dragon wings across his back a year later.

He grabbed the flagon, taking a long swig of the cold mountain water "I said, What." He snapped at the guard, his shirt draped over his shoulders.

"Arl Howle has finally arrived Sir, your Father told me to find you when he arrived." The Guard said, slapping her hand over her chest. "They await you in the Main Hall, Milord."

"Thank you." He gave her a flashy smile, fastening the sword belt that he'd carried for years, the leather worn with age and use "I never caught your name." Once the belt was in place, he moved close to her and could count every freckle on her face.

"Megan, Sir." She squeaked, her eyes going wide.

Desmond smiled a little more, then walked right by her a moment ago he was so close almost touching her armor "I shouldn't keep my father waiting, you know how he gets." He spoke with a sigh, pulling the knot loose "I'll see you later, Megan."

The young man was a tease, and he knew it, in fact he loved it. He bowed his head to those who he passed, he had respect for everyone who protected his family. His brother had of course, placed his weapons down for the last few years as he now had a child to care for, little time for training. Father was aging, but he knew full well that the man could likely beat him down if he had half the mind to. The only true test and trainer, came in the form of his mother, who was extremely skilled in hand-to-hand and had beaten him every time but once.

He walked over to the Main Hall, it was very grand, the largest room in the whole castle as far as he knew. With large stone pillars, stained glass of Andraste's journey and a large fireplace to light the Hall in the eve, it never slept and was always roaring to life with warmth and light.

A few paces away from the fireplace, he saw Arl Howe and his Father speaking quietly to the other about the battle they were about to enter. Howe was best described as a vulture like man, Desmond always thought him to be rather foul but he had his moments, his graying hair was slicked back and his beady eyes looked from his father to him. His father on the other hand, looked like a man you could trust with your life, but that might just be because he was his father.

"Ah pup, I didn't see you there." His father Bryce spoke, turning to him as he approached "Just finishing up with your daily workout?" He gestured to lack of a shirt, which he quickly slid on and it was much too baggy for him but it was perfect when one was sweating hot.

"No, I had another hour or so left. A guard came and got me, said you wished to speak with me." Desmond said, his back straight and his eyes locked with his fathers. He was a few inches taller than the older man, and an inch or two more than Fergus and he taunted his older brother with it a lot.

"That I do, but first." His father turned, looking at Arl Howe "Howe, you remember my son? Desmond."

Howe seemed to take a step back "This is Desmond? Maker's breath son, I hardly recognize you." The man seemed rather genuine of his words, looking him up and down "You've grown into a fine young man, with a good mind too as I've heard."

"Father got me to train, Mother wouldn't shut up if I set a book down for long." Desmond said, waving his hand finished with the statement "Is it just you and your men? Or are Nathaniel and Thomas here as well?" He asked from pure curiosity, he'd met Thomas a few times, Nathaniel less but they seemed like good men.

Howe shook his head "No, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes." He explained, placing his hands behind his back "Nathaniel is currently in Ostwick, meeting some his friends, Thomas is in charge while I ride with your father….my daughter Delilah did ask after you though, perhaps I should bring her when this whole thing is over." Howe said with a tap of his chin, thinking about the prospect.

Desmond frowned, he'd met Delilah a few times and got the feeling that she did not care for him one bit. "Isn't she, what, three or four years younger than me?" He questioned, the age gap was a big barrier for him as he was just now twenty-one and he'd not seen her since he was like sixteen.

"As you get older, those years make less difference." Howe said, running a hand through his hair "A lesson often hard won."

Bryce let out a laugh, shaking head at the thought "I doubt he'll be receptive, Rendon." He said clapping his friend on the shoulder, looking at Desmond "He has his own mind these days, Maker bless his heart." He shook his head once more, a smile plastered on his face.

Howe smirked himself "At any rate, pup. I summoned you for a reason." Bryce started, only to be cut off by Desmond.

"Good I was worried there for a moment." The young man joked for a moment, a smirk across his features.

Bryce shook his head "While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle and of Highever." He explained, placing his hands behind his back and looking up at his boy.

Desmond looked confused for a moment, he'd never played politics and Fergus had a family so it made more sense for the True Heir to remain here "Why? You can't possibly think Fergus is better than myself, could you?" He questioned, his tone sharper than a knife.

"Look I am already letting Fergus ride with me, he wants this and I'm not going to argue with your mother anymore on the subject." Bryce said coolly, trying to defuse his son "I know that you'd more than prove yourself pup, but you need to remain here."

Desmond gritted his teeth, his face morphing into one of rage for a split second; it was always Fergus. Then the face was gone, masked with one of neutrality "Fine, I'll do what **_you_** think is best." His voice was voided of emotion, though his eyes were hardened with rage.

Bryce nodded, knowing full well that his son was just hiding his anger from those around him; he'd run off in a few minutes and then break a sword, all would be well in an hour or two. "That's what I like to hear." He said calmly, placing a hand on his sons shoulder "Only a token will remain here, and with it you must keep the peace. You know what they say about mice, when the cat is gone, yes?"

Desmond smirked once, he closed his eyes for a moment "In that case, you should have gotten me a cat. Rust hates mice." With the remark, his father burst out laughing, it was known all too well that Rust took after him; meaning he did everything in his power to annoy anyone nearby at the time.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll keep that hound of yours in line as well. If I hear he got into the Lauder one more time, I swear I'll have to chain him to keep Nan here." Bryce shook his head, looking over at a guard "Please, show Duncan in." He spoke calmly, then turned back to the other two "I have someone you should meet."

The man that came in made Desmond feel small, it was like that one time his father took him to a meeting when Maric was still alive. It was like the man had this presence about him, one that made those with no hope finally feel something, or in his case, feel incredibly small. Duncan had dark brown hair, that was neatly tucked into a mid ponytail, he had a pointy beard with black earrings and his armor looked out of this world to him.

"It is an honor." Duncan finally spoke, bowing his head as he did "Teyrn Cousland, to be a guest within these ancient halls."

Howe looked over, almost had the same look Desmond did "Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." He almost seemed alarmed at the fact.

Bryce waved it off, hands behind his back after a moment "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced." He then looked over at Howe, a brow raised "Is there a problem, Rendon?"

"Of course not." He jumped, wringing his hands "It is just, a guest of this nature….and stature demands certain protocol….I am at a ….disadvantage." He spoke slowly with a frown across his features.

Bryce nodded, running a hand through his short beard "True, we rarely have the pleasure of meeting one…" He said turning to his son, who looked lost "Desmond, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, right?"

Desmond shook himself for a moment, breaking his gaze of the armor "Yeah, they're warriors. They're the only thing that can kill an Arch-Demon and Darkspawn effectively." He spoke calmly, rubbing his brow with his off-hand.

Bryce nodded in satisfaction "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore." He spoke calmly, standing next to his son.

Duncan shook his shoulders, expressing that might be why he was here but he'd notice Duncan taking a close eye of him. "If I might be so bold." The aging Warden spoke, looking from Bryce to Desmond "I would suggest that your son is also, a perfect candidate."

Bryce took a step forward, a frown across his features, and a glare at the Warden "Honor though that might be. This is my son, we're talking about." He spoke in a calm manner, but Desmond could detect the anger in his voice.

Being one to stir the pot, smirked a little "Perhaps, **that** would get me into battle. Father." He said with a calm manner, his anger about not being in the battle turning into fuel.

Bryce glanced over his shoulder "I will not discuss this anymore." He growled at the young man, his eyes practically glowing with anger. As Howe was about to speak, Bryce cut him off explaining why to Duncan "I've not so many children Duncan, I'd rather not see them all off to battle." His tone was sorrowful for a moment, then it turned venomous "Unless you're going to Conscript him."

Duncan shook his head, a calm smile on his face "Have no fear, Teyrn Cousland. We do need as many good recruits as possible, I've no intention of forcing the issue." He spoke calmly, Desmond got the impression that Duncan was a man of many virtues but not a man of religion, as such he seemed wise, noble almost; he was starting to look forward to staying.

Bryce then turned back to Desmond "You'll see to Duncan's needs I trust, while I'm away?" He asked, with a raised brow.

"Of course, Mother would probably be more help but I'll do what I must."

"That a boy. I'd like you to find Fergus tell him to lead the men to Ostagar, unless you have anything for Duncan or Rendon first." Bryce spoke cordially, though he stressed the first part, the second was likely to not seem rude to the other men.

Desmond wasn't one to miss an opportunity when it finally bloomed "Howe, did Delilah truly ask after me?" He said with a brow raised, his hands behind his back and a small smile across his face, lightly lifting his stubble.

Howe struggled with it for a moment, then nodded "It has come up once or twice. The young and their infatuations." He spoke with a smile.

"See, now I got the impression that Deiliah didn't like me." He said with a sigh, shaking his head "I'm sure she's grown into a beautiful woman now, but I can't be sure, it has been years after all."

"People change, dear boy." Howe said, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder "To be honest, I have no expectations. Bryce seems determined to let you find your way, I'm not about to stop you." What Desmond assumed was a charming smile, appeared now "If something did happen, well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature, yes?"

Desmond thought it over for a moment, he'd meet with her once more to see if she had any true interest in him and if she was remotely attractive. He doubted the former though, she wasn't a nasty person by any means but he might have been a little stuck up then. "We'll see, Arl Howe. I would like to speak with her at least once, before this goes any further than it has." He explained his wishes, his voice firm and it had no question about it.

"Of course, when this is all over I'll have the whole family over. We'll make it a day to get to know the other a bit more, it has been a while since either of us has done that Bryce."

"Many years indeed, Oren wasn't born yet and Desmond didn't even have a chin hair." The older Cousland laughed.

Desmond turned to Duncan, the question firmly in his mind "Would you really recruit me into the Wardens?" He asked with a professional voice, one that Fergus tried to teach him.

Duncan's face almost lit up, but he stilled himself "Of course, you appear to be extremely fit, from what I've heard well skilled and eager for battle." Duncan placed his hands behind his back, his stance straight and his eyes locked "The Wardens do not recruit simply anyone, there is no flattery when I say you show extreme promise." His face turned dark for a moment, like when one showed a coin to a beggar "I could Conscript you, through the rights of ancient treaties. However I do not wish to upset the nobility of Ferelden."

Bryce nodded, a thin line pressed where his lips should be since Desmond started the conversation "And I glad to hear that, Duncan." His tone was once more venomous.

"It is very tempting, your Lordship." Duncan said turning his gaze to Bryce "I am however content to see what other candidates your castle offers."

"Like Ser Gilmore?"

"Yes like Ser Gilmore, who your father tells me is a warrior of true valor and honor." Duncan agreed.

"I've known him for many years, he is a good man." Desmond said, bowing to the man "I shall leave you to your talking, Duncan I have more questions about Dark Spawn when you have a moment." He turned to Bryce "I shall see you, before you set off Father." Finally he turned to Howe "I wish you well, Arl Howe."

"I….We'll thank you, Desmond….That is….well that is quite unnecessary…" Howe spoke, going from shocked to simply not looking up at him at all. Desmond shook it off, he remembered Howe to be strange anyway.

With a nod Desmond turned on his feet, leaving the room almost silently not a sound as his leather boots touched the foot or a click as the door closed behind him. While Bryce and Rendon once more started to speak to one another, Duncan had watched and was now very curious of the Cousland Heir.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond took his sweet time walking around the castle, he stopped first at the Temple hoping to convince Mother Mallol that the Maker wouldn't answer their prayers, so then she could lead a normal life. However, this always ended with her simply praying for him, which always annoyed him because instead of coming up with something to argue or debate about she just hid behind a thousand year old religion that didn't seem to help anyone, and repress everyone that was different; Mages, Dwarves, Elves.

At the spur of a moment, he stopped by the Treasury only to see a pair of guards simply playing a hand of cards. His steps being so quiet they didn't even looked up as he approached, in fact they didn't look up until he sat down next to them. At first they weren't sure what to do, but he insisted they should play a game and so they did; he won all but one.

Figuring he'd blown enough time, he stood up wished the guards well and to keep playing their game but to keep an eye out. He was about to climb the ramp to the next level, where they're rooms would be to find Fergus; knowing he'd be with his family.

"Ah there you are!" A redheaded knight ran up to him, they were about the same height but Desmond was in much better shape. "I've been looking for you for a moment, your hound is in the kitchens once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Desmond shook his head, knowing full well that Nan wouldn't leave; after all she put up with him didn't she? "Nan's just blowing steam, you know how she gets." He said offhandedly "Nice to see you as well Sir Gilmore."

Gilmore shook his head "Your mother says otherwise, you're to collect the hound she said." He sighed running a hand through his crop hair "You know these Mabari Hounds, they only listen to their master, anyone else risks life or limb."

"Rust wouldn't dare, he knows his limits." Desmond spoke with a snapping tone, Rust was a playful dog by nature, he wouldn't harm a fly under most circumstances.

"I wouldn't like to be to test that, Milord." Gilmore said with a frown, leading the way to the Kitchen "You're lucky to have your own you know, especially one like Rust you know the ones with long hair. Smart enough not to talk, my dad used to say. Course that means he's easily bored." They walked down the hall, and they could hear screaming and barking.

"When Nan is pissed, she lets everyone know…." Desmond mumbled, walking ahead of Gilmore and entering the Kitchen "For the love of Ferelden, I'm here woman." He said walking up to her.

" **You** , get that bloody mongrel out of my larder! That beast should be put down!" She snarled, standing up to him and looking defiant, even though she only came up to his chest.

Desmond rolled his eyes, knowing she really did like the mutt on most days "Rust isn't so bad, just lock the door tighter." He said calmly.

"If we did that, **We** wouldn't be able to get into it!" She snapped at him, pointing to the source of the barking "Get the Hound before I quit! I swear I'll do it! I'll cook in some nice estate in the Bannorn!"

"I'll get him, relax already woman." He walked over giving her a light kiss on the cheek "You worry too much, the last time he did this he was just sitting there."

"Which is why I think that hound isn't natural! He does this on purpose, just to torment me!" Nan screamed again as he opened the door to the larder.

Rust wasn't just sitting there like last time, instead he was barking at the walls; strange "Come here boy, who's a good boy? Is it you?" He asked, Rust came over and more into the light; Gilmore was right about him being different. Most Mabari are short haired, short snout, pointed eared and pure muscle but Rust was something special. Rust had dark amber colored hair, with slightly folded ears and a little longer snout, his body wasn't rocky muscle instead he was leaner. Basically if a Mabari was a fighter, normally they'd be the brutes with hammers, Rust though was the one with a duel swords.

Rust gave a bark, then spun around in place before sitting and tilting his head to the wall, whining.

"Encourage him why don't you, that's why he's always bothering Nan." Gilmore said with a disapproving tone.

"I'm praising him on his abilities, he's found something." He pointed to the wall, then there was a small hissing noise.

Without warning giant rats rushed them, they were fairly large pump little vermin and they were absolutely disgusting. Not wanting to dull his blade as it swept the stone, he opted for the more practical approach, his rather large leather boot. It only took a minute before the vermin were either, slashed, stomped or bitten by the group.

"Giant Rats? It's like one those awful adventure stories my Grand da used to tell…" Gilmore sighed rubbing his head, cleaning his blade with a cloth and then strapping it back on "Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds, I wouldn't say anything to Nan….I should be off, you've got Rust in hand I must prepare for more of Arl's men anyhow. Wish your brother luck."

With that the redhead turned and walked out of the Larder, through the kitchen and back into the halls of the castle. Desmond was pretty much following him, hand on his hounds head patting it as they walked up to Nan "Here he is, the mangy mutt." He said in a joking tone, getting a bark from the hound.

Nan glared from Desmond to Rust "As brazen as you please, licking his chops after having at my roast!" She said crossing her arms and frowning at the beast, who only barked once at her, then looked up at him.

"Rust was protecting the Larder, honestly you're too hard on him." He said, laughing a little.

Nan didn't seem convinced "Protecting from what? The Meat Fairies!"

"Rats, big ones. We got them all so don't you worry about it."

"I bet he led them in." Nan mumbled, then looked down at Rust as he whined at her "Oh, don't you dare. I'm immune to your charms." Rust didn't let up, he tilted his head and whined once more "Fine, take these pork bits, don't say Nan never gives you anything, dozy dog." She slipped Rust what looked largely like the remaining fatty bits from the Roast she'd made "Thank you, now we can get back to work."

"It's not a problem Nan." He said with a smile, leaning on one of them columns for a moment watching as she barked orders to and fro. "Busy day?"

Nan shook her head, pulling her bun loose then pulling it back together again making it neater "Just keeping order, only reason your Father keeps me on. Not like I have to keep track of you anymore." She said with a smile.

When his Father was busy acting as the leader of Highever, or away on business and his Mother was off to a salon, with friends or simply couldn't have been bothered. Nan took care of him, that wasn't to say he never saw his parents, just that normally it was Nan that was watching out for him.

"That is true, though I remember you have trouble with that." He gave her one of his cheeky smiles, he'd been a terror when he was younger, running around Highever acting as if he owned the whole province.

"Don't remind me, that's why I got so old." She said sadly, bringing a hand to her forehead "But I trust, you've been staying out of trouble."

"Of course, why would I answer with anything but yes." He gave her another cheeky smile, this time earning him a small slap to the chest.

"Do you remember that bed-time story I used to tell, the Dog That Bit?" She asked him with a raised brow, her eyes questioning.

"Course, you'd only say it every week." Desmond scoffed, running his hand through Rusts fur. "Before our fathers' fathers came down from the mountain…" He started, just like when he was eight.

"A war hound was born to the elder bitch of a tribal chief. They named him Hohaku and gave him everything. He grew up a fine, strong pup, destined to be the partner of the chief's eldest son." Nan started, looking up to him to follow her.

"However Hohaku grew prideful, arrogant, taking food from his kin and warning them that the chiefs family would punish them if they tried to attack him." Desmond continued, his eyes closed imagining the scene himself as he did long ago.

Nan continued through his silence now "Years passed, and the time for the chief's son to take a war hound came closer. Hohaku's pride swelled, and many people of the tribe came to the chief, quietly whispering of the hounds bullying." She stopped, wondering if he'd continue through his daydream.

"With each complaint." Desmond continued without missing a beat "the chief saw only Hohaku's strength and pride, and sent his people away. As his son grew, the chief watched closer as this dog might have to save his sons life one day. If the humblest of his people wouldn't trust the hound, how could he."

"When the day came, Hohaku sat proudly waiting to be called by his new master. But the old chief called on Hohaku's brother instead, to be his son's hound." Nan started to finish up the story "Shamed, but felt no remorse. Hohaku, filled with rage darted across the fire pit and bit the chief's hand."

"A bold move, but ultimately a mistake." Desmond muttered, feeling like Nan was glaring at him now, he kept his mouth shut.

"The chief and his son struck at Hohaku, cursing him. The hound ran into the village, seeking shelter but finding none as the other dogs snapped at him. Soon the tribes people began to throw stones and before the chief could reach him, the tribe had torn Hohaku apart." Nan sighed as she finished, looking up at him expectantly "Now what should you take from that?"

Desmond shrugged "You can take it a number of ways." He said thoughtfully "The way you treat the least, is remembered by the great." He spoke after a moment.

"True. Hohaku thought nothing of abusing his power, but the complaints of the people showed the chief that this dog couldn't be trusted." She reached up, pinching his cheek and smiling at him "But you're far too old now, for an old woman to be reminding you to watch how you behave, now aren't you."

It was when Nan started to walk away, to start barking orders again did it dawn on him "You're not comparing Hohaku to Rust are you…" He spoke with a small curious eye.

"It's a story worth repeating is all." She reached up, giving him a large hug and then turned back to her kitchen staff "Say goodbye to Fergus to me, Maker keep him."

"Thanks Nan…"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond started up the ramp to find Fergus' room, only to see a small group of people standing in the middle of the walkway. It was near the converging area, normally he'd find his mother here, in her room or in the garden; being Lady Landra was in, she was likely here.

"The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand he mistook Bryce for the king." Eleanor's voice rang out, she loved to show off her jewelry; honestly women, he'd never understand them "Ah, Desmond! I take it from the presence of that troublesome hound, the situation in the kitchen is handled?" She asked, hands on her hips with a brow raised.

Eleanor was a little older than Bryce, Desmond knew that just from looking largely because Bryce still had some color to his hair and Elenor had gone completely grey. It was said that Desmond got most of his looks from her family, sharing his green eyes and she once had black hair similar to his own.

Desmond nodded his head, patting his War-Hound "Yep, Nan's head exploded and Rust ate the kitchen staff." He spoke with a hint of humor behind his words, Rust just barked with him.

Eleanor shook her head, with a small smile herself at her sons antics, she could even hear the others quietly laughing as well. "Well then, at least one of us will eat happily. Isn't that right boy?" She leaned down, petting the hound on the head "Did you leave anything for my guests?" The hound simply whined in response "Thought so." She stood again, shaking her head "I trust you recall Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

Landra had been friends with his mother for years, and instead of properly wording his sentence and acting like he should have; he simply couldn't help it "Weren't you drunk?" He questioned, then trying to keep in his laughter as Dairren spat out his drink.

Eleanor looked crossly at her son, a frown plastered on her face "Ah, I am so proud of my pup's mastery of tact and diplomacy." She said with gritted teeth.

Desmond simply shrugged his shoulders, smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head "Oops?" He whispered.

Landra smiled a little, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment "Well, it was a lovely salon, from what little I recall…." She mumbled, chuckling softly.

Dairren made some comment about how they had to pour her into a carriage, but no one really thought it was funny. Landra made some small talk for a moment, introducing him to her lady-in-waiting a young blonde elf named Iona. Normally he had encounters with humans, but he thought Iona was fairly attractive and from the way she was drooling as she gazed at him; she thought the same/more.

Iona and Dairren left after a moment, heading down to the study and Landra went back to her room. It only took his mother a moment to grip him from the ear and pull him down sharply "OW Mum!" He barked, Rust simply watched on knowing full well that this woman was more in charge than his master.

"Thank you, pup." Eleanor said through gritted teeth, then let him go "I was having a nice discussion with Landra, then you came over insulted her and eyed up her Elf."

"I wasn't eyeing her up, she was drooling at me." He said in defence "And Landra was Drunk."

"Tact." Eleanor said once, holding out a finger at him "You really should learn it."

Desmond rolled his eyes "Fergus has that, I don't." He snapped "Because he is the Heir! I am the reserve, so why can't I go and fight, Fergus can run the castle better than I could."

Eleanor was angry before, now she looked down right furious. "You are not a Reserve! You are my SON, and I am having a hard enough time letting Fergus run off like this!" She snarled, standing up to him and making him take a step back "You are **_my_** darling boy, Fergus was too much like your Father and so he was closer with him! I turned around for a moment! Just a moment, and here you stand." She hit him in the chest with her palm "You started this body shaping because of Fergus! Through it I lost my little boy!"

Desmond did the only thing he could think about, he pulled his mother in close and wrapped his arms around her "I train to distract myself, what else would you have me do? Grow fat and lazy?" He whispered, rocking her a little to steam her angry tears "You've never lost your little boy, he's just grown up. He'll always be yours though."

Eleanor was silent for a few moments, then started to laugh weakly "I love you, you know that." She asked, leaning up and kissing his cheek; she'd of kissed his forehead but he was much too tall for that.

"I love you too, will you be staying while I'm stuck here at least?" He asked, more like begged as they stepped away.

"For a few days, then I'll be with Landra in her estate for a time. I don't want to undermine your authority."

"Oh no, please do!" He said quickly "Like I said, I have no idea how to do any of this. I hate winging it."

"You'll figure it out, now go get Fergus."

Desmond glanced down at Rust, using a hand behind his back to make a signal and the hound took off running "Oh, damn it Rust come back!" He said, taking off after the dozy hound.

"Good luck with Iona." He could hear his Mother mutter as he ran off, that woman was too smart for her own good he swore.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Once he was in the study, he was stopped by Aldous, his old tutor, to help with some squires who were learning about his family. Desmond wasn't dull by any means, but he did agree with the lads that Aldous was slightly boring the way he'd drone on for several minutes on one topic alone. He did help Aldous, showing the old man that his teaches would never go to waste as he knew everything he could about the subject manner.

Leaving the old man to the squires he entered the study, hoping to catch a quick word with Iona only to have Dairren get in his way. The young man inquired about a few things, largely the library and what books he'd often read himself; while he enjoyed Dragons of Tevinter, he was fascinated by the tales of Witches and magic however when he read for pleasure or battle tactics of Generals. Dairren also was slightly interested if Desmond was truly staying behind, and then he made a remark stating that Desmond might be the Teyrn and not Fergus. Soon enough however, Dairren said he had to leave to visit his mother and see if she was doing well; he feared she was coming down with something.

With Iona now the only one in the study, he started to casually hit up a conversation with her and get to know her better. Lady-In-Waiting, lives in an Alienage, has a daughter, no one special at home any longer and easy to flirt with; jackpot. It only took him to ask the question "Want to have a more, intimate conversation? Say later, my room?" and she was like a fish, hook and line.

So after sharing a few hushed words with her, he went back up the ramp shrugging his shoulders at his mother; trying to convince her that he'd struck out. Eleanor barely looked up from her book at him, though her expression was one of doubt.

On the highest level, there were three rooms, one for him, one for his brother and the last for his parents. Desmond didn't spend a lot of time in his room, more often than not he'd be in the Training yard or Library. Fergus was largely found in his room with his son Oren, or wife Oriana but when not there he was in the barracks making a ruckus.

"Is there rweally gnna be a war, papa." Oren said, the little man was only on his fifth winter and still had a real bad lisp but he did like the little twerp, when he wasn't messing around his Training Yard. "Can you bring me back a sward?"

Fergus laughed, kneeling down to his son "That's 'Sword' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise." He pulled the boy closer, kissing his bow "I'll be back before you know it."

His wife Oriana stood nearby, tears strolling down her face "I wish I could say, battle would be so certain…"

"Don't scare the lad." Fergus whispered to her, his eyes pleading "I speak the truth after all." He said in a deep voice, trying to be powerful when it looked like he was about to have a panic attack "And here is my little brother to see me off." He looked over, the two men clasping hands "So dry your eyes, love and wish me well."

"Gah, you two are nauseating." He snarled, making a gagging sound enticing a small laugh from Oren.

Fergus let out one of his own "When you have a woman in your life, you'll understand." He said clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

"No fewer than three, please, if you wouldn't mind." Desmond said with a cheeky grin.

Fergus rolled his eyes "I'm talking about a real woman, not some turn in the straw. Makers breath." He spoke shaking his head "You'll find someone, bet she'll be just as mysterious as you are when you enter that Yard I swear it."

"You just don't understand, it's relaxing." Desmond spoke twisting his fingers making them pop and crack. "Anyway, you'll be missed you know that right."

Fergus twisted up a smile "Oh I bet, you'll forget all about me when you're taking a nice warm bath and I'm freezing in the southern rain." He said with a laugh.

"I'm positively thrilled you will be so miserable, husband," Oriana said after a moment, gripping the man's hand tightly.

"Won't be so bad, and with luck, I'll be back in a month or two."

"You don't think it's a Blight either then?" Desmond questioned, crossing his arms "That Grey Warden sure thinks so."

"So there is a Grey Warden here, what does he want?" Fergus said quickly, he almost looked alarmed at the statement.

"A Gray Warden? Was he ridin a griffon?" Oren asked, his interest peaked.

"I'm afraid not." Desmond said ruffling the boy's hair "Said his Griffin…Marn is sick with some Griffin pox and can't be ridden for quite some time."

Oriana looked displeased at the statement, her face a tight line and eyes glaring.

"What? He's a boy, let him dream woman." Desmond said to her, glaring back "And to answer your question brother, he's looking at Ser Gilmore."

"Good for Gilmore….though if I was a Grey Warden, I'd be looking at you little brother," Fergus said quietly, his eyes almost questioning.

"Duncan did say I'd be perfect for recruitment, Father wouldn't have it and I'd be much too busy here anyhow….though the thought isn't a bad one." He agreed, rubbing his jaw line. "Oh yeah, Father said to go off without him."

"Damn so the Arl's men are late, you'd think they're walking backward!" He threw his hands up, then turned to his wife "I love you dear, take care." He leaned in catching her lips for a moments embrace and then kissed his son on the brow again "Be a good lad."

"Hold fast there boy, I'd thought you'd at least wait for us." Bryce's voice rang out in the hall. Both him and Mother walked into the room, giving their eldest a tight hug each.

Eleanor looked like would soon burst into tears "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety everyday you are gone." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

Desmond clapped Fergus on the shoulder, smirking at him "I think a good shield might do better, eh brother." He said with a casual tone.

"Agreed." Him and Fergus had both agreed that the Maker might exist but they shouldn't waste time worshiping him, if he's turned his back on us that is his fault; they'd do everything they're way if they must.

There was light conversation, trying to break the tension that was growing in the air and calm everyone's nerves. Fergus and Bryce were having some fun explaining what a Wench was to Oren, at Mother and Oriana's horror. Oren asked if Desmond would teach him how to sword play and killing Darkspawn, which Desmond reflected with Lock-Picking; after all the kid had small hands.

"Alright, enough. You've got a busy day tomorrow Pup." Bryce said after some time had passed "You best get some rest."

"Getting sent to bed early." Fergus said with a smile, laughing a little.

Desmond shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, not like I got anyone waiting for me….or do I….." He spoke with an innocent smile.

Fergus' eye's went wide "You sly dog! It's that Elven lass isn't it! Don't you tell me it isn't!" He started to laugh, and Desmond just continued to play innocent before walked out the door.

"Good luck in the freezing rain, Brother!"

"I hate you Desmond!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond had had many lovers, most weren't able to keep up with him and few were surprising better than him but in that situation they were a bit older than himself; like Iona. True to her word, the Elven woman appeared at his door and before the door was even shut, they were all over the other. He didn't know long it'd been for Iona but for himself, it'd been a few months since he had a partner and he was going to take every advantage.

Sweat glistened off his chest, and while he knew he should sleep he couldn't and neither could Iona who was lazily tracing the small scars along his toned chest, and rigid ab-line. "Mhmm…" She moaned, wrapping a leg around his own and pulling herself closer "That was fun…" She whispered, leaning up and biting his ear.

Desmond nodded, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close "I agree, when will Landra take her leave again?" He asked, wondering if he would be able to sleep with a few more times.

Iona shook her head, smiling up at him "Not so fast there, Milord." She said pulling herself closer "Anymore, and I won't be able to walk."

"Would that be so bad?" He taunted, from the corner of his eye he saw Rust jump up and rush to the door. The large dog started to bark, his mouth almost foaming with rage as he continued on his barking. Desmond knew full well that something was wrong, he went and grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled on a pair of trousers.

"Your hound is making so much noise…" Iona pulled the sheets closer to her nude form, almost like she was afraid of being caught.

Desmond reached under the mattress, pulling a dagger into his grasp it was simple but it was far better than him running across the door and trying for his sword. Without warning the door was thrown open, at first all he saw was an arrow and his body moved shifting his weight right and felt the sharp sting across his cheek; then he heard a yelp of pain. He moved without thinking, he had no armor using a short weapon against foes that seemed much more armed than him.

The first guard brought his shield up, and the symbol made his blood run cold; a large brown bear on a checkered flag. The symbol flashed through his mind, it was a symbol he knew well and had respected for many years, called Uncle even; Howe. Desmond kicked the shield, putting all his power behind it and spending the man crashing into the Archer behind him.

He avoided the sword that tried to swipe at him, and he closed the distance rather suddenly; slamming his fist into the lower armor, where it was weakest. The Guard coughed once, then no longer drew breath as Desmond slit his dagger along the man's throat. Before the archer could draw again, he threw the bloodied weapon and hit him square in the chin making him crash to the ground.

Desmond was running on pure adrenaline, hearing the sounds of more men coming to him; he reacted like one would in this situation. He rolled on his shoulder, towards the archer grabbing his bow and dropped arrow as nimbly as he could; pulled the bow back, aimed for a split second and fired his Hound finally rushing the men as well.

The two other guards charged at him, when the arrow was sent flying it hit one of them in the leg slowing him down. Desmond brought the bow up, using the grip to block the sword swing, the wooden weapon groaning in protest as it happened. Using his training with staves, he twisted right and threw his weight into the middle of the man's chest. Within seconds he had the staff pressed into his throat, collapsing the weak muscle and then looked over as Rust snapped the other mans neck with his teeth and a quick jerk.

" **Mother!** " He roared, the high finally starting to release him and the woman opened her chambers, wearing her old, worn leather armor with a bow firm in her grasp. "Good, I'm glad you're alright."

Eleanor rushed over next to her son, examining him for wounds and only seeing one large deep gash coming from the middle of his left cheek and into his jaw line "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder at every sound.

"I'm fine." He said calmly, standing after catching his breath "That bastard, once I get my hands around his neck!" He snarled, running back into his room for a more suitable weapon to see if Iona was alright. "Damn it!" Desmond shouted, clenching his eyes at the red stain the glittered in the candle light on his bed.

"Iona? So you were bedding her!" His mother said, looking at the young Elven girl with a sigh "You did everything you could."

"That arrow was meant for me." He snarled, closing her eyes with a free hand and examining the shot that pierced her lung. "I'm going to skin these bastards, check on Oren and Oriana while I put my boots on." He spoke calmly, his face absent of emotion but his eyes practically glowed with anger.

Desmond quickly strapped a shoulder guard onto his right arm, then slid on his vambrace's on and tightened them. He slipped into his boots, grabbed his sword belt and tightened a knife holster onto his left thigh. He silently rushed into Fergus' room, only a few minutes passed and he was even more silent at the sight before him.

Resting in a pool of crimson liquid, lay his Sister-In-Law, one of his best guards and in his mother's hands was the now forever silent Oren. The young man reeled back in anger, his grip onto his blade so tight it caused his knuckles to pop and crack "I'll kill them, I'll **Kill** them all!" He snarled, slamming his free hand into the wooden frame of the door.

"He means to kill us all…" Eleanor whispered, moving a strand of hair free from her grandsons face. She placed a kiss onto his brow, then lay his head back onto the stone ground "I'm going to enjoy listening to Howe scream, scream like the dog he is." Her eyes glistened with tears, and threatened to fall.

Desmond's face was harder than stone, he'd actually looked forward to showing Oren how to use his skills as a Cousland, how to fight, to flirt and to be a man; that was stripped from him. "We need to leave mother, I can hear them. I'll reinforce the main gate-"

"Out of the question!" She snapped, standing up towards him "You will go to the treasury with Rust and get the Cousland family blade, from there you will go to the Servants exit and wait for me there." She held out a key, glancing at the Hound who was whining and nudging poor Oren with his snout, not knowing the boy'd never answer.

"I'll meet you in the main hall, this ends here." He spoke with a tone of finality.

"Son, you might be the last heir! Fergus could very well be dead, as could Bryce, should you die the blood line ends right here!" She screamed at him, her bow tight in her hands.

Desmond straightened his back, looking down at her both of their eyes defiant "I am not made of glass, I am made of muscle, I am trained and I will kill any of Howe's men that try and stop me! I will meet you at the main gate." He turned not letting her get another word out, whistling once and Rust came running over to him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Cousland family blade was everything he'd heard it would be, but it was ancient and therefore unreliable in combat at the moment. Until he could stop and look the weapon over, or have it examined by a Smith he'd likely keep it strapped to his back; along with the Shield of Highever.

On his way here he'd killed many of Howe's men, his once white shirt was now a dark crimson in color and his boots were covered as well. Fire was breaking out through the castle, the Library where he had so many memories was in flames and the Temple was empty barren.

When he entered the Hall, it was a frenzy both types of men were fighting back and forward "Get that damn gate shut!" He shouted, blocking a sword and kicking a man " **Now!** " He tone held only malice, these me would answer to him. He saw a group of men rush from the combat, trying to stem the tide of the battle by cutting off reinforcements.

"Look at this, little boy in big shoes." A woman said, with an icy smile. The woman wasn't wearing any armor as far as he could see, though her robes gave her away as a mage; he'd never fought one of those before. "How bout you die, Cousland!"

The fight between the two, left the mage laying in a pool of her own blood and Desmond covered in ice and slight wounds. His chest hurt from the burns that she'd blasted at him, it burned a large hole right through his shirt and straight to his skin; lucky he wasn't wearing armor or he'd be stuck to it.

"Gilmore, get that damn gate shut!" Desmond barked again, stomping his foot onto another of Howe's men.

Gilmore saluted him, standing tall and the rest of the men manned the gate for a moment "Sir! The Teyrn was badly wounded, headed for the kitchen! I think he wished to escape through the Servants Exit in the Larder." He said in a loud voice, one full of respect and pride.

Desmond walked over, limping lightly from a blade wound across his thigh and clasped arms with the young knight "Thank you, for everything Sir Gilmore." He whispered, looking over at his Mother who had assisted with the battle, but looked no worse for wear.

"Thank you, Desmond." Gilmore replied, and the two men pulled the other into a strong embrace for but a moment "You'll grow into a great man, Maker keep you."

Desmond was never religious but he knew Gilmore was, and so he whispered as the Knight rushed off "Maker watch over you, friend."

The young man and his mother ran from the Main Hall, knowing they were leaving those men to their deaths. Desmond threw open the kitchen, his blood ran cold again but he couldn't cry now he wouldn't not until they were safe; he owed them that much. As Eleanor rushed to the Larder, Desmond stopped in his tracks, his lips turning into a fine line and a rage blew through him.

The woman who raised him, who had treated him with such respect and trained him in nearly every aspect but combat, lay in a crumpled heap covered in blood. Her form no longer drew breath, eyes distant and cold, Nan was dead. His Nan was dead and only one thing crossed his mind "I'm going to kill you Howe, I'm going to kill everyone you love." He whispered to himself, hands clenched into tight fists.

Silently he walked into the Larder, Eleanor holding Bryce tightly as he grunted in pain every few seconds; he could see blood still trickling down the wound. Desmond loved his father, he had never thought of life without him and now looking into his foggy and tear stained eyes he knew something; he'd have to. His father, the Iron Man who had fought in the rebellion with Loghain and Maric was dying….and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about.

Desmond reached out, tightly gripping his father's hand and the two locked eyes for but moments before the elder man gave a somber smile "You kno-cough-what must be done…." He whispered, spitting up blood "Th-That is good."

"Bryce what are you talking about, come on we must leave!" Eleanor said, trying to help him up but only was pulling on dead weight.

Desmond reached up, placing a hand on his mothers shoulders shaking his head to stop; she must know it too, she must. Eleanor started to cry, large tears strolled down her face leaving trails from the blood that was smeared in with her makeup.

"Your son is right, Lady Cousland." Duncan's voice spoke sadly, his sudden appearance made the younger Cousland almost slit him down the middle. "The Teyren and I tried to reach you sooner, but there were complications…"

Desmond stood, holding his hand out to the older warrior "Thank you, for the effort at least." His tone held no malice to him, but simply angry about the whole situation.

"Duncan…." Bryce whispered, looking up at the Warden "Please…..Please, you are…under no obligation to me….but I beg you, I beg you….please take my wife and son to safety!" He cringed with each word, spilling more blood onto the worn grey stone beneath him.

Duncan nodded "I shall, but I fear I must ask for something in return…." He started, but Desmond already knew where this was going.

"I agree." He snarled, looking at the man square in the face "I'll become a Grey Warden, I'll help you end this Blight but if Fergus has drawn his last, I will do no more."

"Becoming a Grey Warden is a lifelong commitment." Duncan spoke, placing his hands behind his back and staring back into the toxic green eyes of the younger warrior. "Once you start, you will forfeit your rights as heir and shall be a Warden until death."

Desmond moved an inch, showing his burned chest and scared features "I said I accept, my terms stand and you will do nothing to stop me." He spoke with a tone of finality, his voice laced with more poison than wicked men.

Duncan sighed, knowing his anger to be not at him but towards Arl Howe "I agree for now, Desmond Cousland, welcome to the Grey Wardens." He said though not in a tone of happiness as he did to his other recruits that he conscripted on his way up to Highever. This young man was a gamble, though highly trained and tempered with some experience; he couldn't be sure how he'd act with what had happened. "We must be off."

Eleanor reached up, holding out three rings two of which were stained red with blood "The Cousland Signet ring and our wedding bands….take them and go." She whispered, pulling her bow and testing the strength "You have a better chance of escaping without me…."

"Eleanor…." Bryce groaned.

"Silence Husband, I'll kill everyone that comes through that door to buy them time." She whispered kissing the man on the brow "I won't abandon you, my place is here, to death and beyond."

The sounds of the gates came crashing down around them, making them all look up in surprise and then towards the exit. "I love you, Pup." Bryce whispered, closing his eyes and his breathing becoming slower.

"Please, you must leave now!" Eleanor spoke softly, tears streaming down her face and onto the floor mingling with the blood of her husband.

Desmond looked to Duncan who nodded and headed for the exit, the young Cousland stood by one last time and gazed down at them. "I love you both so much…." He whispered, breaking his promise with tears now rolling in small bursts down his cheeks.

"GO!" Eleanor shouted at him, then just like when he was a boy who turned into a man, he was gone when she looked back "Do us proud." She whispered, releasing her bow string once the door opened and tried to unleash as many arrows as she could, until her fingers bled and then she ran out.

A candle, showing light and life within the now empty main bedroom of the Castle extinguished as the wick had run out, now bathing the room with cold darkness.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

 _Welcome back guys, to those of you that follow this story I mean by that, I wouldn't expect another chapter for a while truthfully, this is just something that I like to write when the mood strikes me. Should it become more popular I might change my tune but at the moment, that is what it is. We've got the whole squad now, or at least all the origins._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Joining

' **Damaged people are dangerous, because they know they can survive.- ?** '

Desmond was silent as the pair of them walked across the rolling hills of Ferelden, other than asking the stray question or asking for a moment to let his leg rest, the young man was silent. He placed the rings on a tight cord around his neck, not wanting to wear them or clean them. Duncan suspected the rings wouldn't be cleaned of the fathers blood, until Howe rested in a pool of his own and Vengeance had been dealt.

What had truly surprised the aging Warden was the young man's knowledge, it would seem that Desmond had a special skill set; one that Duncan had not seen in many years. On one hand Desmond was strong, skilled with a blade and had razor sharp senses, yet on the other, he was fast, quick of wit and nimble with his hands; what the Wardens would call a Hybrid.

Everyone's skill class could be broken down and analyzed through extreme study. Duncan himself was considered a Rogue, a Duelist to be sure skilled with twin blades; daggers or sword. Desmond on the other hand, showed an ability to learn much more, some would call him a Shadow Dancer; a blade spinning in the dark.

"What do you know of Ostagar?" Duncan asked, glancing over at the young man his shirt still in tatters and stained red with the blood of his enemies even though they'd both stopped to clean in a river not far from the Castle.

Desmond shrugged "Tevinter in origin, was a watch tower on the boundary of the Kokari Wilds." He responded in a dry voice, his tone biting.

"Correct, you had quite the tutor." Duncan praised his knowledge as the two continued to walk.

Desmond was silent for a moment "He was likely in the library when it caught fire…." He whispered, his eyes tight at the memory. The wounds itched as he thought about the battle, he could still feel the heat of the fire, the fear rushing down his spine and the warm spray off blood across his face.

"It is best not to think about such things." Duncan scolded him for his train of thought "We must look towards the Blight at hand."

"Which you know, because?" Desmond asked, looking at the older Warden from the corner of his eye.

Duncan frowned, this man was likely to become a Grey Warden anyway and the more he knew the better chance he had to survive and the less he would of turning on him. Harper had sent him messenger Hawks when the others had arrived, and so far Desmond seemed to be the only conscripted against his will.

The two Dwarves did not have a home to return to, Ruby Aeducan had been cast from her home in Exile and Franklin Brosca had his head very close to a chopping block; Choppier and Grayson had good things to say about them. The Mage Selene Amell, as far as Boland had said she wasn't welcome back in the tower after an incident with a blood mage. An Elf that he'd had his eye on, Jade Tabris was close to death as well, after maiming a local Lord. Then the Dalish Autumn, had the taint and was slowly dying by it, barely making it Ostagar.

His Wardens saved the lives of these men and women, but he was also very sure that had he not been at Castle Cousland; the heir would have made it still. Desmond was silent now, but he appraised each situation, he noticed it when they would walk through a settlement.

It was sublet, but then when done right that was the best way, he looked for routes where the guards were and how the people behaved. Desmond with the proper training would be amazing in the field of battle, training for it or commanding it; and he wasn't sure which one the young man would do best in.

"I know because I am a Grey Warden." Duncan answered him after much time, his hands behind his back as they walked ever onward "As such, I can sense Dark Spawn, and I sense an Arch-Demon."

"Thus a Blight, huh." Desmond answered, then was silent saying nothing more as they walked, his fingers lightly tracing the head of his hound.

"Thus a Blight." Duncan answered, they were only a day or two from Ostagar but it might trail off a little longer. He would have to personally train Desmond, he would be the first along with his other recruits Ser Jory (Who had good skill of battle, but a weak heart) and Daveth (A Thief but a good one.) would be in the first Joining with Autumn. If he could, he would put all of them in the joining at the same time but this would cause large amount of Darkspawn to sense them and he would rather them at least make it to the Joining.

Jory, Daveth and Desmond all had reasons to leave, all had reasons to flee but with the Taint inside of them and them becoming Wardens; he hoped to be able to stop that from happening. Autumn was of course tainted already so the sooner he became a Warden, the better his health would get.

"What will happen, Duncan, when we get there? How many of you are there?" Desmond asked calmly, hand gripping onto his still healing leg and the other held tightly onto his blade.

"Answer me this first, what have you called that blade?" Duncan asked as they walked through the woods. His hand drifted to the dagger on his hip "This is called Betrayal, and my blade is called Loyalty."

Desmond tightened his grip on the weapon "It has no name." He pulled it from the sheath and examined the blade, cool blue steel looked back at him "Nor shall it, I'm afraid." He spun the blade and then slid it back into his case. He tapped the family blade on his back "This is Cousland."

"When we get to Ostagar I will have a task for you, and there are now nearly double the numbers of Wardens…." He explained, but Desmond could hear him whisper "Should they survive."

Desmond frowned at the statement but remained silent, it was obviously not some mere task that the Warden had in mind for the Cousland, no this was likely another one of their tests. You have to test to join, you have to test again to prove your worth, what do you have to take a written exam? He was starting to hate his father, and he didn't like that train of thought, not one bit.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Ostagar was a war camp, surrounded by empty ruins and ancient buildings but none more impressive than the large Tower of Ishal. It almost rivaled the Tower of Magick, but Selene knew that this one would be far more open. She would side step a few soldiers as they passed on their route, then she spotted what appeared to a small camp of purple tents; she could feel the power.

Selene brushed her fringe out of the way, looking around carefully then spotting where the power was coming from. In the center of their camp was three mages, each of them radiating energy; they were tapping into the fade.

Selene had changed very little since her departure of the Tower less than a week ago, she still wore the robes, the ring, her old necklace and kept the Staff of Frost with her at all times, the Fadestridders were a close comfort now.

"Keep your distance." A stern voice chilled her to the core, it was the same words of a Templar. "Apostate."

Selene turned to the warrior who had his sword drawn, his features were hidden by the helmet, only dark brown eyes could be seen clearly; they looked murderous. "I am a Grey Warden, not some Apostate!" She hissed back, her eyes narrowing.

The man regarded her for another moment, then nodded "I recall you, Amell, you must speak the truth, even you are not foolish enough to tempt a Templar by coming here after escaping." He said pointing to the mages "Keep your distance though, they are not to be disturbed."

She gave the man a mock salute "Got it." She then rolled her eyes, standing up fully and looking around, she saw an older mage off to the side. She was older than Selene first thought, she could see the lines of age but she had aged very well; she was familiar "Wynne?"

The Mage looked up from her musing and book, to see the brunette standing there, she took a few seconds to process before she whispered "Selene? What on Makers Earth are you doing here?" She stood up, her book forgotten.

"It's a long story, Jowan was a blood mage." She explained lamely, happy to have someone here she could talk to until the battle was over. "Irving had me expose him, I had to break a lot of rules….if not for Boland I would likely be Tranquil."

Wynne nodded her head in understanding, patting at the stump next to her "I heard you had passed the Harrowing, but that was all, did you have any issues?" She asked in a sincerely curious voice.

Selene shook her head "I had little trouble with it, honestly what I had the most trouble with was convincing a Spirit of Valor to aid me." She spoke in a gentle tone, a smile spreading across her lips.

Wynne nodded, a smile on her lips as well "Good, Good." She patted her knee "Look at you now though, a strong young woman, to become a Grey Warden, you must be excited."

"I'm terrified to be truthful."

"Really? Irving always spoke of your confidence, of your vast intelligence and of your temperament."

"It is those things that worry me, I find my confidence failing me at the thought of a Darkspawn, I miss my home." She said quickly, her brows knitting together "I know that they are Dangerous, as is the path to become a Warden, something called the Joining."

Wynne nodded "Not much information on that particular subject." She acknowledged, her eyes narrowing a for a moment "Irving did tell me one thing in confidence, tell me child, do you truly hear voices?"

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"There is a lot of human's here." A voice said in wonder, her blue eyes wide with wonder as they went to and fro, some drilling newer men in the art of war and others; mostly Elves or kids, were delivering messages and packages. She spied a glance at their Mage friend, who was in a deep conversation with an older woman; someone she likely grew up with. "Wonder what their talking about."

Once they had returned to the camp, the pair of Dwarves got new armor and clothing, Ruby wearing a decently made set of Iron Armor that while heavy, offered better protection than nothing. Once she had received it, she began to make it her own, adding little details of war paint. Frank on the other hand continued to wear his duster trench coat, but his was now clean, along with the tunic and jerkins that he wore as well.

Franklin who had been conversing with the smith on tempering his new found trade, glanced over at the former princess, who was sitting on a barrel and looking around with pure wonder and amusement. "You know, I should be the one with my jaw on the floor." He said in a calm voice, his good eye twinkled with a hint of humor.

Ruby glanced over, a brow raised at the statement "Why would you say that?" She asked slowly turning to face him.

"Well, I'm sure you saw more Human's than I growing up." Frank said off-handedly, then he paused and started to wring his hands together "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ruby let her face darken at the memories of her family, people she would never see again, only one still lived and that was Father but she was dead to him. "It's fine." She whispered, before jumping from the barrel and walking through the crowds.

Frank gave out a sigh, running a hand over his features and pulling at his beard.

The dwarf jumped at the sickening cough behind him, the Elf was lean, gaunt and wild looking, his tattoo's were out of this world. "Worry too much, she needs time to heal." He gave out another cough.

Franklin looked him up and down, then it clicked "You're the tainted recruit?" He said more as an answer not so much as a question. He set down his newly tempered tools, and held his hand out "Franklin Brosca, at your service."

Autumn looked down at the hand, pretty much everyone was avoiding him, either from being a Dalish or the fact he looked like death. "Autumn, Marhariel." He said after a cough, shaking the hand with what strength he could muster. "You're a crafter?"

Frank looked at his tools, rubbing the back of his head "Sorta, more like I experiment with a few things and see if I can get them work out the way I want." He said quickly, starting to put his tools in the folds on his belt. "Like, you need a trap, I'm your guy." He explained, after seeing his confusion.

Autumn nodded his head in understanding "I apologize, I am not used to speaking with another." His words were spoken gently, as he thought about Tamlen who was his closest/only, friend and he was just gone. He moved towards the Smith, feeling the conversation was over "Can you examine, this bow?" He coughed once more.

Frank gave him a bewildered look, looking over at the slightly burned, worn and dented wooden instrument of death. The Smith nodded then grunted as he examined it "It'll hold, needs to be supported and widdled a little more, if I wasn't already backed up, I might do it, but as it is. Sorry Warden." He passed the weapon back to the Elf.

"Ma Serannas, I shall take my leave." He uttered once more, then pulling his hood up, he silently walked away.

The Smith glanced down at the Dwarf next to him "What a strange Elf, they're usually more….excitable and well, insulting." He said lamely, bringing his hammer up and slamming it down on the scorching metal plate.

Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair "I thought I'd be the weird one." He muttered softly, twisting his sight-box and walking towards the Warden camp.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Her lithe form twisted out of the way of the dulled training dagger and she pounced the second she saw an opening. She slightly tilted her head out of the way, so that she could see clearly, so her hair would be out of the way. Her training partner was a Gray Warden, and so far it seemed that she was the only female member; a full one at least.

"You are well trained." Harper spoke in an even and calm tone, though her smile was sending warnings of brutal death to the Elf. "Who trained you?"

"My mother." Jade answered back, blocking the attack with a twist of her dagger and swiping forward with her other one "I got to put it to use not long ago."

"Ah, yes Alistair told me, said 'Enough blood to paint the keep.' I believe."

"Something like that."

They clashed together once more but Harper kicked out the smaller girls knee and sent her onto the floor but they remained locked. "Did you suffer any wounds?"

"Scratches."

"Impressive, though you had the element of surprise in most situations, you'd make a fair Assassin." Harper pulled back and sheathed her daggers "The Warden's will likely make you a Scout."

Jade shrugged her shoulders as she slid her own daggers away, she still kept one in the tuck of her boots. Her appearance had changed slightly, now altering the leather armor to something she'd be comfortable in, having removed most of the chest piece and shoulder pieces. It offered more mobility than anything, while still protecting her arms, stomach and back.

"Sending me into the hordes of Monsters just to see if the rest of you could survive, sounds awesome." She deadpanned, running a cool cloth over her forehead "I heard we have one more test." She began to stretch out her muscles, bending low to touch her toes "Into the Wilds?"

Harper gave another feral looking grin "You're very well informed, eavesdropped?" She questioned leaning back against one of the few trees in the camp.

Jade nodded "I do it almost thoughtlessly, it was a hobby back Home." She said then bowing her head a little "I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

Harper waved her off, the smile not leaving her features "Ah, I did the same thing when they brought me in kicking and screaming by Duncan and Boland." She explained rather easily "Most Warden's don't come from a particularly Noble setting, we're largely composed of Fools, Thieves and Killers."

Jade tilted her head to the side "So no one really cares that I murdered a bunch of Guards before I got here?" She asked in genuine surprise.

Harper shrugged "We've all got demons, the only other recruit that killed before you was Duncan's, and they'll be here within the day." She explained "I won't tell you the kid's back story, that's for him to speak of, just know that he is likely the only family he has."

Jade nodded, steeling herself to talking to the Human when he joined them at Ostagar.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond reached down to pat his hounds head as they walked closer towards the bright tall, but worn tower within Ostagar's ancient walls. His senses were screaming at him to run, that this area hung thickly with the aura of death, decay and rot; Darkspawn, he assumed. "What is this Task, Duncan?" He asked now more curious than the last when he spoke of it.

"Two-Fold, my young friend, Darkspawn Blood and Ancient Treaties, lost to time hid within the Wilds." Duncan spoke in his ever calm and powerful voice, he suspected that Duncan only told him this because he had yet to make an escape attempt, and why would he? Fergus was at Ostagar anyhow, better to stay his trump card, than play too early.

"And we are to retrieve these things? Tonight?" He asked with surprise that he was going to fight D.S so soon, he still needed to get Cousland examined and then he needed something that had some protection.

Duncan nodded "Shortly before twilight, the Darkspawn do not care much for light and are more active in the Dark, which is why they thrive under the Deep Roads." He explained as they passed a few guards.

"Ho! Duncan!" A man came forward with two guards blocking his sides, his armor was a similar color to gold, same as his shoulder length hair. Cailan, the current King of Ferelden after his father Maric disappeared litter over five years ago, Desmond remembered those days well, he was at every landsmeet after all. "Thought you would miss all the fun!"

Duncan and Cailan shook hands and the Warden bowed his head slightly "Yes, I apologize for my delay King Cailan, my companion had a leg wound and it slowed us slightly." He explained the situation, luckily the wound had sealed over and started healing a day ago.

Cailan moved his eyes from Duncan to Desmond and his features lit up brightly "Desmond!" Without another word he pulled the younger warrior into a strong hug "Ah Haha! How are you! Maker you're taller than me now!" He said in his same loud boisterous voice, his father said that Maric spoke similarly in his youth then became a voice of power as he grew in age.

Desmond shrugged his shoulders lightly "I have been better my King, you haven't perchance seen Fergus, my brother? I have news from home for him." He said in a low voice, his eyes looking at the King but away from his eyes.

Calian tilted his head to the side and frowned "I have seen him yes, but he is currently scouting the Wilds, he won't return until the Battle has finished tonight." He explained the situation in a strangely professional voice "What news do you bring? Will Bryce not make the battle in time, what of Arl Howe's men?"

Desmond felt his features harden, his eyes steeled and narrowed slightly "Arl Howe will not be coming, nor will my father I'm afraid." He paused for a moment, and clinched a fist "Three nights ago, Arl Howe's men stormed the Cousland Keep, the men slaughtered everyone, women, chantry priests, wise men, elves." He stopped to steel himself once more, his entire being shaking with rage "He killed my brother's wife and child, he fatally wounded my father, we had to leave him behind and mother stayed as well." He looked up into the horrified eyes of the King "When this over my King, I request to flay the flesh from his bones!"

Calian looked ill, his eyes glancing over at Duncan to which the man nodded, the story being true "How could he think he would get away with this! This awful act! This close to the country being fouled by these creatures!" He started to pace. "Desmond, rest assured, I will see your family avenged."

Desmond took a step forward "With respect your majesty, I will see my family Avenged, if it is the last thing I do on this Maker forsaken land." He said with every ounce of venom in his being, his eyes wild and feral looking.

Calian gave Desmond a sour look, clasping him on the shoulder "I forgot about your anger issue." He said in a serious voice, then he let out a sigh "Once this is over Warden Cousland, I will give you a token force, and you shall retake Highever Castle."

Desmond clasped him back on the shoulder "I appreciate it my King." He bowed his head lightly.

Calian waved him off, looking towards the large camp "I should be getting back before Loghain starts sending people for me." He pinched the bridge of his nose "He continues to regale me with strategies, they do nothing but confuse me."

Desmond was suddenly reminded of the King as a teen, the pair of them doing practice battles, though he was a boy barely over ten. Calian was always like another brother, they were close after all, Calian, Anora, Fergus and himself, they were the children of the King and his Teryn. "You know Loghain would not steer you wrong, he see's you not as King, but as a Son, don't forget that Calian."

Calian nodded his head in a sign of reassignment "When you weren't breaking something, you do have a way with words." He gave the young man a small bow "Good luck on the Path, Warden Cousland."

"The same to you, King Calian." He gave a more formal bow, bringing both his fists to his opposite shoulders and lowering his head.

With that Calian nodded to Duncan and started his way back to camp. Duncan took this moment to pull Desmond aside "You seem familiar with the King." He stated more as a fact, than a question.

"I was the youngest of us four, Fergus was the oldest, then Anora, Calian and myself." He explained with a wave of his hand "I grew up with the children of Bann's and Arl's as well but, they were not as close. Every few weeks, we were brought together, taught how to be leaders."

Duncan nodded, bringing him towards the bridge "Remember what I have told you, come along, we'll brief the others."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

It took several long minutes before every Warden and Recruit was standing around the fire, Selene having to go fetch Alistair. Franklin grabbing Jory and Daveth, bringing them all to the small fire for the Warden's near the middle of the camp.

Duncan stood before them all "As I am sure many of you know, I am Duncan, the Warden Commander of the Ferelden Branch." He looked before them all, mainly at the recruits "You have all be chosen because of your skill, this Blight must end and to do so, Warden's must stand ever vigilant." He began to walk "As the sun sets I shall send five of you into the Wilds, then the Battle begins, and after that, we shall Join the rest."

Harper now stepped forward, the smirk still plain on her lips as she sucked on her pipe "Desmond, Autumn, Jory, Daveth and Alistair. You are the first group, Desmond your mutt will stay with me." She said patting her side for the beast, who clearly understood his place at Desmond's nod "You shall take your leave in an hour, Desmond follow me."

Jory and Daveth began to look over their gear, making sure they had everything for a few nights at worst, Alistair sat down next to Duncan, both sharing whispers but Desmond saw Alistair look in his direction. Harper directed him towards at Smith, who was pounding harshly on the plates of a shield, she gave a sharp whistle "Nate! This is another Warden! He needs something to wear!"

Nate stopped pounding, his brow was full of soot and sweat, his brown hair had started to grey at the temples but the man was physically imposing, standing at a full 5'11" and easily weighing over two hundred. His beard was short, braided like that of a dwarf "What are you looking for?" He asked simply, grabbing a cloth and a ladle of water, pouring the liquid on his brow and wiping it clean.

Desmond looked around, idea's forming in his mind "My left arm, forearm, elbow and bicep, iron light plates. Chainmail, full chest and back, covering my left arm and stopping at my right elbow. Shoulder guard for my right side, and an elbow guard. A pair of gloves, knee pads and boots." He listed off from his memory, his eyes narrowing as he looked around "And I need this." He pulled Cousland from his back "Examined."

Nate nodded as the boy listed off his requests "Light, Fluid, Sensible." He looked at his wears "Most boys want full plate, something you need help getting into. Rogue?" He asked looking the boy over.

"No, I am a Swordsmen, and only that."

"Rare to see that." Nate began to measure his frame out "I can alter some of the things I have here, take but a moment, anything for the lovely Miss. Harper."

"Ah you spoil me Nate!" Harper gave him a large smile and began to lead Desmond away "You need those wounds looked over. He'll be done with the alterations by the time you need to leave."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond flexed as they walked, his new armor was just barely to tight but it would fit better once he had worn it in, as with everything. His fingertips danced lightly across the blades handle, Cousland was fit for service or so Nate had told him, magical blades were funny that way. Jory and Daveth looked around worriedly, fearing that Darkspawn would jump them any moment. Alistair was with them, he would let them know if they ran into any, or there would be some nearby.

Autumn frowned as they walked, looking around the Wilds like he was inspecting a blade "This land is twisted, sick with rot and anger." He said in a voice just loud enough to be heard, before a cough racked his being, spitting blood onto the ground away from the others "I smell a pack, ready yourselves."

Within moments they were attack by a feral angry pack of wolves, they looked gaunt and weak, the Darkspawn likely driving their normal prey away with their taint. Autumn stood in the back, shooting them from afar with a blackened bow. Daveth and Jory worked side by side, as did he and Alistair "Move!" He barked at Alistair, who ducked as Desmond swung his blade, slitting right into the wolf's chest and lower throat.

Alistair nodded in appreciation, they finished the wolves off quickly enough likely about a dozen or more lay on the ground below them "How did you smell them? Was it?" The Warden asked cleaning his blade off with a belt cloth.

Autumn bent low, shifting some leaves away from a spot behind them "Tracks, it is also a choke point." He used his hand to show them the path "They've hunted here for some time, once the game had moved on, the soldiers used this path." He nodded, another cough racking him "Everything is game to something else."

Desmond nodded, Alistair looked impressed "We should move, we have a few hours of light left, and we must finish before the sun sets." He said darkly, his eyes narrowing at the Warden "I take it Darkspawn are much more dangerous at night."

"You have no idea."

The group moved swiftly, trekking through the brush and slain soldiers they passed, a single survivor was aided so he could return to camp. Jory was shaking in his boots at this point, a platoon of veteran soldiers killed by the Darkspawn could mean trouble for them.

The first Darkspawn they saw were Genlock's and a Hurlock, the creatures were even viler than Alistair had alluded. Autumn wasn't fazed by them though, pulling his bow out and firing an arrow straight into one of their eyes. Desmond moved forward, letting his instincts takeover for a moment, he slashed and a twisted blade collided against his own, the creature had a sick grin, patchy skin and was covered in filth.

The two exchanged blows for a moment, before the creature swung low, which Desmond parried and then drove his blade straight into the creature's neck. Taking a second to center himself, he pulled the vial that Duncan had given him and filled it with the dark blood. Looking at it, it was nearly black with rot but he could see the normal red color as well.

Desmond glanced backwards, seeing the others doing the same to their kills but Alistair had his blade secured on his belt, he hadn't fought with them. He was here to make sure they killed a Darkspawn, then he would join them.

"Congratulations, you've killed your first Darkspawn." Alistair said with a grin, looking down at the creatures and then losing his smirk "We should get those treaties and get out of here."

Autumn walked up to Desmond and held out his hand "You fight well, for a Shem."

Desmond clasped the hand "Same, Elf." His eyes moved towards the movement above them, it was a Raven, who looked at them all carefully, it had bright yellow eyes. Desmond had never seen such a creature have those eyes, it worried him a little.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

They had fought tooth and nail to get here, the Gray Warden Outpost was a ruin of decay and overgrowth, the Chest was empty; the chest was fucking empty. He didn't take long before he stood and kicked at the ancient wood, turning it into splinters.

"Well Well, what have we here?" A soft voice filtered against his ears, it held promise of pain, yet it was smooth and velvety "Are you a Vulture? A scavenger, picking at bones long since cleaned?" She was close to his height, a few inches shorter than him. Her face was a mask of neutrality, but her yellow eyes danced with curiosity and mischief. The red leather and black cloth outfit she was wearing was revealing but not in an unflattering way, it hugged her curves gently but was in no way girly. Desmond thought she was beautiful, her raven hair pulled into a loose bun with a few feathers sticking out.

Desmond knew right there that she was a mage, the fact that she had a staff was another nail. This was that yellow eyed raven that had been following them, he felt his palms begin to sweat, he hated fighting mages.

"Or perhaps you are an intruder, here looking for easy prey from the Darkspawn." She finally stopped walking towards them, crossing her arms "So Vulture? Or Intruder?"

Desmond glanced back slightly, the others stood behind him and looked like they were on a hair trigger. "Are you speaking to me?" He asked, she was looking right at him and her sneer seemed to get deeper at that question "Then We are neither, we are Gray Warden. Why have you been following us?"

The woman raised a dark brow lightly "I am impressed that you spotted me." She said narrowing her eyes at the man "Being a Warden matters not, this is a Tower no longer, the Wilds have claimed this corpse, my wilds." She had crossed them, walking towards the small cliff "You disturb ashes none have touched for some time, why?"

Alistair was about to say something but Desmond put his hand up, Daveth however couldn't hold his tongue "She's a Witch of the Wilds!?, She'll turn us into toads!" He said darkly, his fingers playing across his blade. Autumn had yet to place his bow back, likely from the fight before.

"Ah, yes that fairytale, is a wonder most people don't think for themselves." She chilled the young thief, then turned back towards Desmond "You there, the attractive one, what is your name? Answer mine, and I shall tell you my own."

"Desmond." He said calmly, bowing his head lightly "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman was silent for a moment, then smiled "Now that is a proper greeting! You may call me Morrigan, the pleasure is returned." She said in genuine surprise by his polite address to herself.

"What a lovely name." Desmond remarked simply, casting his eyes around the ruin looking for other chests "Tell me, Morrigan, have you any idea what happened to that chest's contents?"

Autumn fingered the bow lightly as the two human's shared a conversation, he coughed once more, looking off towards the side. His sharp tracking eyes, eyes that had been honed to perfection by hunting, spotted the Darkspawn shifting throughout the Wilds. It made him uneasy.

"Autumn!" Alistair shouted out, they slicking further into the Wilds "We are going after the Treaties, come on!"

"Of –course." He said after another cough, uneasy indeed.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Morrigan was pleasing company at least, both in sight and in mind, other than when one of the other's; mainly Alistair said something. Desmond might not use it much, but even he could be a master of tact and bluntness at the same time.

"You grew up in these Wilds then? Know every stick and root?" He asked curiously of the woman likely barely older than he was.

Morrigan nodded as they trekked forward "I grew up here, yes." She then gave him a grin "As to every stick and root, don't be stupid."

Desmond gave off a short chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand, his fingers exposed and lightly teasing the short hairs on his neck. "How much longer do you suppose?"

"Over this bend." She replied lightly, glancing back with a golden eye "Watch what you say to my Mother, she is…odd."

"Witch of the Wilds! She'll turn us to frogs!"

"Silence Daveth, she will do such a thing if you provoke her, keep silent and she will not harm you." Autumn said in his deep voice, strange thing for an elf to have. "Besides, I imagine she will be more interested in our Leader."

Alistair perked up at that "Oh Maker, I hope she doesn't find me interesting."

Desmond and Morrigan shared a dull glance before, coming around the bend to a low standing shack, from here he could smell broth being boiled, Morrigan was likely hunting for something to eat at the time she found them. The woman that stood before them was unassuming, she was shorter than Morrigan but only barely, hair long, white and wild. "What have you brought Morrigan? I see men, men of war darkening our door." Her voice was hard to describe but it cut him wrong, it was dangerous.

"These are Grey Warden Mother, they are here-"

"Oh I know what they want! They want their precious forgotten treaties." She said pulling them out of her side pouch, they were yellow with age and frayed at the edges from weather "I have kept them safe for some time."

Alistair walked forward, taking them from her without a word as Autumn had told them all, but Daveth couldn't resist "Why steal them?"

"The enchantments have worn away, I protected them." The woman said with a sickening grin "Morrigan send them back to their camp, time is, as they say, of the essence." She pointed at Desmond and beckoned him to come closer. "Tell your commander that this Blight is much more dangerous than he realizes, and tell him, an old friend says hello…" That was when the woman gave a twisted laugh.

Desmond narrowed his eyes at that, she obviously knew Duncan but as far as he could tell she was a Witch in the middle of the Wilds, knowing no one but her daughter, if that was even her daughter. He nodded, giving her a short bow and then following his crew into the Wilds once more.

Flemeth leaned back against her worn shack "Ah….that one will change the world…" She gave another twisted grin and laugh.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Morrigan had brought the all the way back to where they had begun, she bid them farewell and grabbed him by his wrist "I wish you luck on the Joining Warden, pray, if you believe, that we will not meet again." She gave him a sharp look and then with a flash, she was replaced with a crow.

Desmond followed his comrades up the hills into the camp once more, the second he returned, Rust couldn't hold his excitement and rushed forward from the mage Amell's caring hand into his waiting arms. "That's a good boy!" He shouted as the War-Hound brought him onto his back with a pounce.

"I hope you don't mind, he seems to like me." Selene he believed her name was said with a smile, clicking once and the War-Hound went back to her like a well trained pup. She started to rub his belly, ah so that was why the mutt was picking her over him. "Oh! You like your belly rubbed!"

"He does, my mother used to do it if he was being annoying, calmed him right down." He said casually, holding his hand out to "Desmond."

The woman looked at the hand for a moment, before placing her much smaller hand into and shaking it with all her strength; she heard it was a guy thing. "Selene Amell, please to meet you!" She gave him a bright smile, before turning to Alistair "Hey! Have fun in the Wilds?"

Alistair gave her a smirk "Oh course, everyone loves cold dark forests filled with Darkspawn and hostile enemies." He spoke in a serious voice, in fact Desmond wasn't sure if he was or not.

Duncan and Harper seemed to come from the fire in the center of the camp "Were you successful?" Was his only asked question.

Alistair pulled the vials from his hip and the Treaties from his back pocket "Yes, on both accounts Duncan, they're well trained, and I have no doubt that they will succeed." He gave them all a strange gaze, one that Desmond and Autumn knew to be the sight of a man looking at the dead.

Duncan nodded, taking the vials and pushing the Treaties to Harper "Good, good, I have had the Circle Mages prepare while you were away." He said looking at them all with a serious expression "Remember, this isn't like anything you have done before, look ahead, do not look back, you are Grey Wardens."

The words seemed to harden them all, Jory had stopped his squirming and Daveth had stopped drumming his fingers on his thigh. "Alistair, take them to the ancient temple, I shall be along shortly." The youngest Warden nodded, taking the new recruits towards the abandoned temple.

"Why the secrecy? The more I learn about the Joining the less I like it." Jory said the second Alistair had closed the doors, his hands were rung nervously.

"You are so much like a wounded hound, you complain too much, far too much." Autumn said dryly as he cleaned his fingernails with a small knife "Would any of you had agreed, had he said this Joining was fatal, not likely."

Desmond leaned against a broken column, taking each member into consideration as they argued amongst themselves. Jory was strong in body, but weak willed, whatever test this was, he would unlikely survive it. Autumn was wise, much wiser than himself, but he was a loner, and you could see it in his stance, and the way he acted; someone who was either shunned or had no time for such things, likely both in his case. Daveth was much like himself, he didn't care as long as the results were there, he was afraid of magic and pretty good at what he did.

Duncan had silenced his thoughts as he returned to them, his stride the same as always but his face was set like stone "At least we come to the Joining." He said it carefully, but Desmond could tell he was fighting hard to show something. "It was the First Blight, at the edge of destruction of all, that the first Warden drank the blood of the Darkspawn…and mastered their taint."

Jory looked like he was going to be sick "We…We're going to…drink…those vile creatures blood?" He whimpered, his eyes wide and his skin going sallow.

Alistair walked forward from his corner "It is where we draw our strength, it is how we sense Darkspawn, how we become immune to the taint, how we can slay an Archdemon." He said strongly, clasping the worried knight on the shoulder "It isn't as bad as it seems."

"It seems pretty bad, like sucking viper venom from one's bite." Autumn said darkly but coughed off to the side "I however will take this rite, if I may be cured."

Desmond grunted "Those who survive get the perks, not everyone does…right Duncan?" His eyes narrowed on the older man, now knowing why he was part of the first group.

"Indeed, not all who take the Darkspawn blood survive, and all who do are forever changed." He said sagely, taking a silver looking chalice and closing his eyes "These words have been said since the first, Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn…and should you perish." He looked up and locked eyes with the group as a whole "Know that you shall not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Autumn started coughing uncontrollably as the words had been uttered, turning off to the side, he spat darkened blood on the floor as he cringed in pain.

"Autumn, you shall be first! The taint in you must be stopped!" Duncan said quickly, grabbing the elf by the front of his armor and pressing the goblet to his lips. The Dalish drank quickly, taking in two or three mouthfuls before backing away and vomiting on the floor; passed out. Duncan stopped, pressing his hand to the downed Archer's neck; a pulse being found by his nod.

"Daveth, you next." The rouge stepped forward without fear, doing the same as Autumn but his reaction was much different. The second he stepped away, his screams echoed the empty temple, his body was twitching and before anything could be done, he was on the floor dead "I am sorry, my friend." Was all Duncan said about it.

Jory freaked out, seeing that Daveth, who was much stronger than he had not survived "You cannot! I-I have a child! A wife! Had I known!" He pulled his longsword, trying to threaten Duncan but the harden Warden wasn't having any of it, before Desmond could all but blink, twin daggers had been thrust into Jory's thin scaled plating. Both Duncan and Alistair turned to him.

"Give it to me." He spat angrily, knowing that he wasn't much of a foe for Duncan and would likely only be able to take on Alistair and that would likely cost him. "Gods curse you both." He said bitterly, before finishing the contents in a single go, the concoction was vile, worse than any brew his idiot brother had tried to make when they were young and burned worse than fire.

He felt the fire spread throughout his body, which started to twitch as it passed but within moments, it had passed and he heard the song, a lulling sound which suddenly turned monstrous. In the darkness of his worst nightmares, he saw it, the creature known as the Archdemon, it was a twisted black and sickly dragon; his fears of the Blight were coming true.

Desmond felt the fear wash over him and then like any trained warrior, he trapped it and contained it far into his mind, he would use it as fuel later in battle with this deadly creature. His eyes snapped open, his glare had not ceased regardless of the pain.

"Welcome, Warden Desmond." Duncan said holding his hand out to the downed Hero.

Desmond looked at the hand for but a moment, before taking it and heaving himself up "I believe you about the Blight, the Archdemon is real." He said in a close whisper, his features dark.

"Nightmares…good…good." Duncan said with a nod "In the next coming months you may notice other changes, strength, endurance….other things but all shall be explained in time." He clapped him on the shoulder "Come, Calian has requested your presence at the meeting."

Desmond looked around for Alistair and Autumn but found no trace of them, or the bodies of Daveth and Jory "How long-"

"Three hours, one of the longest. I believe your body was actually considering joining the Demon, I am glad it rejected the thought. Autumn lives, but his body was weak from prolonged taint, he will need these next few hours to heal." Duncan had explained, leading him towards the War-tent of the King.

For some reason Desmond felt the strong urge to grab ahold of his birthright, the rings around his neck, the image of his father filtered into his mind; Howe had taken this moment from his father, but not from him. "RUST!" He whistled into the camp sky, and within seconds his lean Mabari had rushed forward, his collar being replaced with a grouping of flowers.

"I am going to kill that mage."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Hello Hello, I had the urge to write this story once more as I played Origins again not too long ago. As you can see it will follow along with the main plot for just a little while and then we'll start seeing a little more creativity, I'll keep adding dialog and new thoughts from the different characters, as you might have figured out Desmond is the Main Character, Autumn will be his second and everyone else will have little side stories as we go further. So for the most part, Desmond will be the main point of view, but that doesn't mean we won't see other's.

So thanks for reading! Demon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ostagar

' **War Does Not Determine who is Right, Only who is Left ~ Bertrand Russell** '

After ripping off the flowers, and scolding his _War_ hound for accepting them, he entered the ruined structure with a large table, several people crowding around it. A mother, A mage, Duncan, Cailan and Loghain; the latter two were once again in an argument.

"I will be fighting side by side with my soldiers and the Wardens, that is final Loghain." Cailan said with a dark look towards his step-father, giving Desmond a nod as he found his place by Duncan.

Loghain scowled "And I will have to remind you that the Darkspawn are not some common foe you can fell, you should not be risked in this way, if we lose the _King_ , Ferelden will be ill-equipped to fight back these Monsters and anyone else who would come to claw us out." He was all but screaming at the ending, his eyes still narrowed dangerous.

Desmond didn't miss the jab, while he respected Loghain, Cailan was the King and if he wanted to do something, the old warhorse, would have to let him go. It reminded him of his fights with mother.

Cailan turned his features up into a sneer "Then maybe we should await for the Orlesians after all." He said crossing his arms.

"I did not fight them to the death, with your _Father_ to only allow us to let him in! This is a foolish notion! Almost as foolish as your faith in the Wardens! Brilliant fighters they may be, but I will not risk King and Country on them!" Loghain was furious, Desmond could remember the last time he saw that, when he had caught Maric sleeping with someone other than his wife; it wasn't a good time to be in that castle.

Loghain was bent, twisted muscles tightened in rage, and his eyes were narrowed into slits of his normal silver. Cailan was steadfast, his brown tight with his irritation at the older man, but his stance was relaxed if not a little anxious; perhaps he thought that Loghain would slap him?

"I am your King." Cailan said in a low growl.

"You are a child, playing with the fire that your father and I sparked." Loghain snarled, taking a step forward "I _**urge**_ you to reconsider this foolishness."

Cailan brought his nose up, the argument was over, he would do that whenever he was standing tall "I am fighting with the Wardens, Duncan are your men ready to fight?" He shifted his focus to the aging Warden.

Duncan bowed his head "They are, we are only nine but we are ready to fight to the death." He said in a firm voice.

Cailan frowned lightly, glancing towards the church that they preformed the joining "I assumed you had more." He spoke thoughtfully.

"We have four other recruits that have yet to undergo the Joining, they shall fight against the horde regardless." Duncan amended.

Cailan nodded, looking down at his map "Good…Good." He turned back to Loghain "Go over your strategy with them." His eyes looked up and onto Desmond "They might find something to amend."

Loghain nodded, pointing to a spot on the map "The Wardens and Cailan's forces, shall draw the Darkspawn towards the tower, forming a bottle neck." He then ran his fingers across cliffs and bridges "We shall have two rows of archers at ever pass, ballista's were available and mages in between, they are not forward fighters." He then pointed to a large woodland in the background "The bulk of the force shall be waiting here, for the signal, the Tower of Ishal will be lit like a blazing star." He paused for a moment, bringing his finger from the woodland towards the bottleneck "Then we shall flank them."

Desmond shook his head, placing his own fingers down on the map "You give them a chance to regroup, having them pull back." He looked up to the sky, and frowned "How long do we have?"

"Perhaps three hours, maybe two." The Mother said wearily.

Desmond looked up at Cailan, then to the Mage "Can your men create some sort of wall?" He asked looking curiously.

The man rubbed his beard for a moment in thought "Yes, most of the senior Enchanters know of the spell, why?" He asked leaning on the table.

Desmond pointed towards the bottleneck, then the bulk of the horde "They outnumber us, if we get overwhelmed, we'll die." He said in a serious voice, his eyes focusing on the map, looking "If we were to place warding stones here, here, here and….here." He pointed at a long line "We can stall them, making it easier to deal with the ones that have gotten through."

Loghain nodded, pointing his fingers at the other side of the woods "I can half my men, having them come down like a pincer." He motioned to the 'Mage Wall' and circled it with two fingers "Can we have the men dig trenches?"

Cailan looked at his General and the young man he had grown up with; the Warden. He didn't need to think about it, he turned to the Mage "Do it, quickly, I want you back at your posts by the beginning of this! Make sure they have potions to revive their strength!"

"Yes Sir!" The Mage rushed off, likely to grab his fellow mages.

Loghain was smirking, looking up at Desmond "I see your father taught you something after all." He grumbled, his eyes narrowing on another placement "Who shall light the tower?" He said, frowning, anything else would take too long.

Cailan looked at the map for several seconds "Desmond….would you and Alistair ensure that the beacon is lit." He said leaning on the table "I trust you with this, it is important."

Desmond bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted to growl out "I'll see it done, then join you on the battlefield…My King….my Brother." He held out his arm, his eyes were of course burning with anger but Cailan never gave him the roundabout.

Cailan smiled, it wasn't one of joy or sadness it simply was "Good luck, brother." They clasped hands and Desmond got a chill.

This would be the last time he would see that smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"I won't be in the battle! You're joking!" Alistair said loudly, his face contorted into a scowl, it didn't look right on the man's usual cheerful face. Duncan had gathered them all after the meeting with the King had concluded, those who would become Wardens sat on the cold ground near the large fire. Desmond, Alistair and Autumn stood by, in front of Duncan as he explained the plan.

Desmond could see the other more experienced Wardens checking their arms and armor, Jaden lightly sharpening his dagger, Boland doing a few practice swings. Harper was smoking her pipe, her eyes locked onto his and the group, like a predator.

"This is a personal request by the King, Alistair, you and Desmond must ensure that beacon is lit." Duncan said sagely, his body tight and ready for battle, but he also seemed relaxed and completely composed.

"So Cailan needs _Two Wardens_ standing up there, holding the fucking torch." Alistair scowl deepened, his body language then seemed to relax "Whatever." He mumbled out.

"I actually agree with Alistair, this is ridiculous, I am not some trained errand boy. I am a **Warrior**!" He snarled that last part out, he didn't fight tooth and nail to get here, to fight with the King, to prove his Brother and Father wrong, he didn't watch them die, so that he could be kept out of the line of fire.

Duncan's eyes narrowed "If the King wants the Wardens to dance, then we will dance." He snapped, his body seemed even tighter "He wants you two, to light the beacon." He held out a long rope, with a grapple on the end. "If you want to fight so badly, use this to join us on the battle field."

Desmond passed it off to Alistair, and pulled out his blade to check the temper and edge. Duncan moved on to the others, he motioned Harper over, she was by his side within seconds. "Autumn, you'll be in the bottleneck with the rest of us. Harper, you're in charge of him, make sure he doesn't die out there, if you can." He explained his thought, the woman nodded, motioning for the rather silent elf to follow her.

"Franklin, and Selene, you'll be working with the Mages firing magic from the bridges." He pointed to the bridge he had in mind on a map, resting on a tree stump "Ruby, I want you to keep an eye on them, you have combat experience regarding the Darkspawn."

The three nodded, the Dwarf fiddled with something on his head, it was a box of some sort, likely to help him see perhaps? Selene smiled at him, patting Rust on his head and motioned the dog to him. The She-Dwarf, who was carrying a maul taller than she was, crossed her arms.

Duncan looked at Jade, his features completely composed "You work best with freedom, as far as I can tell." He looked over to Desmond "May she use Rust?"

Desmond wanted to reject that, but he had seen Jade train with Harper, she knew what she was doing for the most part. "Rust." He said sharply, the Hound looked up at him, ready for orders "I want you to follow her, keep her safe." He pointed to the blond elf. Rust barked loudly, nuzzling into his shin before trotting over to the woman.

Duncan gave him a calm smile "Move around the area, do not enter the bottleneck." He said motioning for the other Wardens to come close. "There is a chance that this battle might fail." He spoke in a soft voice, not wanting the other soldiers to hear him "If the battle appears lost, we must retreat."

Boland looked alarmed at that "You must be joking, what about the King? Or Loghain?" He spoke towering over most of them.

Duncan nodded "I was about to get to that." He said sagely, placing a hand on the man's shoulder "If that battle appears lost, we must ensure that Cailan and Loghain follow us." He said with a dark look "If they lose their King and General, Ferelden will most likely fall."

Desmond nodded, Anora would only last so long, without the support of her father and the Couslands.

Duncan pointed at a small town "We will regroup here." The town's name was Lothering, it was perhaps a few hours march from here. "The Wardens are just as important as the King."

Harper then looked like she understood "That's why you're sending Desmond and Alistair off, to ensure that we have surviving Wardens." She said rubbing her jaw line "Clever."

Desmond wanted to snicker at that, why protect a few new ranks, the experienced ones should be sent on a task such as this if that was the case. He cast an eye at Cailan's tent, why did it feel like the King was trying to protect him again. He cast an eye to Alistair, the King wanted him to be protected….why?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

The men swayed back and forth in the rain, a few priests walked the lines between the men, holding out incense burners, mumbling prayers to their Maker. His sharp brown eyes tracked their moves, most were afraid, most had never fought like this, they joined the guard as a joke; easy coin perhaps?

"I forgot, you don't believe in the Maker, do you?" The female Warden asked next to him, her daggers still hidden in her sheaths. Harper, she was skilled, like a viper, she was dangerous and beautiful.

"No, I believe in the God's of my tribe. Andruil, the Goddess of Hunt." He said lowly, his eyes looking around more, he was alone here, he did not see any other Elves. " _May my feet be as swift as the Hare, Focus as sharp as the Owl that you send us, and may my aim be as sharp as the Hawk, your weapon of war, Andruil I pray to you, make me predator, and I shall hunt your prey._ " He whispered to himself, holding onto his necklace as he closed his eyes in the prayer.

When he had finished, he looked forward, they had come out of the forest. Thousands of Darkspawn roaring, screaming, bashing their warped shields with twisted blades….against a few thousand humans, some well skilled, some with none but a blade. Autumn felt he should pray for the Humans around him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Harper whispered to him, tapping his bow with her forefinger "You're an archer, fire when you can, do not wait for the King." She said stepping away from him for a moment "I'll ensure you can keep firing."

Autumn nodded, pulling an Owl feather arrow from his hip and notched it onto his drawstring. He glanced at his other hip, Harper wanted him to carry two quivers, they had a surplus of arrows so no-one would miss it, but it felt awkward on his body.

The sound of a horn brought him out of his musings, the single horn was to alert the archers to prepare for fire. He pulled his bow back, he didn't bother aiming, with the mass charging forward, he was bound to hit something. The horn sounded again, and the sky was darkened with the wave of arrows. A second later, the horn sounded again, and another wave.

Autumn had seen the genius of Loghain when it came to those Archers, he had them in two lines, one would fire then the other would fire a second later, ensuring a complete wave of arrows that darkened the sky.

Autumn could also see large stones near the edge of the bottleneck, Harper explained that it was magic, and it would be used when the true bulk of the forces attacked from the sides. He could also see pits of logs, sharp ends towards the sky, waiting for Darkspawn to be pushed close.

It wasn't long before the horde was now on them, the Hounds had been released and the horn blared once more, charge.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond was furious "What do you mean that the Darkspawn have taken the tower!?" He shouted grabbing the cowardly guard by his chest.

"They came from the lower chambers! They were surrounding the tower! Most of our men are dead!" The man was bug eyed, he looked about ready to piss himself or faint; likely both.

The mage that stood next to the man shook his head "I will assist if I can, I was inside, I'm a researcher not a fighter." He said slamming his staff on the ground.

"Desmond? What are you guys doing out here, shouldn't you be lighting the tower?" A female voice filtered behind him.

"Jade!" Alistair said with a smile, he gave Rust a happy pat on his head "I thought Duncan wanted you to walk around?"

"He did, but I heard screaming so I came running, what's going on?" She spoke looking dull, bored almost.

Desmond tossed the man back, and watched as he ran away "The Tower is crawling with Darkspawn." He said with a growl "I wanted combat, and I knew that I would get it." He said running a hand through his locks.

Jade cast a look at the bridges, they were under fire from the Darkspawn magic, she couldn't help there, not really "I'll help you guys then." She said with a small smirk "I prefer being inside anyway." She motioned to the rain "It'll go faster if I help."

Alistair nodded "Let's go, we need that beacon lit!" The group rushed forward, the circle mage muttered something under his breath and all of their weapons began to glow as if red hot, A Fire Enchantment.

Desmond threw himself forward at the first sign of movement in the barely lit darkness, a Genlock's head surrounded the outside of his sword. It gurgled once maybe twice before he pulled it free, and blocked another blade that came swinging at him.

His sharp eyes tracked the blade, it was slower than it should be, but while they mostly lacked speed, they made up for in fearlessness and strength; he was much the same. As he came up to block another blow, the Hurlock's head split open by twin daggers.

"We must keep moving." The She-Elf's voice was flat, emotionless as she darted from one Darkspawn to the other, almost as if she was dancing between their blows.

Desmond smirked lightly, before following her lead, while he wasn't as graceful, between him and Alistair, they took care of the bulk, while the mage and Jade dealt with the outskirts; it was very effective. It was as they stormed towards the door, that he was knocked flat by a very large Hurlock.

"Alpha!" Alistair barked out, pulling a small knife from his side and throwing the weapon with great aim. Desmond didn't wait for his breath to come back, reaching for his lost family blade as the monster screamed while pulling the knife out of its shoulder.

The Mage hit it with a blast of flames, slowing the creature for a moment; long enough for Desmond to drive the blade under its armored chest and through the back of its neck. Resting for a moment to catch his breath, he looked down at the damage to his chest, the beast used the flat of its ax. Desmond looked at its twisted dead form, why?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Alistair wiped his blade clean of blood, frowning as they climbed the steps towards the second floor "What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the horde?! This was supposed to be the most secure place in the battle!" He said darkly, his shield up and him being in front meant the group wouldn't attacked by something charging.

Jade's face didn't even flinch as she spoke "You could try telling them that they're in the wrong place." She suggested simply, her green eyes dull.

Desmond barked out a laugh, he flexed his free hand and kept his blade firmly on his shoulder "That will go over well, just a misunderstanding, we'll laugh about it in a few years." He said with a dark chuckle continue.

Jade actually giggled at that, Alistair gave a small chuckle at that "Hey, never caught your name." The Ex-Templar said down to the Mage.

"Phineas." The man said simply, bringing up the rear "I…You're all Warden's?" He asked with a raised brown brow.

"Yes, we're tasked with lighting the beacon, so that Teyrn Loghain's retaliation can begin." Desmond said simply, walking through the doorway and taking a glance around; why was the fucking place on fire.

The group moved quickly, quietly and with effective ferocity, that was until the Mage took a bad blow to the shoulder. "I don't think I can use my casting arm." He said simply, trying to flex his now damaged arms fingers.

Alistair looked closely at the wound "It shouldn't be tainted, that weapon looked clean but it could still happen." He said with a frown, glancing at the imposing door ahead "We've cleared the way up, they might be following us…." He looked over at Jade. "Desmond…"

The Warden nodded, spinning the blade in his hand "We're close to the top, Jade get out of here, or at least find a place to buckle down." He said to the other Warden Recruit.

Jade frowned, crossing her arms "Why must I leave? Make Alistair." She said darkly.

"Because Alistair and I will be right behind you." Desmond explained, leaning on a stone wall "You two will draw a lot less attention than the clinking chainmail of Alistair or myself."

Jade looked at Phineas, who nodded "Fine, keeping the Mutt with me though." She said patting the Mabari on the head.

Desmond nodded, before Alistair and himself walked into the stairwell up to the final level.

Jade looked over at Phineas, before walking the opposite direction, the tower was quite once more. They went down one level before Rust started to growl, a group of large shadows swarmed them within seconds.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

A blade slashed the air that he had once been standing, he slammed the blunt wooden edge of his bow into the neck of the creature, and then stabbed the fiend in the eye with his arrow. They had been swarmed, the creatures were smarter than they gave them credit for, they came from the ground; like badgers.

Autumn pulled the arrow free, notched it and fired it right into the back of a Genlock's head; the creature had been about to stab Boland. "Duncan! We sent the signal right!" He heard Grayson bark, and watched as the pale man kicked out at Hurlock.

"Yes!" Duncan barked, slashing three Genlock's across the face with a single swing.

Cailan slapped a Shrieker with his shield "Alistair and Desmond will light the beacon! I have the upmost assurance." He crushed the beings neck with a stomp of his armored foot.

Harper vanished in a cloud of smoke as a group Hurlock's tried to overwhelm her, only to reappear behind one of them, dagger in the beings neck. Autumn took aim and fired at the Genlock behind Harper, he didn't see the Shrieker plunging its claws into her back. "GAH!"

"Harper!" Duncan roared, pulling a dagger free from a dead Hurlock and throwing it with impressive strength and accuracy. The Shrieker took it in the face, right next to the eye and it went down dragging Harper with it. "Autumn, get her!"

Autumn nodded, rushing forward and jumping over a charging Genlock, which was sliced in half by Choppier. He reached the still screaming woman, dragging her out from under the beast and towards the loose line of soldiers. "Medic!" He screamed out, his eyes searching for someone to help.

Jaden was crouched beside him, putting pressure on the wound "You're a hunter right!? You know what to do." He snarled out, his accent not nearly as thick as his own "Elfroot."

Autumn nodded shaking the cobwebs out of his vision "Right, I got her, go help the others." He snarled out, reaching into his satchel and pulling a bundle of the roots free. Taking the bundle between his palms and rubbing them down into a paste, he began to smear the thick plant matter across her wounds, clotting her blood. He took some wraps that he kept on him, he was a hunter, he was a field medic, all hunters were.

Boland slashed a Genlock that was coming down on his crouched form "Get her out of here! We'll cover you, Duncan the beacon!" The men stopped if they could, and they saw that beacon had been lit, the reinforcements were coming.

Autumn grabbed under Harpers legs, and supported her back as he rushed towards the bridges, towards the medics and the mages. He glanced back, and saw a swarm of Genlocks cover Choppier and Grayson trying, failing, to retrieve his friend. Autumn could hear his screams.

He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder, making stumble for a moment, before he continued to charge. "Duck!" A deep female voice yelled out, making him drop to the ground still holding onto Harper.

He felt the wind above him, and then heard a sick crunch of a weapon sinking into flesh "Get up, get moving Elf." Autumn glanced up at the form of Ruby, her Maul coated in a thick black of the tainted blood "Come on."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

He looked towards the tower, he knew that they should be moving soon, but the signal had not yet been called; so he would wait. Loghain bit his cheek in irritation, looking at his left, where the King was _Suppose_ to be.

"General!" His Lieutenant caught his attention. The tower was lit on the glory blaze, he had to make a choice….he had to make a choice….he knew that the Wardens would protect the King to their final breath…

"Sound the retreat." He whispered softly, looking towards the battle, he had to damn a quarter to save the rest, they could not win.

"Sir….what…what about the King.." She asked looking crossed between obeying and treason.

Loghain bit into his cheek harder, wincing at the taste of blood "The Wardens are with him, he wanted this." He said darkly, looking at the tower once more, before following his men as they retreated towards the capital city.

He needed a bigger army, all of Ferelden needed to stand up to these monsters; Cailan wasn't the leader they needed, they needed him.

He didn't want to be the leader, he _had_ to.

Loghain Mac Tir looked longingly at the burning fields and tower, he knew that he was damning not one but three of his children. He was damning Fergus, Bryce may the Maker rest his soul, such a strong and powerful man. Cailan, his step-son, Maric's child, the King, his daughters love. Desmond, he knew that the boy had a sharp mind, his idea of a magical barrier was inspired, truly.

He felt a tear slid down his cheek, before he closed his silver eyes, and stubbornly wiped it away; his eyes opened once more. Gone was Teyrn Loghain, General Mac Tir was what the country so desperately needed.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Autumn spun around, driving an arrow into the monsters features, killing it with a push further and burying the point into the beasts brain. "We must retreat!" He called out, his eyes locking onto the fighting forms of the Wardens "Duncan!"

The elf watched in horror as an Ogre came slamming through ten armed men and grabbed Cailan like a child with a toy. The beast roared, but then screamed as Boland sliced his way through the creatures thick meaty wrist. The hand holding Cailan slammed onto the ground, the beast retaliated by kicking the Warden. Boland became a ragdoll, like a bolder rolling down a hill, when he stopped, he didn't move.

Cailan was attempting to get out of the strong grasp of the creatures dismembered hand, the Ogre was about to swoop down on the King with his other hand. Autumn had already fired an arrow, which promptly sunk into one of the creatures eyes, making it roar in pain.

Duncan was now on the scene, bringing his blades into the beasts shoulder and chest area, pulling out his weapons several times and driving them deeply into the creatures flesh. "Cailan." He could hear the older Warden wheeze out, clearly out of breath. "Retreat."

The King looked at the Warden for a long second before nodding, Jaden was on his left protecting him as he rushed towards the burning tower. Towards Autumn, who kept firing his arrows killing any who got close to the King.

"Selene! The barrier!" Autumn could hear Duncan shout the order to the only Warden Mage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shaky Mage cast a spell, which hit the boulders and lighting them like beacons, a large crystal like wall grew between them; killing any in the way, both Darkspawn and Human alike.

Autumn reached out for the King's hand, he was below he was close, he could see the tired look in the man, then he heard it. It was a sickening _**Thunk**_ and the tired eyes then looked out at nothing, flat and lifeless. The King fell forward, his head slamming into the rubble, and a twisted black arrow was sticking out of neck, right where the spine was.

Jaden looked shocked, looking up at Autumn for a brief moment, then back to the bloodied and swarmed field; they waited too long, the barrier only helped so much. "Run." He whispered, pushing his bow to his fellow elf "Save yourselves."

Autumn watched as the Elf pulled his dagger out, slicing his way towards his final friends, he turned away when an Alpha slammed his ax into the elf. He looked at the war weary companions, Selene was dripping with water, her eyes ringed with shadows and blood dripped from her nose. Franklin was clutching his wounded arm, his beard shorter than he remembered, cut perhaps by a Darkspawn. Ruby carried Harper on her shoulder, Maul gripped firmly in her hand, blood stained on her cheek; the same color of her hair.

"Lothering….we must…" Autumn began, but didn't need to finish, as Frank gave him a sharp nod, pulling his crossbow out and notching it, he was volunteering to take point. He looked up towards the burning tower, did the other Wardens manage to escape the blaze?

Was he the only fit Warden?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Desmond smelt it before he laid his eyes on the creature, the tallest part of the tower was silent, aside from the sick crunch of bones and slurping of one devouring some form of liquid. He glanced at Alistair who had tensed, he felt it too, Darkspawn.

An Ogre to be precise.

The creature was large, ripping muscles, horns that could skewer a many men before they would be full of corpses. It was a purple grey, and it was currently munching on a human leg, as if it was nothing at all. This being was also in the way of igniting the beacon, Duncan was counting on them, and Cailan was.

Desmond crouched low, hoping to avoid being seen, grabbing Alistair by his armor "We cannot charge such a foe." He whispered harshly as Alistair almost broke into a run "Think!"

Alistair nodded, he looked nervous, casting an eye towards the destroyed windows. He wanted to save Duncan, the others, he needed to save them, they couldn't die here, he didn't know. Desmond understood his fear, but it had no place here.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully." Desmond started, then whispered a few words into the Wardens ear. Giving him a sharp nod, he silently made his way towards a downed knight, whose armor didn't look too bad. Alistair started to bang on his shield, getting the creatures attention.

Desmond took the rope that was to be their escape and began using it to tie men together, Alistair doing a perfect job of distracting the creature, while not being hit, then again he was dodging and not countering; that wasn't the point.

He took the end of the rope, which had the grapple on it and slid it over to Alistair; who grabbed it with quick hands. Then entered the creatures personal space, sinking the sharp hooks of the grapple into the beasts leg. Alistair crouched low, and rolled out of the way of the retaliating blast that came next.

Desmond kicked the head of a dead man, sending his body out one of the opened windows. He watched with sick satisfaction as the beast was promptly dragged off the tower, by the same men that it had killed. Better they didn't take any damage, he felt a pinch as a dagger wound flinched; fucking Genlocks.

"Light the beacon." He passed a torch to Alistair, he needed this.

Alistair smirked, tossing the torch into the pyre, and watching it light like a dragons flame. The King would have his reinforcements, they might actually manage to salvage this.

They both felt a cold shiver run through their spine, glancing at the stairs they watched with horror as the tower's top began filling with Darkspawn. An Alpha Hurlock staring them down, they were roaring and screaming at the two Wardens.

Desmond pulled his sword from his hip, and charged the creatures with Alistair, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Arrows, he felt them bite into his flesh, and he stumbled to a stop, he felt cold, his vision swam, was…was this death?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

She crouched low, gathering her breath, she hoped that being covered in the dark blood of these creatures would make her less of a target. The battle field was covered in corpses, fires burns and the Darkspawn was killing any and all survivors; this was a mess.

Her ears were filled with the growling of the creature to her left, it was looking up towards the tower, where she watched what seemed to be a giant hawk flying away. Rust barked once and then began following the bird, ignoring all Darkspawn in the path.

"Fucking mutt." Jade snarled, looking up at the tower, Desmond would kill her if she lost his Hound.

She slashed the throat of a Hurlock bringing its blade down on the hound, well at least this should be fun, the beast was bringing her into the Wilds; at this point she'd take being raped by Chasind over being butchered by Darkspawn.

"I should have stayed in the Alienage." She mumbled, following Rust without getting in the beasts way.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

His eyes shot open, breath grew in his chest, where was he, did the Fade have beds? He didn't believe in the Maker, he knew that meant he'd likely go into the Fade or simply no longer be; so the Fade then.

"Good you're awake, mother will be pleased." A voice filtered across his hearing, aside from the blood pumping in them. His eyes landed on the form of the young Witch of the Wilds.

"Mo-Morrigan…" He rasped out, confusion clear on his features.

Morrigan moved forward, pushing him down "Idiot man, do not move just yet." She snarled at him, though her eyes seemed to be looking for something on his face "You recalled my name." She produced a wineskin from the floor.

Desmond greedily drank it down, his eyes closed as the cool liquid ran through him; water, he might need something stronger. "It is a hard name to forget, even more so when it is paired with such a pretty face." He said with a bright smile, then groaned in pain as she drove a thumb into one of his arrow wounds.

"This pretty face." She said harshly, her eyes narrowed "Is immune to your charms, David."

Desmond frowned, then chuckled lightly, his eyes still bright and relaxed "I like you." He said simply, not a care in the world.

"It tis obvious that the medicine is making your mind addled, you were not this bad in the forest." She said simply, giving him a look "How does your memory fare? Do you recall how mother rescued you and your friend from the Tower?"

Desmond scrunched his features, trying to recall, he remembered the bite of the arrows and the coldness of death, but nothing until moments ago "No…she…how did your mother reverse death?" He said with a confused look.

Morrigan looked at him with shocked eyes, her mouth parted for a moment "How would you know you had died?" She asked simply, her brows raised.

"I grew up in Highever, the rain is either freezing or colder." He explained with a sharp laugh, then groan at his wounds "In that moment….I felt the coldest, saw the darkest and felt nothingness." He looked up at her with curious blue eyes "How else would one describe death?"

Morrigan was silent for many moments "My mother is powerful, what the Darkspawn did to you and your friend, she quickly fixed, he is outside with mother now…he is not taking the news well." She explained to him, seating herself on the edge of the bed.

Desmond gave her another questioning gaze "What news?"

"The man who was suppose respond to your signal, quit the field." She said softly, though her voice did not hold any form of sad emotion, she sounded curious "As far as Mother could see, all the Wardens, The King, and those left behind were massacred." Morrigan went silent as she heard his fingers crack.

Desmond saw red, he saw the color of the blood that coated his arms and armor, he saw Howel all over again, the man's sneering face looming in the darkness of his mind. "RAGH!" He shouted out, slapping the table next to the bed across the room.

Morrigan took a step away from the clearly angry man, his features much different than before. Where he once looked reasonably attractive, now he was practically glowing with power and she felt herself being dragged in. "Calm yourself!" She found herself snapping at the man.

She felt her eyes grow wide as his strong hand wrapped around her throat, just enough to be threatening but not enough to injure her. "Why did she save us, what does she want." He growled out, his voice rolling over her like water.

Morrigan took a breath, to make sure she still could, a part of her was screaming to fight back but she couldn't find the drive at the moment "I…I don't know, she tells me nothing….perhaps she could only reach you, you were on that tower after all." She felt his hand loosen, her venom building up at that " _I_ would have rescued your King. A King is worth a much larger ransom than you." She hiss, eyes glowing with anger.

Desmond closed his hand around her throat once more, his eyes narrowed and his laugh was haunting "I happen to be nobility, the King was my friend." He let her go, and took a step back "My armor?"

Morrigan rubbed her throat for a moment, her eyes looking at him strangely "I stand corrected." She growled pointing to the chest at the end of the bed "I fixed what I could."

Desmond opened the chest, examining his gear and nodding "Thank you, Morrigan." He said softly, beginning to put his armor back on.

She stood there for a moment, looking at him strangely once more "I…you are welcome." She said softly, looking confused "Though mother did most of the work, I am a terrible healer."

"Regardless." He said pulling on his jerkins, he felt something was wrong so he looked through his gear, his dagger and main sword was missing "What…" He found a bundle, inside was a broken blade "Cousland…" He could see the sigil of his family still rested on the hilt.

"The blade was broken in your scabbard, I…tried my best but the blade is enchanted." She explained, holding out her slightly cut hand, she had cut herself on his blade, trying to fix it with magic.

Desmond nodded, taking the bundle and securing it in his pack, the blade slid into the dagger's holster. He was barely armed now, and that annoyed him, he'd fix it quickly. He stepped out into the light, the Wilds and saw the Witch and Alistair.

"You're alive!" He sounded giddy, his eyes lighting up "I thought you were dead too!"

Desmond nodded, before looking at the Witch and giving her a low bow "I thank you for our lives." He said deeply, he hated being indebted to people, Duncan was different, he paid for it with his life, by becoming a Grey Warden.

The woman chuckled darkly "Oh, I believe I shall find a way for you to repay me." She said simply, her smile screamed madness.

"You never did tell us your name." Alistair said offhandedly, before Desmond elbowed him in the stomach; the two glared at each other.

"Names, petty, meaningless, but I suppose one shall do, Flemeth a name the Chasind would call me." She said leaning back, making her seem far more powerful and taller than she looked.

Alistair was about to say something, but Desmond held a hand up, and shook his head "Why did you save us, we're rookies compared to those on the ground." He asked with a narrowed look.

Flemeth grinned again "Be that as it may, I risked very little coming to get the two of you, anyone else would have been very difficult and I could have been taken over." She explained with a small shrug "I saved you, because we'll still need Wardens, you have a duty."

Desmond growled at the sound of that "I was following around Duncan, I see no reason to stay as a Warden." He spoke darkly, looking at Alistair.

The Ex-Templar seemed angry, which was understandable "No reason?! What about the Blight? You're family is in danger." He said loudly, his anger boiling over.

Desmond gave a dark laugh, blowing the Warden away with his casual dismissal "My family is dead, butchered by a man I considered family. Duncan, happened to be there, and made a deal with my father." He explained with a emotionless voice "I don't believe in the Wardens, I have one drive and that is to watch Arl Howle drown in his own blood."

Alistair took a step forward "I cannot do this alone, please, I need your help." His voice shook with fear, he wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready nor had been trained to lead.

Desmond sneered lightly, before blowing out his anger and glared at the man "I will help you, on the condition that we accomplish my goal as well." He said holding out his hand "You needn't be a part of it, I will do it myself, but I will do this regardless."

Alistair shook his hand strongly "Thank you." He said gently, clear he was afraid of his anger "What will we do though, we have no army, no experienced Wardens, I don't know how to slay the Arch-Demon." He said shaking his head, that terrified expression remained.

"How to kill the Arch-Demon, or how to raise an Army? Two questions that differ so greatly." Flemeth said with a chuckle, her eye alight with mischief and cunning "Do the Wardens have no allies these days?"

Desmond frowned "I could try to speak to the other Arl's but with Highever under Howle's control, I wouldn't have much room to stand on." He said dismissively "And Loghain will never allow the Wardens of Orlais to pass the border."

Alistair snapped his fingers "Arl Emon!"

Desmond's eyes grew wide "Arl Emon is Cailan's uncle! He still has all of his men!" He said quickly "I've met him before he's a good man, he'll help!"

Alistair nodded "He'll listen to us, he helped raise me!" He said before frowning "One Arl's men won't be enough to stop the horde."

Desmond closed his eyes, and the thought hit him like a boulder "Harper! She has the treaties!"

Alistair looked ready to scream "She was in the bottleneck! There's no way she made it out of there alive." He groaned into his hands.

"Harper you say?" Flemeth spoke in a curious voice "A Warden? Does she have a surname?"

"Rose, Harper Rose." Alistair said quickly "Do you have a spell that can find her?"

Flemeth gave him a grin before pulling a needle from her robes and stabbing him on the hand with it "All Warden's share the taint, I know enough about her to locate it." The woman muttered something, and summoned a map of the area. She whispered something else to the needle and it flew straight at the map, she didn't flick or throw it, magic controlled it.

"Harper is in Lothering!" Alistair said brightly, looking over at Desmond "She survived! Who knows who else did! Duncan might've!" He began to laugh "This is great!"

Desmond nodded "The Avvar, Dwarves, Elves, Arl's and Mages, who knows who else we might be able to convince." He leaned on the map, that was being held up by magic "We can do this."

"It sounds like you have an army." Flemeth said shortly "You are as healed as I can push your body, you'll finish healing naturally in a day or two. Other than that, ready to save the country." She paused "Grey Wardens?"

Desmond looked at her for a moment "Do you have anything else to offer us? Advice?"

"I have something much better."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **Hello Hello, so we are here at another installment of this wonderful Dragon-Age Story, and I hope you find it well. I know that I skipped over a few characters, if every chapter had slots from them all, nothing would ever get finished but having them there and interacting with characters shows them doing and helping.**_

 _ **Autumn and Desmond seem shaken no? Autumn watched the King die merely inches from him, and Desmond felt as if he did feel the coldness of death. Lothering is the next chapter and if you feel like you have anything to add, feel free to drop a review in that comment box. Till then~ Demon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Lothering

' _ **No One is Actually Dead Until the Ripples They Cause in the World Die Away~ T. Pratchett'**_

"No." Morrigan said flatly, her arms crossed under her chest as she glared at her mother, with teeth bared "I will not be going off on some….quest! With a fool and a mongrel!" She looked ready to scream.

"Which do you suppose I am?" Alistair whispered as she continued to rant, causing Desmond to cast a glare at him "Fool then I suppose, fair enough."

Flemeth gave her a large grin "Oh but dear girl, you have been itching to get out of the wilds for years! This is your chance, and this is the Wardens debt." She shrugged her shoulders a little "However, if you do not take this chance, I doubt you will get another one."

Morrigan glared at her for another, though she did not deny the idea outright.

"Not to, er, look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't she add to our problems? After all she's an Apostate outside of the Wilds." Alistair said nervously, wringing his hands a little.

"Sorry, but I was under the impression that you needed all the help you could get, no matter the form?" Flemeth replied smoothly, her eyes narrowing at the Ex-Templar.

"Point taken."

Morrigan seemed to find her voice again, she cooly regarded her mother once more "I didn't want to leave like this, I am hardly ready for a journey such as this."

Flemeth gave her a dull look "You said it yourself girl, a Fool and a Mongrel are all that stands against the Darkspawn, against the Blight. Without you, they will surely fail." She explained in a calm, mellow voice, probably the sanest Desmond had seen her thus far.

Morrigan seemed to visibly flinch, nodding once before muttering a simple "I understand."

Flemeth then turned her dark beady eyes on the pair "And do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world, I do this because you _must_ succeed." Her voice was like iron, like a weight had been put on his shoulders.

Desmond made himself a promise, to three, Morrigan, and Flemeth "She will not come to harm with us, I will protect her from harm." He said darkly, his eyes locked onto Flemeth's, he did not flinch or blink before she gave the briefest of nods.

"Good. Pack your things girl."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

A few minutes passed, which Alistair and Desmond used to go over their arms, armor and their map, which would be the best way to get to Lothering. "No I don't have an extra Sword, if we're lucky we can find one in Lothering." He explained, sharpening his blade with a stone. "You have a dagger at least."

"Oh yeah, I'll just have to get close and personal with the death breathing bastards." He muttered under his breath, leaning against the hut, and feeling the movement within as Morrigan opened the door.

Morrigan had a satchel across her chest and a thin cloak over her dress likely to keep most from looking right at her, or even to hide her staff a little more effectively. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. If I overheard correctly we are heading to the village towards the North, correct?"

Alistair nodded his head, securing his pack "Yes, Lothering."

Morrigan ignored him and turned to Desmond "I know the way, and we will likely find everything we need there….including what is left of the Wardens." She snarked, adjusting her cloak "Sweet mother, I shall fondly remember this moment, you casting me out into the cold like this."

Flemeth rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist at the wooden spoon in the broth and making it spin around the large metal cauldron. "I believe firmly in doing things yourself, otherwise you'll hear about it for a decade or two." She gave her child a smile.

As Flemeth and Morrigan were quietly speaking to each other, Alistair leaned over at Desmond who was tightening his bracers. "Desmond….are we really taking her because her mother wants us too?" He whispered lowly, pretending to check the straps on his sword. "She's kind of vile, and her being a mage won't make it easy on us."

Desmond looked up at the slightly older girl, who was still sharing soft whispers with Flemeth "Alistair, if she's even got a fragment of Flemeth's power, we can't pass her up." He then narrowed his eyes on the Templar "So do me a favor, and shut up about it."

Alistair glared back "Fine, pretend I never asked." He grumbled.

Desmond groaned "I am not picking a fucking side here, Selene, if she's alive, is the only other mage we have, we need her magical expertise." He placed his hand on the man's shoulder "Trust me, I'm prickly, but I have our best interests in mind."

Alistair brushed the hand off "Is that why you were so willing to walk away?" He asked with a raised brow.

Desmond gave him a wiry smirk "Two-fold." He held up two fingers "I was seeing if you cared about this Blight, about what was going on and if you didn't, then yes I would have walked away." He gave a dishearten shrug "I was also curious at what you'd offer to make me stay, though I would have stayed if you simply asked."

Alistair narrowed his eyes "So you're not going after Arl Howle?" He asked a little edge in his voice.

Desmond gave him a sharp smile, his eyes practically glowing with ill-intent "Should the opportunity arise, I will flay the very flesh from his bones." His voice was full of tension.

"As amusing as that might be, I believe that we should get on our way." Morrigan cut them off, walking over to the two armored men. "I know the way."

Desmond nodded, holding his hand up to the sky "We have still most of the day, what skills do you have?" He asked fixing a shoulder strap tighter.

"I know a few magical ways, I have a grimoire of my own design, though most of my knowledge is of the histories of the world." She glanced from the wilds, and hut, to the Warden "Including your Order, the Wardens."

"Can you cook?" Alistair piped up, looking excited.

Desmond and Morrigan gave him a dull glare at the same time "I…can cook." She said slowly, a small grin coming over her features "Did I forget to mention that I am well versed in the art of Dangerous herbs?"

At Alistair's blank look, Desmond coughed "Poisons."

"Ah….Desmond can-"

"I didn't cook where I came from."

"Well….here's hoping that one of the others can then."

"Alistair shut up." Desmond turned to start walking back into the wilds, giving one final glance back to the Witch of The Wilds; he would be seeing her again, he could feel it. "Have you left the wilds before?"

"I have, Lothering is the closest village in the area and I would visit from time to time." She explained, staff in her hands, climbing over thick roots "I have spoken with men there, I did not find them of much worth or time." Morrigan confessed "I might have stayed around longer, but the Chantry makes a visit from a stranger such as myself….difficult."

"And in all this time, they never figured you for a mage?" Alistair sounded astonished, or maybe a little uneasy.

Morrigan gave him a small grin "Of course they have, the Templar's tried tracking me once….they found nothing." The lit in her voice couldn't hide the false innocence or amusement that she spoke with. "Yet I always returned, Mother wished for me to expand the horizon of my experiences beyond the Wild…even she was not born here."

Desmond lowered his head, to duck a branch "What of you, is that what you want? To expand your horizon?" He asked with pure curiosity.

Morrigan was silent for a second, her bright yellow eyes were examining him in that time "What I want, is to see Mountains. I wish to witness the Ocean and step into its waters. I want to experience a city rather than see it in my mind." She smiled, it was just a hair but he could see it "So yes, this is what I want."

Desmond just grinned a little more "Well, I think we'll see just about everything that you could want across Ferelden; though maybe not the ocean, but I'll take you there." He pushed Alistair just a hair out of the way of a low branch.

Morrigan was silent again, but Alistair was making a gagging noise.

"Shut up Alistair."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"I expect each of you to supply these men! We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar! Quickly." He shouted from the balcony he stood on, his silver plate gleamed in the dull torch light from around him. He continued, leaning on the worn wood "There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them! We must defeat the Darkspawn incursion, but we must do so without hesitation."

Loghain glanced to his left, his daughter Anora who was trying hard to make herself look like a pillar of hope and composure; but she was also hiding the pain well. The other Arls, and Banns below him, listened before one spoke.

"Your lordship! If I may speak?" He was allowed the right "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner." The man stepped forward "But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most….fortuitous."

The hall erupted in gasps, whispers and shouts; many though seemed to whisper in agreement.

Loghain raised a brow, his eyes glancing at those whispering among themselves "Everything that I have done, has been to secure Ferelden's independence! I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any, of you!" He growled out, his eyes narrowed.

The man refused to bow, if anything his eyes narrowed more "The Bannorn will not bow to you, simply because you demand it." His voice wasn't loud, but it carried across the now suddenly torn halls.

Loghain jerked, gesturing to the man "Understand this." He glanced at those within the hall "I will brook no threat to this nation…..from you." He pointed to the man again, before sweeping his arm over everyone else "Or any of you."

He spit onto the ground, and turned to stomp away; why couldn't they see that he was just trying to do what was best? Why was this so hard?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

She jumped to the left into a roll, arrow barely nicking her shoulder, when she landed; she was off again like a shot. Blonde hair in the wind, a brown blur to her right "I fucking hate you, mutt!" She screamed, spinning and throwing one of her knives.

The beast just barked, pouncing out of the way and narrowing his ears.

"Please tell me they're close?" She asked using a tree to block another bolt.

The beast barked again, she assumed that was a positive thing; he'd whine if it wasn't the truth.

"How close." Whine "Motherfucker."

" **ROAR** "

"I really should have just stayed home, at least I could take out that pretty boy's other eye." She mumbled to herself, dagger in her hand to block the sword swing that she was being flanked by. The kick to its knee made her get away once again.

Rust seemed to increase in speed; barking loudly and excitedly.

"I swear to every god, if that's you Desmond, get ready to fight!" She screamed, ducking low at the bright glowing star that was sent her way.

"Hey there blondie." A familiar voice filtered through her ear, a shield blocking a blow that was meant for her "You look like hell."

"Alistair shut the fuck up." Jade snarled, dropping low and sending a shattering kick to the Darkspawn's ankle. Before she jumped up, driving two of her daggers into the creatures eye sockets. She glanced up, taking in the sight of her only nearby allies.

Alistair was battling three Herlocks with skill and determination, Desmond was avoiding being stabbed by the Alpha that had been tracking her; why did he have a dagger? A new woman, a mage, was lighting Genlocks on fire left and right; her laughter was making her blood pump. Rust was tearing them apart, an arm or a leg; fuck he even gutted one of them.

Between the five of them, the Darkspawn didn't leave much damage to them or even more than a scratch or two. "Is everyone gonna tell me to shut up, today?" Alistair held out his hand, helping her up "If so, I'm gonna get all emotional, that was Boland's favorite pastime."

"Alistair…it's good to see you." Jade gave him a quick hug, even though they were covered in gore "I'm kinda surprised you guys look better than me, who is this?"

The black haired woman sent off warning bells in her head, before she gave a curt bow of her head "I am Morrigan, I will be traveling with the Warden's from this point on." She explained "And yes, I am a Mage."

Jade nodded, glancing to Desmond who was hooking a twisted Darkspawn blade to his belt; though he didn't look happy about it. "What happened to your sword?"

"Broken, we're burning day light." He spoke curtly, sizing her up and then looking at his side for Rust "Thank you for taking care of my hound."

Jade gave him a bow of her head "My pleasure, he's a fun traveling companion." She leaned down, rubbing his muzzle "Isn't that right boy?"

Rust barked excitedly, nuzzling into her touch.

"And I thought I was a play-boy, you whore." Desmond just laughed, shaking his head "We're regrouping at Lothering, come on Jade; or we might not win the next bout."

"Oh joy, more walking."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

The Imperial Highway was the fastest way to travel to Lothering, it didn't take them long to make the trip; other than a few small hiccups, Darkspawn mostly. They were close to the outskirts, when they saw a large group of well armed men lounging around the exit.

"Wake up gents!" A sharp voice pierced the air around them, he looked like a small weasel like fellow "We have more travelers!" He pointed to Desmond who was walking in the front "I'd bet that is the leader."

They came closer to the group, as they seemed to all get up and ready to scare whoever was bold enough to come close; idiots. One of the other men seemed to whisper something, looking nervous at the sight of them; and why wouldn't they?

Their gear was far from new, it was well worn or showed signs of battle; weapons and keen eyes, dangerous. Alistair seemed to size them up, walking at Desmond's right "Highwaymen, they're preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn." His voice was low, so the other group couldn't hear him.

Morrigan didn't have such discretion, holding her nose up "They are fools to stand in our way, I say teach them a lesion." Her voice was bold and loud; the other group sure to hear her words.

The Weasel shook his head, a smile on his face "Now is that anyway to greet someone?" He tsked at her, Desmond could see her face contorting into a scowl "A simple ten silvers, and you're free to move forward."

Desmond raised a brow, gesturing to a dead body next to them, the blood had started to turn black "Did he refuse?" The dead body seemed to be that of a Templar, Morrigan was eying it with some satisfaction; Alistair less so.

"Unfortunately he was met with an accident, that is why we have the toll! After all for the upkeep of the Imperial Highway, bit of a mess ain't it?" The man replied with a small smile, gesturing to the crumbling ruins.

Desmond raised a brow "Is that so? Then ten silvers is a little cheep for such an important job." His hands behind his back, one hand wrapped around his hidden dagger.

The men seemed confused, as did most of his party; Jade just smiled wider "You want to pay more?" The leader asked, seemingly happier with this turn of events "Well, we'll happily accept donations!"

Jade brushed her hair out of her eyes, a keen smirk on her features, a step forward "I think he's just saying, it's a rough business for such a pittance." The grin seemed to make some of the men glance around with fear.

"Was it me, or did that sound like a threat?" The leader looked over at one of his goons.

"Sounded like a threat to me." He spoke slowly, and blinking slowly.

The Leader turned back, a brow raised and hand on his sword "Interesting, because you seem to be outnumbered." He chortled, the grin seemed to threaten to break his face.

Desmond took a step forward, barely a foot from the man "It's hard to be outnumber." He growled, his hand firmly wrapped around his dagger "By common thugs."

Morrigan pulled out her staff, though she didn't make it spark like he knew that she wanted to. Alistair slid on his shield and hand firmly on his sword. Jade didn't even try to hide her excitement, twin daggers firmly in hand.

The Leader shook his head, his brown hair swaying "Well I can't say that I'm pleased to hear that, we have rules you know." He pulled out a heavy looking mace.

"Right!" The slow one exclaimed happily "We get to ransack your corpse, then. Thems the rules!"

Without much warning, Desmond slashed the air in front of him; dagger slicing across the Leader's neck. "Try it." He growled, a grin and a scowl on his face as it was marred with blood again.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

" _Duncan…._ " A hoarse whisper escaped her lips, he had dabbed her forehead with a sponge, and then rewrapped her features again; she wasn't going to make it. Harper was a lot worse than they thought, once clear of the Darkspawn; it was up to him to treat her.

Autumn was a hunter, he knew how to clean a wound and how to suture one, but this was a little out of his control. Harper had three long slashes down her back, from the Shrieker but she was wounded before she took this fatal wound. Something tore half of her face off it seemed, left eye down to the jaw was pretty much mince meat; she would likely lose that eye. Her right ankle and lower leg was broken, collarbone, a few ribs; and something had caught her hair on fire at some point.

"How does she look?" He almost jumped at the sound of Franklin sitting next to him, the others were at the small town Lothering; they were just outside of it.

"Bad. She has a fever, nothing I'm doing will bring it down, she has sickness." He responded in a soft voice, his wild hair held firmly back with a rough knot. Blood stained his cheek and hands "I fear for her life, I know nothing more to help her."

Frank hummed, his strange sight-box in his hands "I'd love to help, but she has soft parts….I only know how to fix hard things." He chuckled a little, twisting a small screw.

Autumn waved him off, glancing at the setting sun "How long should we stay?" He was talking out loud, not really expecting an answer.

Frank shrugged, tucking his screw away and fitting his box on again "Not for much long, I'd say another day at most." He pulled out the worn papers that Harper had on her person "After all, we'll need these treaties."

Autumn nodded, casting an eye at the town "Will you watch her?" He asked holding a hand out for the treaties, which he folded and stuffed in his back pouch.

"I can do that, what should I do?" He asked setting his crossbow down against the tree they had taken shelter under.

Autumn explained a few things, using cool water to try and draw out her fever, making sure she drank regularly and that she didn't move much; he wouldn't be gone long. With his bow secured and hood up, he began to travel into the town once more.

He knew that Ruby would be hiding within the Bar again, likely with Selene attached to her hip; her staff was firmly hidden away back at their camp. With the Chantry here, she had taken precautions to hide her Mage-hood; which he still found ridiculous. Keeping a Mage locked away, was like locking a birds wings or removing a fishes tail; it made little sense to stop nature.

Outside of the tavern he recognized one of the Refugee's, the man was tall and his hair was dark, in fact it reminded him of the Human that Duncan had brought; Desmond. This man had daggers on his hip though, not a sword or chainmail.

"You might not want to go in there, friend, I tried to warn another group, but they didn't pay much heed." The man shook his head, jerking his thumb at the door "Those Soldiers are not going to be happy with them in there, they almost killed someone for the look on their face."

Autumn gave a short bow of his head "I thank you, Hawke." His right hand closed into a fist against his heart.

Hawke waved him off "You take care of yourself, I was just about to leave, my family wishes to move on." He explained, fingering one of the daggers on his hip.

Autumn nodded, giving the man a small smile "I shall, be careful out there, the Darkspawn are closing in." He opened the door, only just barely dodging a knife. The bar was in complete chaos, he saw two Red-Heads back to back fending off four armored men. Selene had just slammed a bottle against one of the men, who back handed her onto the floor; said hand was removed by a dark haired swordsmen.

He pulled his bow out, and fired one arrow into the eye of a man about to strike a woman with a staff, though she was wielding it very well. "Enough!" One of them screamed, a sword against his throat. "You win! You win!"

One of the Red-Heads smiled, she was wearing Sister-Robes "Good, they've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now!" She sounded very happy about that fact.

Autumn rushed to Selene's side, making sure she was alright but he got a full view of the other men fighting with Ruby and Selene. "Desmond? Alistair?" He almost spoke breathlessly.

Desmond didn't flinch at hearing his name, his blade still right under the man's apple. "Autumn, pleased to see you are not dead." He grunted, his eyes like slits "Take a message to Loghain, only you."

Ruby and the other girl got the message, killing the only two other survivors with quick efficiency. The other girl reminded him a little of the Chasind they would cross near the Wilds, his senses screamed danger around her.

The man was holding his bleeding arm, his jaw was clearly broken from the swelling it was already taking. "W-Wha, do, ya, wana, till, em?" He mumbled out, clearly not able to speak well.

Desmond pulled his blade back, and grabbed him by his collar "That I, Desmond Cousland, am Alive and I will not allow what he did to my brothers to stand." He growled lowly, his grip tightened "That the Gray Wardens will come for him, and will repay what he owes us."

Desmond then turned and threw the man through the now closed door, wood splintering as he did "Word for Word!" He roared as the man then ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Everything slowly went back to normal, the noise of a tavern quickly returned and the group closed in around Cousland.

The new red-head gave the man a smile "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help." Her accent was light, but she clearly had one; Autumn could not place it.

Desmond glanced at the dagger secured to her hip "So I see, where does a sister learn to fight like that?" He asked casually, arms crossed.

Autumn took in the sight of the sister now, her shoulder length hair a shade lighter than Ruby's blood, bright green eyes hidden by full lashed eyes, pouty lips and a slender figure. He could see this all, even though she was covered in blood and the robes were very heavy and not revealing.

The sister gave him a small giggle "I was not born in the Chantry, you know." Her fingers lightly danced along the handle of her blade "Many of us had….more colorful lives before we joined." She gave a low curtsy "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters here in Lothering, or rather I was."

"Call me Desmond if you must." He grunted, hands behind his back, a brow raised "Is there something I can help you with, sister?"

She just smiled like she had been caught with her hand in a jar of biscuits "They said you are Gray Warden, yes? You will be fighting the Darkspawn, no doubt." She seemed to be speaking to herself, as she glanced out the window "I know after what happened, you will need all the help you can get." She looked back, locking eyes with the Human "That is why I am coming along."

"Excuse me? Why so eager?" Desmond asked his features completely neutral, though Autumn could see the curious look in his eyes. He approached his friend, making sure his movements were seen by all; he did not need a dagger in the side today.

"The Maker told me to."

Everything around them seemed to stop again, everyone seemed to eye the Sister, even though she was smiling like nothing had happened. Autumn felt himself speak "Can you…elaborate?" His voice was in his normal rough softness, like sand.

Leliana looked back at him, the smile on her face was nervous "I know that sounds….absolutely insane, but you must believe me, It is true, I had a dream, a vision!" She tried to explain, slowly seeming to close in on herself.

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up." Alistair mumbled.

"Shut up, Alistair." Autumn said without thinking, his eyes still firmly on Leliana. He was reminded of his own vision, when he was but a child, before he took the role of Hunter or even picked up a bow. He recalled seeing a bright but black owl, whose eyes were white and screech shook the ground within his dream. The owl would always land on a Yew, which had the symbol for hunter carved into the trunk, and a door seemed to appear from the tree; bathing him in blue and silver light.

"I believe her." Autumn explained, looking up at Desmond. "She should come with us, the more help, the better."

Desmond hummed, before nodding "Fine, she can come along, Autumn." He glanced to the bartender and approached, he was in need of a drink.

The Elf smiled a little at the man, who ignored the black-haired witch and Leliana invaded his sight once more. "Thank you, I appreciate being given this chance, I will not let you down." She gave him a bright smile; and he found himself lost in it.

What would Tamlen do in this situation?

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"You said Frank was this way?" Desmond asked, looking over at Selene who had joined them in their walk back to the camp. Something caught his eye though, a very tall and broad bronze skinned man; not brown but bronze. He was standing in a cage, with his eyes closed and he was repeating something in a language that Desmond had never heard before. "Who is that?"

"A Murderer, we were told to stay away from him." Selene said cautiously, her hands flexing "They said he murdered an entire family, including the children."

Desmond glanced at them, then motioned them forward "I wish to speak with him, carry onto the camp." He spoke loud enough for them all to hear. Alistair, Leliana, Autumn, Selene and Jade began to make their way to the camp, Rust followed a second later at his glance and quick jerk of his head. Ruby had stuck within the town, said that she was gathering some contracts that they could complete for some gold.

Morrigan was at his side again, annoying but not un-welcome. He approached the giant man, who must have heard their approach; he had great hearing, between the two of them they walked practically silently. "You are not one of my captures." His voice was thick, and powerful. "Leave me in peace, I will not amuse you, anymore than the other humans."

"You were placed in this cage, for the murder of that family, I assume?" He asked inspecting the rusting cage, his hand lightly extended to touch the worn iron.

The creature raised a white brow, before nodding "Yes, I am Sten of the Beresaad- the Vanguard- of the Qunari people." He locked eyes with Desmond, almost watching waiting for him to do something.

Desmond clasped his hand to his chest, and bowed his head lightly "I am Desmond Cousland, pleased to meet you, Sten of the Beresaad." He spoke in a strong voice, as to make sure the man knew he was a warrior of honor; though that could be debated.

Sten was clearly well trained at hiding his emotions, though Desmond grew up in a world of disguise and he was clearly astonished by his words. "You mock me." The man said darkly, before seeming to look harder "Or you show manners I have come, not to expect from your people." He hummed, before closing his red eyes "It matters little, I will die soon enough."

Morrigan tugged on his elbow, her mouth to his ear "This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as easy prey for the Darkspawn." Her voice like silk, his eyes glancing at her form to his left "If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"I am surprised that you would use the word, mercy, Morrigan." He had a brow raised at her, his hand lightly cupping her own elbow and lightly dragging it away from his other arm.

Morrigan hummed, her eyes gaining that dangerous glint in them "I only offer it to those who can take it, this creature can escape these bonds easily; he has no reason to fight, so he would rather die." She lightly slapped his hand away "The choice remains yours." In a flash, she turned into a crow and took flight towards the camp.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate." He had taken that meditative state once more, but opened his eyes when the door to his cell was opened. Desmond slipping his lock-picks into his gauntlet again, the smirk clear on his features.

"See I find myself needing skilled help."

Sten slowly nodded "What help do you seek."

Desmond shook his head, holding out a small silver badge "I am sworn, much to my annoyance, to defend the lands against the Blight." His voice was monotone and bored.

"Gray Warden, then?"

"Yes."

Sten chuckled, it was deep and would probably threaten lesser men "Surprising, my people have heard legends of the Gray Wardens' strength and skill…though I suppose not every legend is tr-" He was silenced by the twisted black sword that was held right below his chin.

"We are but four Wardens, one is dying but she has the skill with a dagger to skin a target like a grape." He pressed just a little harder "An Elf who speaks with the wisdom and patience of one much older than he is, and could hit the eye of a hummingbird if he chose to." A light slash, drawing a little blood "A former Templar, he is a fool, but he is strong and slightly amusing to keep around."

Sten reached up, using two fingers to push the blade away "And of you?"

Desmond just smiled "I am a man whose life has been torn away, family dead and betrayed." He slid his blade back into his belt "I am merely a spirit of Vengeance at this point, and nothing will tear me from this world, as long as I can Avenge my family."

"A Katari then, one who heralds Death."

"I suppose you could say that, I quite like the sound of it." Desmond patted the man on his clothed chest "We'll have to get you armed and armored, for here there be monsters."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

They all sat around the fire, having decided to stay the night at Lothering, but tomorrow they would be off; Alistair and himself were already having the small tingle in their spines. Everyone had done their part that day, Alistair and Leliana had spent time in the Chantry working with the Mother and Templar's; also finding that Arl Emon was gravely Ill and his knights have been sent out looking for Andraste's ashes.

Ruby and Franklin ran errands for the Chantry Board, while Selene and Jade did small favors for the people around the village. Desmond and Sten did more heavy lifting by clearing out Bandits and Darkspawn nearby. Morrigan ventured off with Rust aiming to find herbs, both poisonous and healing for Harper, who remained under the watchful eye of Autumn.

"I think we should discuss where we are heading from here." Alistair said, tossing a log into the fire "I still think Emon is our best bet."

Selene shook her head "I disagree, I think we should head for the Circle." She sipped on her flagon of ale.

"And why pray-tell, little mage, would we do such a foolish thing?" Morrigan bit out from her tree just barely outside the circle.

Selene glared "They are close, I am well acquainted with them and they can provide the assistance we need in the search for the Urn; they have a massive library." She explained, with a smirk "We find the Urn, we help Arl Emon."

Alistair nodded his head "I agree."

Desmond who had been silent sighed, looking around the group "Among us, are those from every walk of life." He began, pulling the blood stained treaties from his pocket "Morrigan can help us find the Casind, Ruby can assist with the Dwarves, Autumn with the Dalish and Selene with the Mages." He stood up pacing "There are only three active Wardens." He jerked to Alistair "As senior Warden, he should be leading, but he won't."

Ruby glanced up from sharpening her Ax "What is it you're trying to say, Desmond." She asked with a tone of neutrality.

Desmond set a hand on his blade "I am taking the lead." Is what grumbled "Alistair won't do it."

Selene glanced over the fire at him "Why won't you lead?"

"What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead." He was poking the fire with a stick. "We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants." He looked up, right into her eyes "Not again."

"Autumn?" Franklin asked.

Autumn glanced at him, he could feel Selene, Frank and Ruby watching him "We are a team, this is a company….I have no talent to lead, I am a loner, I will work well among you…but I doubt I could lead as well." He explained, setting his carving tool down next to his foot "Though, I do not believe that you should have complete power, Desmond, a balance perhaps?"

"What do you have in mind?" Desmond asked, sitting down once more.

Autumn ran his hands over his bow "A request, in the middle of combat, I do not believe we should question." He stated simply, glancing at the nods to that "But outside of it, choices, should be left to the group, to the whole."

Leliana smiled "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, everyone has a vote!"

Sten was silent, shaking his head "The Warden is our commander; the final vote should stay with him."

Ruby grumbled "If I was a full Warden, I would challenge you, Human." She said looking up over the fire "I was raised by the throne."

Desmond grinned at her "Fancy that, shortie, so was I."

"What did you call me!"

"Short, was that an insult, I thought it was a statement."

"You son of a nug fucker!" Ruby screamed, aiming to tackle him, but was intercepted by Alistair and Frank; the latter of whom got a sock to the jaw.

Desmond rolled his eyes "We're heading to Redcliff, we need to figure out what is going on there and, we might even find someone who can help Harper…if she makes it that long." He cast a look at her form, which was gone, it made him jump up and look for her.

A dagger was placed on his throat " _I'm dying, Cousland, but I-_ _ **cough**_ _-I still-_ _ **hiss**_ _-outrank you."_ Harper growled, whimpering in pain " _We leave-leave for the Keep tomorrow._ " After that she promptly passed out. She didn't even touch the floor as Desmond had caught her, Autumn and Morrigan there in seconds to check on her health; before they took her back to her tent.

Desmond looked up at the group "We rotate night-watch, I'm up first, I'll wake someone when I start needing sleep." He explained "Tell the person you wake, who has already been night-watch, nobody does it twice in a night or goes two nights without."

He waited for everyone to nod, then what coin they had gathered for supplies, had seen several head for tents. Morrigan's was off a little ways from camp, looking more like a mess of tree limbs than a tent. Alistair was sleeping under the stars in a bedroll, Sten was sitting in a meditative state on a rock. Ruby and Selene shared a tent, Frank slept in a small tent alone; though he said that Alistair could join him if it rained. Jade slept in a small tent with Leliana, and Autumn slept in a tree, stating that was where he felt most comfortable. Rust was sleeping just outside of his own very small tent, he didn't need much more than that and a bedroll.

Desmond waited a second or two longer before he pulled out a book " _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit._ " He began, the book was worn out with age…one of the few things that reminded him of home, someone had left this book behind; he took it, feeling homesick.

He really hoped that no one would see the tears that ran down his face, his eyes never closed as he read the book further. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't….not until his Vengeance had been dealt, until he stood atop that bone pile. Desmond could almost feel the Grim Reapers hand on his shoulder, he recalled something that he had said to Sten.

Here There Be Monsters.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **Hey Hey, What's going on guys, a little update here for anyone who still reads this, I like writing this story. I spent a lot of time working on each character to make them feel unique and interesting to the story. Every character that I've made will get a chance to shine, though sometimes they will get left out; Desmond is a given, as he's kind of the back bone of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy guys, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Demon**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Road Kill

" _ **The Most Important Thing In Communication Is Hearing What Isn't Said.**_ "

His eyes shot open with a start, fingers clinched tightly on the Dark blade in his possession; he was ready for a fight. Desmond slowly, silently pulled the tent flap back, his eyes scanning throughout the wilds around them.

"Bad dreams huh?" Alistair's voice startled him, but not enough to make him jump or lash out with his blade. He looked over to the older Warden, Autumn was sitting beside him; his eyes looked far away. "You'll get used to them."

"What were they? It seemed…so." He started but the Elf finished for him.

"Real…Desmond they were real." His voice was hollow and he didn't move them from the small fire they had made in the center of camp.

"Being part of a Grey Warden is being able to hear the Darkspawn, to sense them as they sense us…that's what you were doing, hearing them." Alistair explained, poking the fire with a stick "The Archdemon…talks to the horde, that is why we know that this is a true Blight."

Autumn seemed to be regaining his composer, as his back was a little straighter and his eyes moved from the flame to the moon. "It was….impossible to understand." He whispered, shutting his eyes "Like trying to listen to the whispers of the mad."

Alistair nodded, standing up from his bedroll and beginning to assemble his armor "It takes a bit, but soon you should be able to block out the dreams. Some of the older Wardens say they can understand the Archdemon a bit, Jaden hated it, he refused to sleep for a week." He shook his head as he tightened his breastplate "When I heard you thrashing, and Autumn fall from the tree, I felt I should warn you both. It was scary my first time as well."

Desmond rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Harper's tent, maybe she was the scream he heard earlier. "Is that all that she is hearing? The whispers of that Demon?" He asked in a low voice.

Alistair shrugged "I don't know, Duncan or Grayson might have a clue about what she is going through…Grayson more so, when he lost his arm he was unconscious for days." He tightened his gauntlets.

Desmond shook his head, getting his own gear ready, gazing out towards the still off rising of the sun. "We probably have another hour or so at least before day break, then we'll head towards the Keep of Redcliff." His gear was far less time consuming than Alistair's was.

Autumn who was sipping from a winesack of water, looked towards Harper's tent "I shall check on her, she is most likely still with fever." He paused for a moment "Has anyone checked her? I last checked a few hours ago when it was my shift."

Alistair waved him off "Frank was after you, he checked her and then he told me what to do. She was fine before you two woke up." He explained strapping on his shield.

Autumn nodded before ducking into her tent, and out of sight. Desmond began examining his blade, it was deadly to be sure, but the Darkspawn blade was crude and dull. He could already hear the distinct hammering of an anvil nearby. He glanced at their only Qunari, who was perfectly still in a meditative state.

He stood and silently made his way to the giant, his boots never disobeying the sounds he made "Sten." He spoke casually, smirking when the man opened a startled eye though he didn't jump as most would.

"Katari." He grunted his eye narrowed "Why do you disturb my meditation."

"Come, I need a new blade and you need much more." He held his hand out, not surprised when the man ignored it and stood to his impressive height alone. "If we leave now, we might have something you could call armor by mid-morn."

Sten didn't react his facial muscles didn't seem to twitch as he said that "As you say." He acknowledged, hands clasped behind his back "Lead on."

Desmond glanced over at Ruby, she had exited her tent while he was talking to Sten "I'll be within Lothering for a time, we shall return swiftly. Rust!" He barked at the dozing hound, who jumped up at the sound of his name. "Stay and help Ruby." The dog gave a gruff bark, swiftly moving towards the Warden and promptly went back to sleep. "Dozy mutt." He grumbled and turned to Alistair "Come along, will you?"

The blonde gave him a raised brow glance, but nodded and followed after him as they headed back into the town. "Any reason you wanted me to tag along." He asked simply, his eyes searching.

Desmond gave him a small frown "I wanted to ask you something." He spoke in a very soft tone, almost completely out of character for him, but he placed a strong hand on his shoulder "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

Alistair almost stopped walking, he took a shuddering breath "You don't have to do that." He shook his head a little "I know you two didn't exactly see, eye to eye."

Desmond tightened his grip "Sten, hold a moment." The giant who had been walking ahead, ignoring their conversation had stopped, hands behind his back and waiting. "Alistair, I might not have liked Duncan that much, but he was like a father to you, trust me, I understand what you're going through." His whispered voice was combined with down eyes.

Alistair choked again, before releasing a bitter laugh "Any of us could die in battle, he said." He brought a hand to cup his eyes for a moment, before sucking in a breath and trying to regain his composer. "I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding us, not with the Blight….Maker I'm sorry."

Desmond lead him to a rock, to sit down for a moment "There's no need. With everything that has been going on, I honestly haven't had much time to mourn as well." His voice wavered for a moment as he finished his sentence.

Alistair looked out towards the rising sun, his hand tightened and released loosely "I'd... like to have a proper funeral for him." He spoke after a moment or two of silence. "Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive." He added wistfully "I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you." Desmond gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

Alistair shook his head a sad grin across his features "You said that your family…." He trailed off.

"Yeah." Desmond whispered.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Alistair asked trying to push a little of his happy-go-lucky nature into his voice; it didn't work.

Desmond shook his head "There…there isn't much to say….I…I might as well not even be Desmond Cousland anymore…" His voice cracked as he said his name "Anyone it mattered to…are either dead or wish me so."

Alistair glanced back towards the camp "That's not true." He spoke firmly, his eyes shining with determination "To every one of us, you're Desmond Cousland."

Desmond gave a small grin, clasping him on the shoulder once more "Thank you." He confessed, looking out towards the woodlands surrounding Lothering. "Where was Duncan from?"

"Highever, I think….maybe I'll go up there, see about burying him there." Alistair confessed, nodding his head at the thought.

Desmond stood, offering his hand "He can be buried in the Cousland Castle graveyard, along with my family, and those who were of importance to us." He tightened his grip on Alistair's shocked hand "I might not have agreed, but he still saved my life, and a Cousland pays his debts."

Alistair was shocked for a moment, before a smile cracked his face and stubbornly wiped a tear from his eyes "I'm sure he'd approve."

With that, the two Wardens headed back into town, Sten following close behind, it was time to get their arms and armor situation figured out.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Ruby glanced up from the fire, her simple War-Hammer rested across her lap, the Witch stood in front of her and had her travel cloak and herb bag in hand. "Going somewhere?" She asked, turned her attention back to the fire, her voice probably came out far harsher than she meant.

The Witch raised a brow at her "Does it matter to you? I imagine that the Mongrel and Fool left you in charge as the Dalish is currently keeping the Warden alive." She spoke in a very condescending tone "I shall not be gone long."

Ruby curled up her lip, shaking her head "Mutt, go with the Witch, I'm sure Desmond would be very upset if anything happened to her." She grumbled at the dog, who perked up lazily and yawned before shaking and trotting over to the Witch.

Morrigan looked disdainfully at the dog "You eat any of my herbs, and I shall poison you." She said simply, before raising her chin and turning back towards the woods.

Ruby shook her head, leaning her head on her palm as she relaxed, she should be training or maybe working out; it was a passion of hers from Home. She didn't flinch as Selene plopped down next to her, a book in her hand, the Mage had barely left her presence since the Battle a few days ago; it was actually a comfort.

"How are you feeling?" Selene had asked, tucking a rather stubborn stray lock away from her gaze "Still having a hard time."

Ruby sighed, looking up at the endless sky "Not so much now, but I mean, the fact it doesn't end, doesn't that bother you?" She asked a flash of concern across her pale features.

Selene just kinda smiled "Ruby, we're sort of the same, I grew up in the Circle Tower, I very rarely got to see the sky." She explained, looking up and taking a deep breath, then closing her eyes, looking content "Being outside, being in the sun, and the fresh air, it makes me feel more than myself."

Ruby shrugged a little, tightening her hold on her Hammer "It is very refreshing, sometimes the air back home would get hard to breathe in certain areas….I can only imagine how back Franklin had it." She looked towards the Dwarves tent, who was cursing about a screw.

Selene cracked open her book "I do find it a little odd, that he is by far the most adjusted out of all of us, yet most came from very good backgrounds." She paused, finding her place in her book "What do you think of Desmond?"

Ruby snorted "He's a nug-fucker, but I think he has our best interests in mind, as long as he keeps his rage in check, I think we'll be fine with Alistair and Autumn advising him." She had explained, before smirking "I was the second daughter of the King, he was the second son of a Teryn." She leaned back against the log she was using as a seat. "My brother was always going to be King, but I think he was being groomed to be the heir."

Selene nodded her head in understanding, having read such a thing "So you'd rather be just another Hammer in the fight." She summed up for her new friend.

Ruby gave her a grin "I've always like to get my hands dirty." She stopped, holding up a hand to silence her, then jumped up "Autumn!" She called towards the tent in alarm, the Elf jumped out of the tent, almost tripping himself in doing so.

The Elf was wild eyed, looking around for combat, but he himself had paused and seemed to be listening to something in the distance.

Their new Redhead, Leliana, who had changed from her Chantry robes into a well worn but very well made and tailored red body armor, that seemed to focus on her core, the top of her arms and lower legs. "What is going on?" She whispered, her accent thick around her tongue, but she paused when Autumn held up a hand.

Autumn then narrowed his eyes, his left ear twitched "Get your gear." He spoke quickly, reaching down and grabbing his hunting belt, then his Fire-Star. "Someone is in the middle of combat!"

Ruby, Selene and Leliana all got their weapons ready, Frank didn't even seem to hear them as he worked on his newest creations; no one even thought to look for Jade. The small group rushed forward, following Autumn's quick and silent footsteps as he rushed towards the Imperial Highway. The closer they got, the louder the screaming got, and the cries for help weren't far behind.

Ruby took a deep breath, and charged ahead of Autumn, her Maul ready for blood; the Genlock in front of her didn't stand a chance. Leliana flanking her, deflecting a sword swing that would have hit her shoulder-pauldron; careless of her. One of Autumn's arrows burrowed into a Hurlocks skull, then several similar arrows turned the creature into a pincushion.

"Get back!" Selene had screamed, her eyes closed in concentration, and hand clasped together. Several Darkspawn seemed to try and lunge at her, only for a literal tree of ice get forged from her very being; stabbing through four Darkspawn. The temperature of the bridge seemed to suddenly drop from the swampy heat, to what could be found in the Anderfells.

An Alpha who deflected the magic that Selene had just used, was about to sever her connection to the Fade; permanently. At least until three arrows landed into its chest, followed by a rather large hunting knife and then a very large Maul; needless to say, the creature pretty much went arse-over-teakettle.

Ruby ran forward, lightly setting her index finger onto her friends shoulder, and shuddering at the temperature she was producing. "Selene, it's over, you can stop." She whispered to the young Mage.

Selene slowly seemed to twitch into a nod, her hands crossing over her arms and cupping her elbows; and shuddered "Sorry, sorry…I just…lost control." She whispered, clenching in on herself.

Ruby nodded, looking a little worried "Hey, hey, it's okay…it'll be okay." She pressed on, even though she knew full well that the Mage is defiantly freaking out inside of her mind; Magic was like playing with fire, it was very hard to keep contained.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friends." A rich voice said breathlessly, Autumn and Leliana seemed to let Ruby handle the slowly de-thawing Selene and so they turned to the light brown haired, fancy bearded dwarf in good quality merchant clothing "I'm much obliged."

Autumn had his hood up still, looking down at the Dwarf and his son? "It was of no consequence, I am happy we were able to help." He explained, arms crossing to his shoulders and bowing to the dwarf.

The man's smile made his beard quirk "The name's Bodahn Freddic, merchant and entrepreneur." He looped an arm about a younger, slower looking Dwarf; like his mind was addled. "This here is my son, Sandal." He looked over at him, voice still light and friendly "Say hello, my boy."

Sandal looked over at Autumn, smiled a little dreamily but his eyes seemed to be completely empty "Hello." His voice was a little strange, a mixture of slowness and happiness. Addled indeed.

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days, mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way." The business man seemed to be completely interested in their little group now, maybe looking for a mix of protection and coin.

Autumn gave the man a tired look, not only had his Nightmares drained him of sleep, but constantly watching out for Harper was starting to drain him. "I'm afraid we aren't leaving just yet, and if we were, I doubt we'd be going the same way, Master Dwarf." He confessed, before turning to head back to camp.

Leliana gave the dwarf a quick smile before following the Elf "Do your ears twitch often when you listen for things?" She asked with a soft giggle.

Autumn raised a brow "My ear twitches?"

The red-head let loose a fit of giggles at his completely honest answer.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Jade had been wandering Lothering for the last few hours, far before anyone else had been up, Alistair had just told her to be careful. She wasn't exactly itching for a fight or anything, she just really wanted to walk around and stretch her legs out; but her fingers twitched towards her hands every now and then. She had talked to some of the other Elves around the area, hoping to gather some more information; then she overheard something that made her still.

"You hear about that Circle Tower? Something about them being all turned into demons." A man said, before spitting onto the ground.

The other man took a swig from his bottle "That's bullshite, they're always talking about that." He slurred.

"Nah, mate, this time it sounds like to be true." The first man whispered "I hear one of them Templars talking about it, Rite of Annulment he said."

"The fuck that means then."

"It means they're gonna send a whole battalion of Templars and cull the entire lot."

"Well then." He swallowed "Good ridden I say."

Jade who had been listening from the roof top of the build, shook her head and did a flip down, landing much like a cat would and started to walk towards the camp. Selene would have better information about what was going on in the tower itself, but before she could even get close to the campsite; she ran into something.

Falling back onto her back, she looked up at the object and stilled "We done heard what was said." A man whispered through fractured teeth, a kitchen knife held in his hand. "You're a Warden, and so are your little pals." The man was filthy, and his wide hungry eyes spoke to her, she had seen them before.

Before she could argue that she wasn't a Warden, another dirty man stepped around her "I don't know if you killed the King, and Maker forgive me, I don't right care." His voice was darker than the first, he was holding onto a hoe.

An small thin rod girl, whose blonde hair was dark with dirt "But that bounty on your heads…could feed a lot of bellies." She whispered, her voice cracking, a shovel in her hands.

Jade glanced around, several hungry eyes looked at her in desperation, each of them holding crude and dull farm weapons; rakes, picks, sickles and hammers. She didn't even wait for their battle cry, sliding to her feet and striking hard, fast and deadly; she didn't want to kill any of them though.

Pulling out her twin daggers, she used her pommel of one to bash the nose in of the main man who blocked her, sending him crashing to the ground in pain. Ducking a shovel swung at her, which hit a man with a pick trying to stab her; she quickly kicked out once on the ground, twisting the man's knee. The ten or so attackers, were rendered useless rather quickly.

Jade fell back on the ground, breathing heavily, a busted lip and a shoulder wound was all the trouble had given her; fuck humans. Only taking a few seconds to breathe, she rolled up and limped back to camp, she must have pulled something….awesome.

A hand grabbed her on the shoulder, she jabbed her elbow towards the attackers stomach, driving her leg backwards aiming to damage the knee. "Easy!" A deep voice squeaked, grabbing her elbow with his free hand and barely shifting his leg away from the kick "Jade? What happened?"

"Oh nothing unusual, you know, just gathering information about the Circle and getting jumped by a group of hungry refugees." She snarked before wincing in pain "I took a few hits, don't think I killed any of them though."

Alistair nodded "That's good, let's get you back to camp and let Autumn look at you." He helped her get back to camp, ducking another group of bandits and an emaciated lone-wolf on the way.

Autumn and Leliana were sharing a close conversation, seeming to be the only ones in camp; but she could hear Frank cursing from a cut on his hand. "Mind if I get some medical attention?" She asked a little casually, wincing as Alistair set her down on a sitting log.

Autumn glanced over, a brow raised, and quickly moving to look at her "You are like a toddler, I can't let you out of my sight." He scolded, pulling out his herb pouch, and crushing some Elfroot, water and ash-powder. "Hold still, this'll sting."

Jade rolled her eyes at his comments "Sorry, dad." She stressed, and laughed as he pressed the paste a little harder into her wound "Ow! Alright alright!"

Alistair chuckled a little weakly, looking around for the subject of Jade's attention "Where is Selene?" He asked the red-head who was using a damp towel to clean the blood from her armor.

"I imagine still up on the Highway with Ruby, she had a little outbreak of magic." Her accent was hard for him to understand for a moment, then he nodded and got to his feet. The Templar then moved towards the Highway, spotting the two girls, one looking worried over the other.

"Selene, you're fine, it'll be okay."

The girl winced, as if she had been struck and kept her eyes squeezed shut as if trying to keep out the words from her mind. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

The girl's eyes shot open, she ducked behind Ruby so fast that she left snow in her wake "I'm sorry! It won't happen again! It was an accident, I didn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it! Oh, but I shouldn't have hurt anyone, please, It won't happen-"

Alistair was shocked by her quick and frightened voice, then he remembered "Selene….I'm not a Templar anymore." He spoke loud enough for her to hear him, getting down on a knee "I'm just making sure you're okay."

Selene had stilled, and nodded slowly taking a deep breath as she did "Right, your right, I…I'm sorry, I-" She trailed off "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Jade just wanted to ask you a question about the Tower, is all."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Alistair had wandered off after having his arms and armor looked at by the local smith, after clearing that everything was fit for service; he headed back to camp. Desmond of course wanted to go last, and he wanted to make sure that Sten got quality armor and a decent weapon.

After the Smith had shakily gotten the giant's measurements, he went to the back to put something useable together quickly. Leaving Sten and Desmond alone, Sten sitting in a meditative pose and Desmond leaning against a wall of the shop; the silence lasted between them for several minutes before Desmond spoke up.

"What brought you to Ferelden?" He asked purely curious and tired of the silence.

Sten did not answer for several moments, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes "The Arishok asked "What is the Blight?" By his curiosity, I am here now, I am the eyes of the Antaam." His voice was deep and steady, showing patience and wisdom from his people.

Desmond nodded in understanding "You're acting as a Scout, to gather information for your commander, when do you have to report?" His voice was equally curious and steady. He changed his seating, sliding down the wall and adopting the same pose that Sten was sitting in.

"Relax your shoulders." Sten advised, his keen eyes looking over his form "Hands resting your knees, not gripping. Steady breathing." He waits for Desmond to fix his posture "Passable." He remarked "As to your question, never."

Desmond who was fixing his posture, paused a moment raising a brow in question "Why?"

"I cannot go home."

Desmond nodded slowly "May I ask why that is?"

Sten was silent for another moment "Why does it matter?" He asked, his voice not shifting in tone but his eyes glinting with curiosity.

Desmond shrugged "I'm more or less making sure you're alright, you'll be watching my back in battle, would you trust me to do so without knowing me?" He asked as if talking to an old friend.

Sten was still, nodding after a few minutes of thought "You speak the truth, words of wisdom I do not expect from your people." He spoke deeply, and dark current running through his voice "To your point, I shall watch your back, as I have given my word to do so."

Desmond was about to speak, when the Smith came bustling back with a large steel sword in hands "Here ya are, I fixed one of me older blades up a bit; give er a swing while I finish your armor." The fat man then wadded back towards his workshop after passing the blade to a disinterested Sten.

Desmond's sharp eyes saw his posture, a warrior cared deeply for his weapons, but Sten seemed to regard the glinting steel as if it was a dead fish. As a fellow warrior, his hand drifted to his once proud family blade, now dagger "You had a deep attachment to your last weapon." He spoke less of a question, and more of a statement.

Sten who was looking down at his lap, shot his eyes up quickly and searched for something within Desmond "Katari, I have told you how I ended up in that cage." He spoke slowly "Before that, I was sent to these lands with seven of my brothers- of the Beresaad." He paused for a moment searching for the words "We found nothing until we camped for a night at Lake Calenhad." The warrior drew into himself, his eyes closed and face hardened at the memory "They came from everywhere, the ground, the sky, every shadow- Darkspawn."

Desmond nodded in understanding, staying silent for the man to continue.

"I was struck down….I do not know how long I lay among the dead, nor do I know how those farmers found me." He confessed, a little weak in the voice than normal "I only know that when I woke, I was among your people, my brothers nowhere in sight and my sword missing from my hand."

Desmond closed his eyes "What happened?"

"I left, searching for them, for my blade….I failed to find it." He confessed "I asked my rescuers what had become of it." Sten was silent again, as if lost in the memory "They said they found nothing with me."

"You were afraid, alone." Desmond whispered.

Sten opened his eyes, locking onto Desmond's "I was, I had panicked, unthinking….I slaughtered them." He sighed "What I did was truly terrible, I cannot justify what I have done, as such my honor is forfeit." At Desmond's questioning eyes, he continued "My blade was forged for my hand alone, I have carried it from the day I was set into the Beresaad. I was to die wielding it for my people."

Desmond silently pulled his dagger out, slowly passing it to the warrior "That is the last relic from my family, who were slaughtered days ago by a close friend of my family." He went silent for a moment "I understand some of what you are going through….I cannot return home until the man that did so, has his blood on that blade."

Sten regarded the damaged blade intently, examining it wholly before passing it back "The craftsmanship is beautiful, I imagine when it was originally forged it was a weapon of great power." He nodded his head, standing up as the Smith returned.

"Sten." He made the man pause, though he didn't move from his posture "Don't worry, we'll find your blade."

Sten had stopped, looking down at the now peacefully sitting man "Perhaps those words are empty, but" He gave a small bow of his head "Thank you all the same." With that he vanished into the workshop to don his new armor.

He missed the small smirk that Desmond had on his features "Finding a single lost blade in a country at war….added to my list of impossible things, why not." He muttered to himself, before searching for the peace that one of his old mentors once taught him.

Meditation might be a good habit to pick back up, at least until he could focus on his extreme workouts again.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

It took them a few days, and despite their conversation about the Tower, they found that Redcliff would be their first stop. This was for several reasons, one with the support of Arl Eamon they could at least move through the lands quicker, and hopefully get Harper the healing that she so desperately needed; she was getting worse each day, now her breathing was already at slow and shaky, Autumn was driving himself insane trying to do everything he could.

Everyone seemed to be floating into small groups, that Desmond had taken extreme notice of, it was the best way to make sure everyone stayed on their game. Ruby, Selene and Alistair seemed to be one such group, though Ruby would also join in with Frank and Autumn, who were always around Leliana and Harper. Sten was either alone, or with Jade and himself, who was either trading combat tips back and forth or meditating when they had stopped. Morrigan minded herself, though Desmond continued to visit and keep close tabs on her; Rust seemed to have grown rather fond of her too.

If there was a skill he had that he rarely used, it was to search a person for who they were close to, or confided in. Each of them had someone they shared a stray secret or two with, Desmond had Sten and Morrigan, often Alistair as well, though the two were not as close. Alistair was getting rather close to Selene, who often in the past days had expressed her growing concerns of not only her magic but the tower as well.

"Hold a moment." Alistair had said loud enough for Desmond to hear, and he waited for the other Warden to catch up. "I need to tell you something important, something I should have mentioned earlier, at that Hut." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You remember how I told you that Arl Eamon raised me?" He trailed off, but continued at Desmond's nod "The reason he did that….was because King Maric was my father."

Desmond was silent for a few moments, the rest of the party had gone a little ahead of them by now "I'm sorry?" He spoke bewildered, his mind now bringing up images of Uncle Maric and Calian; he could almost see it now, though Alistair's face was far narrower.

"I'm Calian's half-brother." He said slowly, wondering why this wasn't connecting.

Desmond slowly nodded to himself "So…you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard then?"

"Ahaha, funny, I'll use that more often." Alistair deadpanned "Look I didn't tell you at first because I didn't know how you would react, I know how close you and Calian were, I didn't want to reopen those fresh wounds."

"Well, thanks for that, but seriously you should have said something." Desmond shook his head "Now I understand why Calian was so adamant about you being on the tower with me, bastard was trying to protect us both." He almost spat, sitting down on a nearby rock head in his hands.

Alistair sucked on his teeth for a moment "I didn't want you to know, I never got special treatment for it anyhow, people either resented me for it or coddled me….I'm surprised that Calian knew…" He shook his head.

Desmond nodded, slowly pulling out the wanted posters that they had found on the Highway; it only showed Alistair and Desmond. "I know now why we're the only one's wanted." He balled them up and tossed them over his shoulder "Loghain doesn't want either of us contending for the throne."

Alistair's eyes widened "What!? No! Makers breath, you're going to give me a heart attack, I'm the son of a commoner, it was always made clear to me, that the Throne was never in my future." He expressed quite quickly.

Desmond looked up with an 'are you retarded' expression "That was before Maric vanished and Calian didn't create an heir, as of this moment, you and I are the only one's close enough to the throne." He shook his head, and groaned "This just made thing far more complicated."

"What of Arl Eamon? He's not of royal blood, but he is Calian's uncle and he is popular with the people!" Alistair spoke quickly, using his hands as he spoke before clenching them into fists.

"You're not understanding, you're of royal blood, by right you can take the throne!" He growled, his eyes narrowing "It doesn't matter who sits upon it, Anora is unimportant to you, I on the other hand would be required to marry Anora as my Noble blood is not quite as good as your Royal, understand? Eamon couldn't take the throne, unless you were dead, I was dead and Anora was dead; and even then I could personally guarantee you that another Civil war will be at hand, each Arl fighting tooth and nail for the throne."

Alistair looked shocked for a few moments, before running his hand through his hair and tugging at his roots "Maker's breath, what are we going to do?" He whispered, looking out to the group, who were chatting among themselves though Morrigan and Selene seemed to be listening intently.

"Well…we've cheated Death once already, right?" Desmond said standing up, holding his hand out for Alistair "Here's hoping we just die after the Blight is finished, not exactly the outcome I want but would probably be the best, aside from running from Ferelden forever and even then…."

Alistair took the offered hand, still looking a little shell shocked "Why couldn't Calian have just made a few feet further, this whole mess could've been avoided."

"That's war, the people we need are often times either dead or completely useless." Desmond stressed "We'll figure this out…but Alistair just keep in mind that…you might have to take the throne."

The other Warden didn't say anything as he numbly went back towards the group, leaving Desmond to tear out his hair again and look up to the sky "I don't believe much for prayer, but Maker give me strength, I'll need all the help I can get."

Morrigan was giving him a side-eye as he wandered back into the group, heading further to Redcliff; he was happy for her support, the light touch on his shoulder, meant the world to him. At least someone noticed that he was slowly starting to subcome to the weight on his shoulders; and he was just getting started.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX


End file.
